Surge un nuevo clan: los Uzumaki
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: Nueva historia nuevas vidas... Naruto tras una pelea tiene que huir de Konoha pero no huira solo...y reaparece después de diecisiete años... ¿quienes son ellos?... RESUGRIOOOOOOOOOOOO CAP 9 UP!
1. Prólogo

**Chibi-Hinata: NIHO!... otra vez aquí!... si!... ahora con una nueva historia para ustedes! (inner: que cursi te salio todo ¬¬) calla tú… ejem… con ayuda… sugoi!.. etto n.nU la que me ayudara es una amiga Asuka… quien aparte de ser mi co-escritora es quien diseña a los personajes de la historia n.n ahora vamos Asuka habla!...**

**Asuka: Nyo!... me uní a Hinata para ayudarte con las ideas y para diseñar… y dibujar a los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en este fic!... trataré de hacer los mejores fan-art de Naruto! Yeah! Aunque eso es muy problemático ----U.**

**Espero que disfruten esta nueva creación **

**Ittekimasu! Dattebayooo….! XD**

**Chibi-Hinata: ya vieron a mi amiga (Inner: aunque no la pueden ver idiota) ahora a leer pero antes!**

**Disclamier: oki… oki… los personajes de Naruto no les pertenece a este par de dementes de las autoras (aparecen las autoras atrás) o.OU…. les pertenece a Kishimoto-sama!... (Se va corriendo antes de las autoras lo mataran XD).**

**CH: hay… que disclaimer… tendré que buscar otro… pero bueno les dejo el capi mientras!... Asuka tenemos que buscar a otro disclaimer!... **

**Sale de la pantalla y en ella aparecen unas palabras que se leían.**

**"LA FORMACIÓN DE UN NUEVO CLAN: LOS UZUMAKI"**

**Prologo:**

(N/CH: me encantan los prólogos XD)

El día que comenzaba tranquilo con leves nubes que amenazaban con que caería una tormenta muy pronto, daba la bienvenida para los de la aldea oculta de Konoha, excepto para un par de personas que estaban en esos momentos en el despacho del Hokage.

Lucían muy nerviosos y no era para menos, después de la acción llevada hace muy escasos minutos, con suerte aún no los atraparan.

-Na… Naruto-kun…- hablo la voz tímida de una mujer- no… no… debías…-

-shhh!... Hinata-chan…-hablo el rubio- lo hice por que quise… no te preocupes…-

-pero!... te… te traerá muchos… pro… problemas…-continuo Hinata un poco roja.

-ya te dije que no te preocupes- aseguro él mirando a esos perlas ojos de-además no será tan distinto a los problemas de antes…-

Hinata vio como el rubio le sonreía con una mano en la nuca, aquella sonrisa que mostraba seguridad y confianza en si mismo, aquello de lo que carecía ella _confianza_, por eso estaban metidos en aquel problema.

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio como acto reflejo de su agotamiento y de apoco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, tal acción provoco en el rubio un leve nerviosismo y sonrojo en su cara.

-arigatou… Naruto-kun…- murmuro Hinata con los ojos cerrados ya-… arigatou…-

-no preocupes Hinata-chan…-murmuro el rubio acariciando los negros violáceos cabellos de ella- yo siempre te protegeré… siempre…-

Esto último lo dijo en un leve murmullo que Hinata no pudo escuchar, así pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos, en un leve estado nerviosismo.

\--\--\--\--\

La puerta del despacho de abrió furiosamente, dando paso a la mujer que era reconocida como el ninja mas fuerte de toda la aldea, que en esos momento lucía molesta (N/CH: díganme cuando no?...) en eso momento se dio cuanta de que algo no encajaba, dos jóvenes de diecisiete años estaba apoyados uno en el otro y parecía que dormían plácidamente. En otros momentos hubiera sonreído pero el lió en que la habían metido ambos jóvenes no le dejaba aquella opción, suspiro y meció su8avemente a la chica Hyuuga.

-Hinata… despierta Hinata… vamos despiertas- la chica de Hyuuga abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Tsuna…Tsunade-sama?...-hablo asustada- ¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?...-

-en mi despacho… en Konoha… y…-sonrió con malicia la rubia- junto al molesto del mocoso…-

-co… con… Nar… Naruto-kun?... o.O…- la pobre de Hinata casi se desmaya y si no fuera por la ayuda de Tsunade ahora estaría en el suelo.

-ahora vamos a despertar a este flojo…-dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo tomaba por los hombros- VAMOS DESPIERTA!… NARUTO!… DESPEIRTAAAA!-

Mientras el gritaba e increíblemente el rubio no despertaba (N/CH: era el bello durmiente XD), lo remecía con tal fuerza que parecía que la cabeza de este iba a separarse de su cuerpo (N/CH: Naruto el exorcista XD…) y la pobre chica Hyuuga lucía muy preocupada por el estado del durmiente.

-Tsunade-sama…. ¿no… no debería dejarlo?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tsunade no tomo en cuenta las palabras de la pálida muchacha y continuo meciendo al rubio, cuando este por fin despertó, despertó muy mareado.

-eh….- abrió los ojos y lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue cierta zona de la mujer (N/CH. todos sabemos muy bien a lo que me refiero verdad?)- ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Grito con fuerza, lo que provoco un enfado de la mujer y el correspondiente golpe de Tsunade.

-no tienes que gritar mocoso ¬¬- comento la mujer ya mas calmada.

-claro como tú… no despertaste y viste eso….- comentó le rubio enojado.

Ese simple comentario le costo otro golpe por parte de la Godaime y el sonrojo extremo de Hinata.

-por que a mí… T.T- murmuraba en una esquena el rubio.

-¿daijou bu Naruto-kun?-preguntó la Hyuuga cerca del rubio.

-claro que si…-aseguro le rubio y mirando a la rubia- obachan… ¿Qué paso?...-

La mujer le miro molesta, y eso se le notaba en el rostro.

-que no me llames obachan… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?-pregunto la mujer bufando con enfado.

-bueno eso ya no importa- dijo le rubio restándole importancia- pero dinos ¿Qué paso?...-

-ah… nada grave…-respondió Tsunade masajeándose las sienes-simplemente los Hyuuga quieren a Naruto para matarlo por su cuenta y a Hinata la quieren encerrar de por vida en su cuarto…. Como ven lo más normal- (N/CH: si como no… una vida de lo mas normal ¬¬… tienes que ver las cosa mejor anciana)

Cuando Tsunade termino de hablar tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban pálidos incluso mas pálidos de lo que uno pudiera imaginarse.

-na… nada mas eso?... O.O-preguntó el rubio sorprendido- ¿Qué podemos hacer?...-

Se volteo a ver a Hinata que lucía tan preocupada como él o más aún.

-no lo se…- murmuro la Hokage algo malhumorada- pero primero… me pueden explicar por que están en este lió?...-

Hinata instintivamente se escondió detrás de Naruto un poco asustada por le cambio radical de la mujer.

-Na… Naruto-kun…-murmuro levemente ella- yo… yo…-

-creo que tendré que contarte todo Tsunade- interrumpió le rubio sin ver a Hinata.

**: FLASH BACK:**

-¡¡¿Qué!- grito un Naruto en un parque- ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?...-

-tranquilo Naruto- hablo su acompañante- no es nada grave… además…-

-¿no es nada grave?...-repito incrédulo el rubio- no quiero escuchar mas-

Dicho esto salto a un árbol cercano y se fue por entremedio de aquellos árboles, hacía un lugar en concreto, la residencia Hyuuga (N/CH: pensaron que?... que iba al Ichiraku? XD). Pronto llego y vio a unos guardias vigilando la entrada, pronto los dejo a todos en el suelo inconcientes y se adentro en aquella enorme casa, le costo llegar a su destino pero cuando llego abrió la puerta de inmediato.

-¡¿Hinata!-pregunto entrando.

Allí se encontraba la chica Hyuuga con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y expresión de preocupación.

-Na… Naruto-kun?...-pregunto incrédula -¿Qué haces aquí?...-

-eso no importa ahora…-aseguro el rubio acercándose a ella- toma lagunas cosas y sígueme…-

-pero… ¿Por qué?...-pregunto nerviosa la chica.

-nos vamos de aquí- dijo sin mirarla al rostro- apresúrate y no quiero que te niegues-

Hinata obedeció en silencio y pronto estaba lejos de aquella casa, libres en la aldea, Hinata iba muy callada pero decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué?... lo… lo hiciste?...-preguntó con un leve rubor en la mejillas- por esto… tendrás… mu… muchos problemas… Na…Naruto-kun…-

El rubio por un momento guardo silencio, lo cual intersticio a Hinata pero después el rubio hablo y muy serio.

-yo no iba a permitir que te arrancaran tus alas- decía sin mirarla al rostro- no permitiría que se marcara como un paja enjaulado… ¡no!... no mientras no muestres tus verdaderas capacidades… no permitiré nada de eso…-

-Na…Naruto-kun…-murmuro incrédula la morena (N/CH: Naruto eres mi ídolo T.T)

**: FIN FLASH BACK:**

-y aquí nos tienes pidiendo ayuda…-termino de contar la historia Naruto- así que… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros ahora?... por que te aviso de antemano que si algo le sucede a Hinata-chan se las verán conmigo…- (pose de campeón)

Esto último hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran al extremo y que Tsunade sonriera por lo bajo. La Godaime se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo asiento y en silencio muy incomodo comenzó a sacar papeles, terminada aquella acción miro seriamente a los shinobis.

-de ahora en adelante….- comenzó a escribir- hasta tiempo indefinido… tiene permiso para habitar fuera de Konoha sin ser reconocidos como exiliados o ser buscados por alguien….-

Ambos ninjas suspiraron aliviados al escuchar eso.

-pero… -continuo la mujer- en contada ocasión Konoha necesita de su ayuda… tendrán la obligación de volver a la aldea de inmediato o serán reconocidos como traidores…-

Con esto último termino de escribir y los observaba, ambos lucían más tranquilos después de escuchar hablar a la mujer que ahora parecía mas tranquila.

-ahora deberán dejar sus protectores- hablo la mujer- no quiero que Konoha quede mal parado por un par de ninjas irresponsables o algo por el estilo (N/CH. tu te encargas solita de manchar el nombre de Konoha ¬¬)… retírense de inmediato-

\--\--\--\--\

Ambos ninjas aparecieron en las puertas de la aldea con sus mochilas de viaje, el día había empeorado y pronto comenzó a llover con mayor intensidad. Ambos ninjas se miraron y luego voltearon a ver a su aldea Natal ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a verla, comenzaron a caminar en silencio alejándose cada vez mas de aquel lugar y sin saber lo que le deparaba la vida ahora en adelante.

Hinata se acerco mas a Naruto a raíz del frió que hacía y el temor e inseguridad que tenía.

-no te preocupes Hinata-chan- hablo el rubio mirándola- yo siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte y cuidarte…-

-eso lo se… Naruto-kun…-murmuró tímidamente Hinata tomando la mano del que acepto gustos aquel gesto.

Así desaparecieron junto a un día que dejaba nada más que tristeza en el ambiente.

**Chibi-Hinata: KYAAAAA!... terminado el prólogo… que a decir verdad me quedo bastante largo n.nU… ¿Qué les pareció?... a mi honestamente me fascinó! Y dio algo de penita… pero no importa… solo espero que esos dos estén bien… no hablo y dejo mejor hablar a mi amiga que hable (Inner: estaría bien ya que hablaste en todo el capi ¬¬)… tú calla mejor… bueno Asuka habla!**

**Asuka: (carita de msn) s…su... sugai! ¬ no tengo palabras….**

**CH: etto gracias por tus palabras n.nU… bueno!... prologo terminado comenzando el primer capi y la historia comienza!... solo falta lo más importante y es… los reviews!... para poder subsistir XD… con un review vivo yo!... así que espero los review… MATTA NEEE!. **


	2. Un regreso inesperado

**Chibi-Hinata: Ni ho!... aquí otra vez con el primer capi de esta historia, gracias por los reviews mandados me hacen feliz como ya saben este es un trabajo en grupo así que dejo hablar a mi compañera.**

**Asuka Langley: Hallo! Aka kon Hinata estamos subiendo capitulo…el primero! Jejeje gracias por los post..me emocionan! (A/inner: U¬¬ ke ridículo…) espero ke les guste!**

**Capitulo I:"Un regreso inesperado"**

Ya habían pasado diecisiete años (N/CH: el tiempo vuela en este fic XD) desde que los dos shinobis, Naruto y Hinata hubieran desaparecido y casi ya nadie recordaba o no les interesaba el tema, la razón de aquella ausencia, pero para algunas persona aún no podían olvidar lo sucedido por una u otra razón, un ejemplo claro de eso era el clan Hyuuga que aún no podía olvidar la humillación sufrida por aquel muchacho rubio (N/CH: mira que resentidos todos ellos ¬¬ han pasado diecisiete años y aún no lo olvidan ¬¬). Pero como la vida continua todo tenía que seguir su propio ritmo y eso sucedió con aquella aldea de ninjas, y todos los shinobis que nos interesan en esta historia ya se encontraban casados y con hijos.

Pero mientras en Konoha se vivía la tranquilidad en las afueras de ella cuatro personas se encontraban observando aquella imponente aldea. Las cuatro personas mostraban rasgos de haber echo un viaje bastante largo, ya que sus ropas se encontraban sucias.

-¿están seguros que es aquí?- pregunto una de las personas más pequeñas- no es que sea muy…-

-será mejor que te calles nee-chan- hablo un niño a su lado

-vamos n ose queden allí…-hablo una mujer ya en las puertas de Konoha.

-¡¡SI!-dijeron al unísono los niños.

Al entrar en la ladea todos los miraban extrañados (N/CH: y yo no los culpo XD) la razón de ello era que los cuatro estaba vestidos de la misma forma, los cuatro con capas demasiado largas (tipo Akatsuki) que les tapaban hasta la mitad del rostro color arena, unos sombreros planos y anchos que no permitían ver el resto de la cara (N/CH: me preguntó como ven), los mas pequeños parecían muy asustados por tanta gente que les veía bastante interesados por su vestimentas.

Pero pese a eso los pequeños parecían maravillados por las cosas que habían en la aldea por que todo les llamaba la atención, su pequeño paseo termino cuando llegaron ana construcción lago extraña.

-bien, esta niños es la torre del Hokage- hablo le hombre del grupo

-¿la torre del Hokage?...-preguntó la pequeña-¿Qué es eso?...-

No termino la pregunta por que en una seña de la mujer entraron en silencio a la torre, algo nerviosos.

\--\--\--\--\

Mientras en el despacho de la Hokage se podía escuchar voces desde afuera, parecía que adentro se estaba desarrollando una guerra o algo por el estilo, por la fuerza con la que hablaban. Las culpables de tal griterío eran, Tsunade y Sakura, pero pronto la discusión se vio interrumpida por la asistente de la primera que entraba algo nerviosa.

-disculpe… Tsunade-sama…-hablo Shizune nerviosa ante aquellas miradas- la personas que esperaba acaban de llegar…-

-¿Qué?... ya llegaron?...-parecía muy ansiosa la rubia así que mirando a Sakura dijo- lo siento Sakura esta conversación será otro día si…-

-pero Tsunade-sama…- hablo Sakura sorprendida.

Tsunade no le escucho y se levanto de donde estaba, Sakura atónita veía como la Hokage se iba y ella teniendo cosas que decir aún no lo iba a permitir.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué pasa con lo que hable hace poco?-preguntó mirando a los castaños ojos de la rubia.

-ya te dije que luego hablamos Sakura-dijo la Godaime perdiendo la paciencia- Shizune!-

-hai!...-respondió su asistente.

-hazlos pasar…-dijo mientras veía como su asistente se retiraba pero no la pelo rosa de su aprendiz (N/CH: a todo esto debo recordar que ya van diecisiete años desde que se fueron los de Konoha y Tsunade aún vive XD)- ¿Qué sucede ahora Sakura?... no te dije que después íbamos a hablar-

-demo sensei!-levanto levemente la voz la kunoichi- no podemos quedarnos así nada más!...-

-¿Cómo así?...-pregunto la rubia- no te entiendo…-

-como estamos?...-repitió su aprendiz incrédula- así sin hacer nada, sin saber nada de ellos!...-

El ruido de una puerta siendo golpeado hizo que Sakura se callara, la Godiame dio la autorización y pronto de la puerta aparecieron los extranjero de hace poco.

-un momento por favor…-pidió la rubia a los recién llegados y volteo a ver a Sakura- ahora déjanos solos luego hablare contigo…-

Sakura viendo que no podía hacer nada más hizo una reverencia y se marcho no sin antes lanzarles una mirada algo fría a los encapuchados y murmurando cosas que nadie entendía.

\--\--\--\--\

Cuando la puerta se cerro le mas latos de los cuatro encapuchados soltó un silbido, una mezcla de alegría sorpresa y preocupación y alivio.

-no crees que Sakura-chan se puede enojar?...-dijo mirando (o eso parecía)- Tsunade-obachan…-

-ha pasado mucho tiempo y tú me llamas así…-dijo como respuesta la mujer- pero no te preocupes por ella, no es nada serio…-

-si tú lo dices…-comento incrédulo él- pero yo que tú me cuido... por cierto… ha pasado mucho tiempo Tsunade-obachan…-

Terminado la frase se saco el sombrero dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules (N/CH: ¿Quién será?... ¿Quién?... XD) T5sunade le miro asombrada.

-un guste volver a verte…-saludo el de vista azul.

-para mi también es un gusto- aseguro Tsunade sonriendo- veo que has cambiado y bastante Naruto-(N/CH: siii! Era él!)

-y no solo yo…-aseguro Naruto- Hinata-chan también…-

-¿Hinata?-parecía sorprendida- aún esta contigo?...-

-claro!-aseguro el rubio- vamos Hinata quítate el sombrero…-

-hai…-dijo su acompañante y comenzó a quitarse su sombreo- un placer Tsunade-sama un gusto volver a ver…-

La Hyuuga hizo una reverencia y cuando levanto la vista, la Godaime vio aquellos ojos color perla que caracterizaban a los Hyuuga que le saludaban gustosos de verla.

-¿Hi… Hinata?-repetía incrédula la rubia-¿eres tú?...-

-claro Tsunade-sama-repuso ella sonriendo- claro que soy yo…-

-pero como han cambiado…-hablo sin perder el dejo de sorpresa- los dos han cambiado…-

Ambos sonrieron apenados ante le comentario de la Hokage, pero en estos diecisiete años había echo muchas cosas sobre ellos dos, los jóvenes que Tsunade mantenía en sus recuerdos, eran muy distintos a las dos adultos que le miraban un poco avergonzados, de no mas de treinta y cuatro años (aunque parecieran de menor edad entre unos veinticinco y veintisiete años), Naruto se asemejaba demasiado al difunto Yondaime, de misma complexión, con el cabello un poco mas corte que el cuarto, moreno como siempre, sus rasgos ya no infantiles aún mostraban aquella inocencia y alegría, _verdadera_, so voz había cambiado por completo, la que ella recordaba ya no existía, ahora de potente, muy sería y grave, debajo de aquella capa, que ya no estaba, se encontraba un traje muy similar al que usaba cuando era un niño pero ahora predominando el negro, con unas leves líneas naranjas en el pecho de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta a medio cerrar, y mostrando el colgante que le hubiera ganado en aquella apuesta a la Godaime.

En cambio Hinata había cambiado y bastante, traía el cabella mas largo de cuando se había ido de la aldea, ahora le llegaba hasta las cadera, sujetado en la nuca con una simple cinta roja , sus dos mechitas típicas en la cara seguían, eran un poco mas cortas que el resto del cabello, llegando hasta el ombligo, aquellos ojos color perla ya no mostraba tanta inseguridad como tiempo atrás, ahora mostraban a una persona segura y confiada en si misma, su rostro y cuerpo habían abandonado por completo los rasgos de niña y ahora mostraba una mujer muy buen moza, que aquellos momentos vestía un kimono negro con diseños de flores y pétalos blancos, con un obi (N/CH: no estoy muy segura de que si se llame así… la especie de tela que rodea la cintura de la mujer así que si me equivoque gomen ú.ù) color morado oscuro con la parte trasera del obi suelta ( a lo Temari), con una pequeña diferencia de que ella tenía un poco mas abierto el Kimono de lo que debería.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?...-preguntó la morena al ver como la rubia estaba apunto de desmayarse- le sucede algo?- (N/CH: no le sucede nada solo esta a punto de morirse por verte así ¬¬).

-claro que no… pasa nada… parece que se nos muere la anciana-comento una voz a espalda de Hinata- seguro se nos va…-

Tú mocosa!- hablo de inmediato (N/CH: recuperación inmediata O.O)-muéstrate ahor…-

-Tanaru!...-dijeron al unísono Hinata y Naruto y un poco molestos.

-je… no te muestras…-sonrió con burla-¿acaso me tienes miedo?-

-claro que no te tengo miedo!-hablo la niña saliendo de la espalda de Hinata- y ahora que dices… anciana… ¬¬-

-¿eh?...-fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer, para luego pasa la vista hacía los shinobis.

Ambos lucían muy nerviosos y eso se notaba al ver las gotitas de sudor que se habían formado en su cabeza.

-ah… bueno verás… Tsunade…-comenzó Naruto muy nervioso- ellos… son…-

-nuestro hijos…-termino una Hinata algo roja.

-¿ellos?...-preguntó la Hokage sin entender- hay otro?...-

-hai…-dijo Hinata- ella y Rutohi…-

-¿Rutohi?...-preguntó la mujer, cuando un niño salía detrás de Naruto-¿son mellizos?..-

-si…-aseguro la morena- ellos son…-

-Uzumaki Hyuuga Tanaru- interrumpió su hija a Hinata- es un gusto…-

-Uzu… Uzumaki Hyuuga… Ru…Rutohi…-hablo tímidamente el otro niño un poco rojo- un placer…-

Tsunade no podía creer lo que veía dos niños idénticos a sus padres, tanto en genio como en figura, la niña llamada Tanaru, era de complexión delgada y pequeña, muy similar a la de Hinata en su edad, lo que cambiaba era el cabello que lo traía mas debajo de lo hombro y para la sorpresa de Tsunade, era rubia como su padre y de ojos como los Hyuuga, la Godaime se imagino que pasaría si los Hyuuga descubrían al existencia e esta niña, _lo mas seguro es que sería marcada como una del Bouke,_ en aquel momento la mayoría del cabello lo tenía afirmado en un hermoso moño que acompañaba perfectamente la vestimenta que traía puesto en ese momento, que consistía como su madre de un kimono de color azul oscuro y con diseños de pequeñas flores de ciruelos blancos, el obi de color rojo y un escote mas pronunciado que el de su madre, dejando ver que debajo de ten hermoso kimono traía puesto una polera de redecilla, su rostro expresaba los mismos sentimientos de Naruto en su edad, ingenuidad y alegría. En cambio el hijo Rutohi tenía el cabello negro-azulado (muy similar al de Hinata) con un corte muy similar al de su padre que como su hermana y madre tenía dos mechas de cabello surcando el contorno de la cara, las marcas que deja el Kyuubi (las marcas como de bigote) de piel pálida semejante a la de su madre, sus ojos como los de su padre eran azules, pero tal vez por tener un poco de sangre Hyuuga eran mas claros que los de Naruto, que expresaban nerviosismo y vergüenza en ese momento, vestía un pantalón azul oscuro con bolsillos a los lados una chaqueta negra que en esos momentos estaba como su padre abierta hasta la mitad y con una polera negra debajo. Tsunade observaba una y otra ves a los niños aún sin poder creer lo que veía. No había duda eran sus hijos…

-bien… -miro a los padre seriamente- no pensé que llegaran tan pronto-

-bueno el mensaje decía que era urgente- comento el rubio-no es común que nos lleguen mensajes de ese tipo…-

-a personas que están en nuestra posición…-termino Hinata, ganado se a un lado de Naruto.

-vaya aún no me acostumbro a verlos juntos- dijo la mujer apoyando su cara en las mano-por cierto ¿sus hijos son…-

-si se refiere a ninjas…-dijo Naruto- han recibido entrenamiento pero… creo que están un nivel mas bajo que los demás…-

-pero de todos modos estamos listos para patear traseros!-dijo Tanaru de repente.

-no hay duda de que es tu hija Naruto-rió Tsunade mientras observaba a los pequeños- no dudo de que tengan un buen nivel… pero…-

Paso la vista desde la rubia hasta el tímido moreno, ambos parecía muy calificados para ser ninjas, pero aún no estaba muy segura de ello. Tomo una decisión.

-dentro de dos semanas- hablo la Godaime sería- serán los exámenes para pasar a gennin, así que ellos tomaran el examen…-

-¿Qué?...-gritaron los mas pequeños.

-me niego!-grito la rubia un tanto pálida.

-no es un examen cualquiera…-aseguro Tsunade sacando unos papeles- y si quieren ser ninjas debe tomar este examen…-

Ahora si que a Tanaru se le iba el alma, vio como la mujer, _esa anciana_ guardaba los papeles que acababa de llenar y los metía a una carpeta verde. Luego vio como sacaba algo de un cajón cercano.

-bueno… me imagine que algo así podía pasar- (/NCH: mentirosa anciana ¬¬) hablo Tsunade- y me tome la molestia de buscarles casa-

Todos tenían sus dudas pero se callaron y escucharon con atención lo que seguía.

-así que vivirán en una parte de Konoha que no es muy transcurrida- dijo entregándole una llaves y dirección a Hinata- aquel lugar es mas tranquilo que el resto de Konoha…-

Los Uzumaki se retiraban cuando Naruto se detuvo y miro a la Godaime.

-Tsunade-baachan- dijo por lo bajo- no queremos aún que se enteren de nuestro paradero… así que…-

- no te preocupes aún no es tiempo…-aseguro la mujer- bueno espero que les guste su nueva casa… adiós!...-

Y sin mas los cuatro ya estaba afuera del despacho de la mujer.

-¿ y ahora que?...-preguntó Tanaru.

-habrá que ir a la casa- opino Hinata.

\--\--\--\--\

Cuando salieron de la torre de la Hokage, iban ataviados con la capa y sombreo para que la gente no les reconociera. Y caminaron y caminaron, y caminaron otro poco, pero de la casa ni rastro que había. Eso había ello estacar la paciencia que tenían dos personas del grupo.

-¡¡AHHHH!-grito en coro de ellos dos- ¡¡¿Dónde ESTA LA BENDITA CASA! (N/CH: debería trabajar en un coro XD).

-papá… nee-chan…-hablo Rutohi- por favor tranquilícense.

Decidió callar al sentir las auras extrañas de sus familiares, y eso colocaba nerviosos al pequeño de Rutohi.

Mientras eso ocurría una pareja con sus hijos caminaban por allí y vieron la escena que se estaba desarrollando cerca de ellos (léase: Naruto y Tanaru maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra) pero para el esposo su atención se destaco en una persona que le estaba dando la espalda a ellos, de largos cabellos negros-violáceos, que observaba una calle desierta.

De eso se dio cuanta Naruto y fue dejando de lado la maldición de su nieva vivienda.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-pregunto llegando a su lado.

-estamos cerca del clan…-murmuro como respuesta su mujer.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Naruto- no lo sabía… si quieres…-

-no te molestes-aseguro ella- después de todo… no me reconocerían…-

-pero de todos modos…-dijo Naruto serio- será mejor irnos de aquí… Rutohi… Tanaru… nos va…-

No termino por que con sorpresa vio con quienes estaban hablando ahora sus hijos.

-son…-comenzó el rubio sorprendido.

Hinata que preocupada no podía creer lo que veía.

-Neji-oniisan…-se tapo la boca horrorizada.

**Chibi-Hinata: Kyaaa!... terminado el premier capi! Sipis! (chibi autora corriendo feliz!) ¿Qué les pareció?... aburrido, entretenido, regular o súper!... (C/Inner: deja de preguntar idioteces ¬¬) la idiota eres tú XD… pronto mi amiga y co-escritora terminara los dibujos de la familia Uzumaki para que lo vean… n.n etto… Asuka… tu dirás algo… Mientras yo voy a buscar reviews… así que nos vemos! (sale del cuarto y se centran en Asuka) **

**Asuka: Nani! O.O toda la familia?... nyo… creo que tengo mucho trabajo… (A/Inner: ja!... ni loca los dibujo a todos! Acaso me cree su criada! Jajajaja! Que siga soñando esa Hinata dattebayo! Jajajaja) XD entonces a dibujar! Solo espero que les guste, por que el fic esta muy bueno! Dejen reviews!...**

**Chibi-Hinata:-Asuka! Tenemos muchos reviews!- se ve a un Chibi-Hinata con un gran saco de reviews a cuesta- mira! Son muchas! Llego! Ahora si que continuo! A responder reviews… y no olviden de dejar muchos reviews más! Matta neee! Esta ves respondera solamente mi amiga Asuka pero para la proxima lo haremos la dos!... bye bye! **

**-RESPUESTAS**

**Hinata Hyuga: jeje, gracias por tu opinión! Y ya veras lo que pasara…pero solo hasta ke la familia de ella se de cuenta.**

**Kurayami Sama: solo espera un poko y kontinua leyendo, ke en este fic no se nos escapa ningun personaje…solo pobre de mi ke soy kien dibuja a los nuevos…**

**Fernando Urashima: eso viene en unos capitulos mas..cuando descubran a Hinata..**

**Gaby Uchiha: Hai! Tienes mucha razon! Comprendiste perfectamente de ke trataba el prologo…y no te impacientes ke ya veras lo ke tiene Sakura con Sasuke..jijij! a mi tambien me encanta esa pareja!**

**Y a todos los demas les agradecemos mucho ke lean el fic y nos dejen reviews! Sigan haciendolo! Dattebayo!**

…**.El ke kiera ver komo es Tanaru (hija de Naruto y Hinata) ke visite esta web: ****http/www.jotelog.cl/fanfictnaruto**

**Ojala ke tenga aceptacion o no sigo dibujando..por ke ya estare muerta..Kya! ToT**


	3. Súbitos encuentros

**Chibi-Hinata: Niii HO!... otra ves quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, nos hicieron muy felices… por cierto!... espero que les guste el capi que viene ya que me costo un poco crearlo… digamos que se fue la imaginación para alguna parte. **

**AVISO: Naruto y los demás personajes (excepto a los hijos XD) son de propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, no lo realizamos con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo para hacerlos sufrir un poquito nada mas!.. Así que Kishimoto-sama no nos demande… y si alguien conoce un Disclamier de bajo costo que me avise si n.n **

**Capitulo II: "Súbitos encuentros"**

-Neji-oniisan…- se tapo la boca. (N/ASUKA: Uu …esta Hinata….)

E inmediatamente él nombrado miro hacía la persona que le había llamado así, _solamente Hinata-sama me llamaba así, no será que…_ se dirigió hacía quien le había llamado, instintivamente Hinata se escondió detrás de Naruto, y el rubio pudo ver como detrás de Neji se encontraba dos personas mas hablando con sus hijos.

-un Hyuuga después de todo…-murmuro viendo a la esposa de Neji.

-¿disculpa decías algo?- pregunto un serio Neji mirando a Naruto (claro que no lo reconocía por todo lo que llevaba puesto)

-¿eh?... no… no para nada… n.nU- aseguro nervioso el rubio- simplemente observaba a su hija, ¿Por qué es su hija verdad?-

Neji asintió mientras, no dejaba de observaba a la persona que se encontraba detrás de quién había preguntado. Pero por mas que intentara no podía reconocerla (N/CH: y no culpo después todo diecisiete años y con toda esa ropa encima ni siquiera el Byokugan podría ver XD).

-si es mi hija… Hanami y mi esposa Ten-Ten-dijo presentándolas (N/CH: yeah! Neji casado y con su ex-compañera de grupo).

Las nombradas hicieron una reverencia, y los Uzumaki mayores tenían en la cabeza una gota, mientras los pequeños simplemente se limitaban a observar, hasta que la pequeña rubia se acerco a su padre.

-papá… ellos saben donde viviremos…-dijo mientras observaba a Neji- incluso se ofrecieron para llevarnos… ¿no es genial?-

-claro… claro que lo es Tanaru n.nU…-aseguro nerviosos su padre.

Mientras que el otro padre de familia miraba a su esposa e hija amenazadoramente, _¿Por qué tienen que ser los buenos samaritanos justos ahora?_

-¡¡ pues que esperamos!-grito la chica Uzumaki con una mano en lo alto- ¡¡andando!...-

Y comenzó a caminar muy animada, hasta que su padre le detuvo.

-Tanaru deja que ellos nos enseñen le camino-pidió este con una gotita en al cabeza- por favor…-

-claro… por aquí…-indico le camino Ten-Ten (N/CH: de guía turística…)

Mientras avanzaban Neji tenía fija la vista en la mujer que estaba firmemente afirmada del hombre más grande del grupo. _No puede ser… ella ya nos habría avisado…_

\--\--\--\--\

Hinata sentía la mirada intensa de su primo, ¿pero como demonios le decía que era ella sin que la acusara a su padre, _además no puede poner en peligro a ellos, no, no puedo_. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera espantar una mosca y tanto Ten-Ten como Naruto miraban nerviosos el ambiente. Mientras los pequeños ajenos a los problemas de los adultos conversaban de lo más animados.

-y fue allí cuando mi padre ataco…-aclaro la niña Uzumaki feliz-te lo digo Hana-chan… mi padre es muy bueno en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…-

-por cierto Tanaru-san…-hablo la castaña.

La nombrada se detuvo e inmediatamente dirigió su vista (eso se podría decir) a la castaña menor de los Hyuuga.

-Hana-chan… ¿Cuántas veces te tendré que decir que no me digas así?-preguntó acercándose a la Hyuuga- ya te dije que soy Tanaru, Tanaru-chan o Tana-chan… pero no mas el san… ¿si?...-

-pero…- dijo ella- tu hermano… y tú…-

-a mi hermano…-dijo la rubia sin molestarse- puedes decirle Rutohi, Rutohi-kun o Ruto-chan… de todas formas da igual XD-

-NE! Tanaru…-se quejo el nombrado- sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así…-

-tranquilo Ruto-chan…-se burlo ella- ya te acostumbrarás… por cierto ¿Hana-chan?-

La nombrada le miro con aquellos ojos color perla algo incomoda.

-me quería preguntar algo?-preguntó con inocencia la niña.

-a ¿… si es verdad…-dijo Hanami- verás… ¿Por qué llevan esas ropas encima?...-

-¿estas?-se indico la capa- bueno no lo se… pero mi padre… dice que…-

Pero fue interrumpida por el Hyuuga mayor (Neji), que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de las conversaciones y escuchaba atentamente ambas conversaciones tanto la de lso niños como la de lso padre (N/CH: y mira que interrumpiste en la mejor parte ¬¬ no será muy).

-¿viene de un viaje muy largo?-preguntó mirando al mayor de todos.

-¿por… por que lo preguntas?-respondió este nervioso.

-bueno lo digo por sus ropas-indico Neji señalando los trajes-no son ropas comunes de aquí…-(N/CH: y ten por seguro que nunca lo serán XD).

-bueno verás…-dijo él- es que…-

-llegamos- interrumpió Ten-Ten- esta es la casa…-

Los Uzumaki guardaron silencio y vieron en absoluto silencio la casa

Lo poco que se lograba ver de la casa, ya que estaba ampliamente cerrada por aquella muralla de concreto, tenía una entrada estilo oriental (esta entradas clásicas que tiene las mansiones japo.. antes de llegar a la casa) a un lado de la puerta tenía un pequeño madero en el cual debía ir en nombre de la familia, pero por razones obvias aún no se escribía, lo que se veía de la casa detrás de tal muralla, era una casa estilo japonés de dos pisos, que por lo amplio que se veía era de personas adineradas… (N/CH: y estos que acaban de llegar y sin ningún dinerillo).

-vaya…-exclamo Tanaru siendo la primera en hablar- es hermosa!...-

-son una de las primeras familias en llegar- comento Ten-Ten cerca de Rutohi- hay unas cuantas más… peor no las conocemos…-

-¿en se-serio?-preguntó la voz suave de la mujer.

-sip…-confirmo ella- donde vivimos esta por allá… en el clan Hyuuga…-

Indico una calle un poco desierta para el gusto de los Uzumaki menores, pero no se quejaron.

-veo que son un clan muy importante- comento esta ves serio el rubio.

-así es…-murmuro Neji, mirando al rubio y tratando de ver mas allá de aquella capa y sombrero- son el clan más importante actualmente…-

-ya lo creo que si… n.nU-comento este mas para sus adentros que para lso demás._ Y uno de lso más engreídos de los que conozco, junto al baka…_

-bueno ya es hora de entrar-hablo algo tímida Hinata- así que fue un gusto… Ten-Ten-san… Hanami-chan y…. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?-

-no lo he dicho…-comento el- soy Neji… Hyuuga Neji…-

-entonces… nos vemos Neji…-se despidió el rubio-nos vemos otro día-

Y sin más se adentraron a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Mientras que los Hyuuga, mas exactamente Neji aún se mantenía inquieto ante aquellos "visitantes", esto lo noto su esposa y se lo hizo notar de inmediato.

-Neji ¿Qué te preocupa?-pregunto mirando aquellos ojos color perla que el encantaban-¿son ellos verdad?-

-si.. .es como si los conociéramos de…-

-mucho tiempo…-termino su esposa- si yo también lo siento así… pero es que… no los recuerdo (N/CH: mmm por que será?... creo que tiene que ver con que pasaron diecisiete años nada más).

-por cierto sus hijo son agradables…-comento su hija que no había perdido la conversación-por cierto los chicos de Lee-san nos esperan, ¿no?-

-es verdad… será mejor ir…-dijo Ten-Ten llevándose a su esposo que aún lucía algo desconfiado.

Pero algo adentro le decía que por lo menos conocía a sus padres. _Pero por que los conozco_ (N/CH: por que con una viviste desde que tienes memoria y con el otro hiciste misiones ¬¬ y aún no adivinas), peor sin tener respuesta alguna se dejo llevar por su hija y mujer.

\--\--\--\--\

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró los cuatro que se encontraban pegaron la oreja para escuchar algún ruido afuera, cosa que naturalmente no sucedió y cuando no escucharon más que las pisadas que se alejaban suspiraron y se despojaron de los sombreros.

-fuiii…-suspiro Tanaru pensé que no ser iría nunca-vamos Rutohi… a ver quien llega primero a la casa…-

Y ambos niños empezaron a correr, una distancia no muy larga pero tampoco muy corta.

-en verdad es una casa grande- comentó el rubio- parece una mansión…-

-es muy idéntica a la mansión del clan Hyuuga…-dijo con un leve dejo de temor la morena- pero esta es más pequeña y más agradable- solo espero que Neji-oniisan no se entere antes de tiempo…-

De repente sintió como una calida mano le tocaba el hombre y ella instintivamente la entrelazo con una suya. Siempre aquello le daba ánimo, una simple muestra de afecto le levantaba los ánimos.

-¿segura que estarás bien?-pregunto el rubio a su espalda.

-si tú estas a mi lado, claro…-aseguro ella mientras se daba vuelta para mirar aquellos ojos azules.

Pronto ambas personas se encontraban perdidas en los ojos del otro y sus rostros se fueron acercando, cuando estaban apunto de besarse el ruido de algo romperse en la casa los separo abruptamente.(N/CH: pensaron de que habría un beso tan pronto… pues no… no nes XD) (N/ASU: snif… yo keria un beso…pero Hinata no me toma en cuenta… ToT )

-¿Tanaru, que paso?-preguntaron a coro los padres.

-yo no fui…-se escucho la voz de su hija de la casa.

Hinata con un suspiro salió en dirección a al casa, mientras Naruto la observaba, cuando de su familia se trataba podía llegar a ser como su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, era capas de mostrar una faceta que nadie mas que los miembros de su familia mas cercana conocían.

-bueno… no todo es perfecto… en esta vida- se dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la casa con resignación.

\--\--\--\--\

Mientras en el despacho de la Hokage, la nombrada se encontraba meditando algunas cosas y viendo los formularios de los nuevos integrantes de Konoha que aún no los rellenaban, _ha… estos niños solamente traen problemas…_ la puerta sonó y ella permitió el acceso a la persona.

-¿me mando a llamar Hokage-sama?-pregunto un hombre vestido de azul y verde.

-si…-asintió la mujer despegando la vista de los papeles- toma asiento Iruka-

El nombrado en silencio tomo asiento como le indicaba la mujer.

-bien… me imagino que no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de por que te llame- dijo la rubia mirando al castaño, ante el silencio de este prosiguió- te quiero encargar algo muy importante-

-¿algo importante?-pregunto abruptamente Iruka- ¿Qué cosa sería?...-

-verás… acaban de llegaron hoy dos personas muy importantes…- dijo la mujer- y con ellos venía dos personas… sus hijos…-

Esta información sorprendía al sensei, pero aún no entendía que tenia que ver él en todo aquel tema.

-y aquellas personas tiene que ingresar al último años de la academia…-termino viendo la cara de él- se que es opresivo… pero…-

-pero Hokage-sama… eso no se puede ya que…-no termino porque la mujer le detuvo con un gesto molesto.

-ya se lo que me quieres decir… pero…-sonrió con malicia- te puedo asegurar de que so unos excelente ninjas…-

-pero puede tratarse de…-intento de hacer razonar a la mujer. Pero ella no parecía entender.

-te aseguro que no son para nada traidores o cosas por el estilo- comento entrelazando sus manos- además a sus padres tú los conoces muy bien…-

Iruka abrió grande los ojos, sino se equivocaba si había entendido bien, quería decir que ellos habían vuelto.

-eso quiere decir que ellos…-murmuró incrédulo el castaño.

-así es…-aseguro la Godaime, sacando una carpeta reciente- aquí están algunos de sus datos… luego te entregare los demás…-

Iruka aún desconcertado, miro sorprendido la información que había dentro de aquella carpeta, _así que han vuelto después de tantos años, no lo puedo creer_.

-pero Iruka…-interrumpió Tsunade- te pediré un favor… nadie debe saber que volvieron… por el momento nadie… ¿entendido?-

-claro Hokage-sama…-asintió este haciendo una reverencia-permiso debo comenzar con el papeleo…-

-por cierto Iruka…-le detuvo la mujer antes de marcharse- deben empezar la academia dentro de dos día a mas tardar…-

-claro Hokage-sama…-asintió el ninja caminando hacía la puerta-nos vemos Hokage-sama-

Tsunade le despacho con una mano y volvió a su trabajo de kage de la hoja, pero mientras la rubia Godaime se encerraba en su despacho y se ponía a revisar papales, Iruka iba examinando la información entregada.

-no dice mucho…-comento algo molesto-solamente dice los nombres y en unas cuantas partes nada mas…-

Caminaba por los pasillos de la torre e la Hokage mientras su mente se llenaba de preguntas _¿Cómo serán?.. sé ¿parecerán a su padre?... ¿Qué carácter tendrán?..._ volvió a leer los nombres de los niños.

-Rutohi y Tanaru Uzumaki Hyuuga…-murmuro.

Sin saber que alguien le había escuchado por casualidad.

-¿Uzumaki Hyuuga?- repitió la sombra.

\--\--\--\--\

El sonido de algo romperse atrajo la tención de los padres, que ya caminaban hacía la casa, de estilo japonés (como ya lo había dicho antes) era de dos pisos bastante amplia, la mayoría de las habitaciones o cuartos tenían el piso de tatami, salvo algunos cuartos, que eran, la cocina (bastante amplia), el comedor, sala de estar y los baños, que habían dos, uno en la planta baja y otro en el segundo piso. El baño de la planta baja era bastante más amplio que el que había en el segundo piso, la casa constaba de unas cuantas habitaciones para huéspedes y/o familiares, tenía un pasillo exterior (de esos que rodean toda la casa pero sin ser vista por el exterior), que dejaba ver un hermoso y gran jardín interior con un pequeño estanque y con su típico palo de bambú que chocaba con una roca cuando vaciaba el agua, aparte de la cocina y las demás salas importantes, en la planta baja se encontraba un pequeño dojo que se utilizaba para los entrenamientos y una sala de reuniones en las que los del clan se ponían a discutir, en resumen era ver una casa Hyuuga pero mas pequeña y agradable.

El sonido que había provocado la separación de los Uzumaki ante el beso, había sido por la destrucción de un jarrón en el cual se colocaban las flores antiguamente.

Naruto pasó su mirada despreocupada, de un jarrón destruido y una Tanaru alegando que no era su culpa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó llegando a la zona de los hechos.

-nada importante…-aseguro Hinata- bueno Tanaru termina de limpiar y llévate tus cosas a tu cuarto…-

La rubia asintió en silencio y desapareció unos minutos dejando a los padres solos, estos se miraron y cuando iban hacer un movimiento se detuvieron por que la rubia salió rápidamente en busca de su bolso y desapareció tan rápido como llego.

-esa velocidad la saco de ti Naruto o.O-comento la morena sorprendida.

-ya lo creo… O.o-aseguro el rubio por su parte- no vayan a luchar por los cuartos…-

-si!-se escucho de arriba.

-sabes que no luchan nunca…-dijo su mujer levantándose.

-y eso me molesta a veces…-dijo le rubio-sabes que es común entre hermanos pelear un poco…-

-pero ellos no…-termino Hinata- ellos han vivido muchas cosas y por ello se han unido mas…-

-ya lo creo…-sonrió este- y eso me alegra bastante…-

Pero mientras eso pasaba abajo, arriba los cuartos ya estaban siendo ordenados, por lo menos en el cuarto del moreno era así, ya que en el de la rubia era todo lo contrario.

-¿Tanaru… terminaste?-pregunto su hermano golpeando en la puerta.

-sip!...-dijo ella- pasa…-

Rutohi le creció una gota en la frente siempre era lo mismo con su hermana, en ves de cuarto parecía mazmorra (y no dudaba de que fuera eso), ya que un poco de ropa estaba en el suelo junto con su capa y sombrero, su bolso de viaje ya esta en una esquina olvidado. Suspiro cansado pero no dijo nada.

-bueno te vengo a avisar de que me iré a bañar primero…-

-eh?... no hay dos duchas aquí?-pregunto la rubia mientras se desarmaba el moño dejando caer su rubio cabello en los hombros.

-si pero el de aquí, del segundo piso esta incompleto- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal- bueno luego nos vemos…-

-oki…-dijo ella mientras pensaba en lo ridículo que era tener un baño incompleto.

El moreno, salió del cuarto y bajo la escalera donde se encontró con su padre.

-Rutohi… espera…-pidió el, su hijo se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede papá?-pregunto mirándolo algo nerviosos.

-tu hermana ¿todavía esta en su cuarto?- pregunto y su hijo asintió-gracias…-

Rutohi bajo, mientras que Naruto iba en busca de su hija, pero su trayecto no termino, por que un grito proveniente del cuarto de su hija le hizo detenerse y en milésimas de segundo vio a Tanaru saliendo de su cuarto con el Kimono mal puesto y bastante agitada.

-¿Tanaru que paso?-pregunto cuando la vio a su lado.

-hay… hay alguien en mi cuarto!-Declaro ella- un mirón!... un pervertido!-

-¿en serio?-pregunto el rubio viendo la cara de su hija.

-lo juro!... ve a revisa!-dijo apuntando a su cuarto.

Naruto se dirigió al cuarto de su hija y vio el desastre que tenia ya por cuarto, _parece que heredo mi gusto por le desorden ¬¬_. Observo por todas partes pero no había rastro de algún mirón o pervertido, _pero no lo hubiera inventado…_

-papá… ¿hay alguien?…- pregunto acercándose a él.

-no, no hay nadie aquí…-dijo mirando por la ventana- ¿pero lo viste bien?...-

-no, no alcancé a verlo bien…-aclaro su hija- pero estoy segura de que allí había alguien!-

-esta bien… te creo…-aclaro su padre, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hija-pero ahora vete a bañar… creo que tú hermano ya termino… n.n…-

-claro!-dijo saliendo de su cuarto (N/CH: la convences rápido eh… Naruto-kun ¬¬)

Unos minutos después el rubio abandono el cuarto de Tanaru y bajando la escalera vio a la de ojos color perla mirando extrañada.

-¿a que se debió tal grito?-preguntó algo nerviosa.

-nada importante…-dijo sin más el rubio dirigiéndose al pasillo- iré a dar un vuelta por el jardín…-

-claro…-comprendió su esposa- no te demores eso si… la cena estará casi lista-

-OK!...-dijo saliendo al pasillo.

Mientras que Hinata se retiraba a la cocina (N/CH: que pareja mas singular no lo creen?...)

\--\--\--\--\

-por suerte no me pillaron…-decía uan vos en el techo de aquella casa.

-no lo creo…-se escucho una voz a su espalda.

-¿Cómo?...-fue la pregunta que logro decir el desconocido.

Frente a él se encontraba, Uzumaki Naruto con una sonrisa de verdadera alegría. (N/ASU: O.o ke rapido! )

-cuanto tiempo ¿no lo crees?-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo… como…-no termino por que el rubio le callo con un gesto.

-como lo supe?-pregunto Naruto, el desconocido asintió- verás con el alboroto que creo mi hija… se te olvido minimizar tu chakra y por eso me di cuenta de que estaba aquí… fuiste muy descuidado… sabes…-

El que estaba sentado junto al rubio bajo la vista algo apenado, pero el rubio coloco una manso sobre su cabeza.

-no te preocupes… no estoy…- no termino por que escuchó la voz de Hinata llamándolo- ven te invito a cenar…-

-pero yo…-comenzó el desconocido, pero no termino por que Naruto ya lo estaba jalando para que entrara a la residencia

\--\--\--\--\

-Tanaru el baño!-grito su hermano desde la puerta.

-ya voy…-dijo apareciendo detrás de él- te tengo!...-

-ha… Tanaru no me des estos susto!-dijo molesto el moreno.

-no sea aguafiestas hermanito…-se quejo la rubia entrando en el baño-pero bueno siempre has sido así…-

Cerró la puerta y Rutohi suspiro con cansancio, siempre mostrando que tenia energía de sobra. _A veces desearía ser como ella_. Escucho que la voz de su madre le llamaba desde la cocina.

-dime mamá?-pregunto entrando en la cocina-¿para que me llamas-

-quiero que me ayudes a colocar la mesa…-pidió esta colocando unos cuantos platillos en las manso de su hijo.

Mientras preparaban las cosas, Rutohi no dejaba de observar a su madre que parecía muy tranquila, algo dentro le inquietaba y no sabía lo que era, suspiro con frustración.

-Rutohi… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hinata mirándole preocupada.

-verás… mamá…-comenzó el moreno-¿por que volvieron a esta aldea?... se que tú no deseabas volver…-

Hinata bajo la vista como arrepentida, y su semblante cambio completamente del relajado que solía mostrar al nervioso incluso inseguro rostro que mostraba cuando era una niña.

-yo… yo…-comenzó tartamudamente ella- yo… en realidad quería volver a Konoha…-

-¿pero por que?...-pregunto su hijo (N/CH: creo que saco genes de Hyuuga… este niño ¬¬ algo inteligente este mocoso)- no lo entiendo…-

Hinata sonrió, esa muestra de incomprensión era típica de Naruto cuando estaba enojado o no entendía algo.

-lo que pasa… es que mucha gente que queremos está aquí- dijo mirando a su hijo por su perlas ojos- y si ellos están en peligro… bueno lo natural es ayudarles ¿no lo crees?-

Rutohi asintió en silencio sabiendo que aún en aquella últimas palabras su madre había mentido, _entonces por que se lo pensaron tanto para volver ¿aquí?... no se algo falta _(N/CH: bastante perspicaz salió este niño XP… todo un Hyuuga… por dentro).

-bueno solamente faltan tu hermana y padre…- dijo terminando de poner los cubiertos- bien ahora espera….-

No termino por que le sonido de dos personas entrando le provoco uan gran sonrisa, mientras que su hija salía en dirección a la cocina ya mas calmada, en el camino se encontró a su padre que venía junto a una persona.

-papá… ¿Quién es…-su pregunto quedo sin terminar.

Por que una persona que ella acababa de ver hace nada de tiempo estaba detrás de su adorado padre y sin poder contenerse grito.

-AHHHH!... ES EL MIRON!-señalo al sorprendido hombre- HENTAI!- (N/ASU: xD jajjaja! )

**Chibi-Hinata (CH): KYAAAA! Terminado el segundo capi n.n… aunque creo que dedo algo malito… ¿Asuka que crees?... (Mira para atrás) Asuka?... o.O donde se habrá metido… en fin… terminado y comenzando el tercero… ¿Quién será el mirón?... (Inner: si lo sabes para que preguntas ¬¬)… ¬¬… cállate… bueno… n.n espero ver sus reviews… piense que si me dejan muchos reviews Asuka y yo actualizaremos más rápido!... por cierto iré a buscar a Asuka… ¡¡ASUKA ¿Dónde ESTAS!... (desaparece del la zona iluminada) **

**Asuka Langley (ASU) : Konnichiwa! Por fin actualizamos el segundo capi… Uu aunke si fuera x mi…este ya estaria hace rato… (inner: esa Hinata es una floja…! ) y mas encima me deja los reviews a mi para ke de nuevo los conteste! aunke kon gusto los respondo! Ya ke ustedes siguen fielmente nuestro fic nn Arigattou! **

**MAS ABAJO ESTA LA WEB DE LOS FAN-ARTS!**

**RESPUESTAS.. xD **

**-Bruxi: muxas gracias x tu apoyo! Sigue leyendo ya ke no dejamos de lado a los demas personajes…cada uno se viene con una sorpresa!**

**-Hinata Hyuuga: ke bien ke te haya gustado! Y gomen por lo de los fan-arts… es ke no se ke paso y la web salio mal escrita… pero en eso estamos! Ah! Y entre las 2 contribuimos para la personalidad de los nuevos personajes.. gracias x tus comentarios!**

**-Snoop Hinata: estamos felices de ke nos sigas! Esperamos ke no nos dejes!**

**-Kurayami sama: jeje nos sentimos contentas de que te parezca buena la historia! Sis! Pero como ya leiste… todavía no los descubriran… de la ke se salvaron… Unn y no dejaremos a Gaarita atrás… pero todavía no aparecera.. jiji**

**-Cristillyn: Kya! ¬¬ lo mismo digo yo… tu tambien me dejas en suspenso con tu fic… sufro en esas horas de espera… te comprendo y gomen x la tardanza… siendo ke ya vamos bien avanzadas… (inner Asu: todo x culpa de esa Hinata! ) jeje sigue leyendo y gracias x hacerlo!**

**-Sakuma chan: jeje hacemos lo posible para ke les guste… pero imagina… komo no va a cambiar algo Hinata..con el maridito ke tiene.. jaja**

**-Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: (inner Asu: ke nombre mas largo…) kya! Gracias por tus opiniones! Ya saltamos de alegria! Y gomen…x lo de los fan-arts…es ke salio mal escrito…pero ya los veran! Jujuju y no te preocupes, ke llevamos bien adelantado el fic… solo ke nos tardamos en subirlo… (inner Asu: MENTIRA! ¬¬ es Hinata…) etto… ya ni lo controlo…**

**-Kamy: …nyo… todos los capitulos no seran mas ke esto… gomen… pero haci lo decidio Hinata… ademas yo kreo ke asi estan bien… no por esto no dejes de leer ke se pone muy bueno! (inner Asu: si supieras lo ke viene..ujuju risa malvada jajaja! )**

**-Saku Uchiha: Hai! Komo ya dije antes este fic si ke esta avanzado! A si ke no habra problema! Todos los dias aportamos algo (inner Asu: ssiii! Todos los dias obligo a Hinata a ke escriba mucho! Ñakañaka )**

**AVISO!**

**Asuka: uuff… x fin termine! U ejem.. volviendo al tema de los fan-arts… hice un group dedicado a ello… pero lo unico malo es ke no se usarlo! Ke problematiko! En fin… pero kon los fan-arts no hay problema, ya ke ustedes ingresan y se van al sector donde dice: IMÁGENES y seleccionan el de los fan-arts y listo! Podran verlos sin problemas.. y si kieren nos dejan sus opiniones en los mensajes! (inner Asu: espero ke sean buenas o si no los mato con mi eva-02! Y no sigo haciendolos!) esperamos ke les gusten dattebayo! Ja ne!**

**PD: Dejen sus reviews!**

**PD2: (inner Asu: baka! Komo kiero ke vean los fan-arts si no les he dado la web! ¬¬ ) **

**..jeje… etto.. aka les va antes de ke se me olvide, y la escribire varias veces para ke no hayan problemas! **

**http/groups. ke kon eso sea suficiente Uu solo tienen ke seleccionar el album..en este caso el de los fan-arts… **

**Sayonara! ¬**

**http/groups. si akaso… jeje Uu**


	4. Primeras travesuras

**CH: NIHO!... saludando a todos! Aquí otra vez con el tercer capi… y trabajando a full para actualizar lo antes posible… eso me recuerda Asuka debemos hablar con tu inner… la ves pasada me trato mal… pero eso se ve después… por cierto en este capi, nos enteraremos de algunas parejas (Inner: calla idiota… se supone que no lo debían saber)… calla te tú… T.T dos Inner me maltratan… nos vemos al final T.T (desaparece).**

**Aviso: mientras no encontremos un Disclaimer económico… pondremos este aviso… aquí vamos… los personajes de Naruto no son nuestro… son de Kishi-sensei… nosotras simplemente los tomamos prestados y los torturamos y hacemos sufrir un poco de eso no pasamos y no buscamos dinero por estos trabajos… simplemente por gusto… **

**ASUKA: eso es verdad…pero los personajes nuevos si ke son mios! Jajaja! (Inner: YEAH!) les pongo nombres…vestimentas..personalidades**

…**arreglo las parejas…todo eso…asi ke kualkier reclamo háganmelo a mi! No a la pobrecita de Hinata…Ahora nos vamos kon el capi! ¬**

**Capitulo III: "Primeras Travesuras"**

-¿mirón?- pregunto el rubio, observando a su hija que lucía mortalmente enojada-¿Por qué lo dices?...-

-por que es quien me espió!-dijo señalándolo- que haces mirón!... ¡¡FUERA!...-

Naruto vio como su hija actuaba de forma tan infantil (N/CH: que infantil, siendo que la vio cambiándose de ropa ¬¬)

-no creo que sea un mirón…-aseguro sonriendo el ojiazul.

-¡¡PAPAAA!-grito indignada- ¡¡trató de verme cambiándome de ropa!...-

-Tanaru… por favor…-pidió su padre- es un amigo muy importante para mí… n.n…-

El silencio que se hizo en aquel pasillo fue inmediato, Naruto vio como su hija pasaba la vista de él a su "amigo", y de un momento a otro estaba desafiando al mirón amigo de su padre. _Por favor que alguien controle a esta niña, que ya no puedo yo_. Y como Kami-sama andaba de buenas la ayuda llego rápidamente.

-¿Naruto, por que tardas?-preguntó la voz familiar de una mujer-¿Qué?...-

Su marcha había cesado cuando vio a una persona junto al rubio que sonreía tímidamente a la mujer. De cabello castaño, y vestido de forma similar a la de un jounnin y con un pedazo de tela largo color celeste bastante amplia, sonreía a la mujer.

-hola Hinata-san…-saludo tímidamente este.

-¿Ko-Konohamaru-chan?...-pregunto aún sin poder creerlo-¿eres tú?- (N/CH: no… si va hacer Sarutobi que salio de la tumba ¬¬).

-claro que si Hinata-san…-asintió este ni… ejem… hombre-mucho tiempo en verdad…-

La pequeña rubia, se acerco a su madre y le pregunto discretamente.

-¿mamá, lo conoces?-preguntó en un susurro.

-claro…-aseguro esta sonriendo- es un amigo de tu padre-

-¡¡QUEEE!-grito sorprendida la menor Uzumaki- ¡¡es un mirón!-

-¿mirón?... ¿él?...-pregunto sorprendida la moren- no lo creo…-

-pe-pero…- tartamudeaba la rubia.

-lo que paso fue un error- aseguro algo rojo y con una mano en la nuca- yo solo…-

-vamos, Konohamaru cenara con nosotros…-interrumpió Naruto- Hinata podrías por favor…-

-claro n.n…-sonrió esta dejando el pasillo y adentrándose en la cocina.

-pues vamos Konohamaru…-dijo el rubio llamando al castaño-vamos a comer… probaras las exquisiteces de Hinata-chan… n.n-

El nieto del difunto Sarutobi asintió y fue arrastrado por su amigo y hermano de tiempo atrás, mientras que Tanaru no perdía vista del "mirón" amigo de su padre.(N/ASU: esa niña me cae muy bien…)

\--\--\--\--\

Después de tan agradable y extraña cena con los Uzumaki, Konohamaru se quedo para charlar con los padres, para ponerlos al tanto de lo sucedido en la aldea mientras ellos no estaban. (N/CH: es muchooo tiempo… Konohamaru-chan te quedarás a dormir? XD…).

-así que Sakura-chan logro atrapar al baka de Sasuke…-dijo feliz Naruto- no me lo puedo creer, es como reírse en su cara…-

-bueno si….-comento el castaño- y tiene una hija de la edad de esta niña…-

Señalo a la rubia, que se limito a mirar de muy mala manera y trato de acariciar a Tanaru.

-no me toques…-dijo la rubia molesta- mirón ¬¬…-

-tiene su carácter esta niña…-aseguro Konohamaru.(N/ASU: tienes problema kon su carácter acaso!)

-y… y Kiba-kun y Shino-kun… ¿Qué paso con- con ellos?-pregunto tímidamente la morena sentada al lado del rubio.

-bueno… lo que supe es que…-arrugo un poco le ceños, como tratando de acordarse de cosas muy antiguas- se que ambos se casaron… el Inuzuka… se caso con la gritona-(N/ASU: jeje…una de mis uniones…no tenia otra opcion…no dejaria solito a kiba kawaii !)

-¿gritona?...- pregunto Hinata sin comprender.

-si la gritona…-asintió el castaño- la que peleaba y se insultaba con Sakura-san…-

-ah… esa rubia….-dijo como cometario en voz alta Naruto.

-¿se refieren a Ino?-pregunto Hinata de pronto- a Yamanaka Ino?-

El castaño asintió mientras que el rubio trataba con esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos de no reírse.

-¿Cómo se soportan eso dos?...-decía con la voz entre cortada por el intento de reírse- lo mas seguro que se maten entre si! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja….-

-con ella misma se caso…-termino Konohamaru evitando ver el rostro de su "hermano"-tienen dos hijos, la mayor ya salió de la academia hace dos años, en cambio el menor aún sigue… en ella-

-y… Shino-kun?...-pregunto nuevamente la ojos color perla-¿Cómo esta él?...-

-el tipo raro de los insectos…-dijo recordando las escasa veces que lo había visto- se caso con una kunoichi algo desconocida y tiene una niña… que asiste a la academia…-

-¿Qué Shino también?...-pregunto sorprendido el rubio-¿todo el mundo se caso acaso?...- (N/ASU: y ke? Hice mal en casarlos? ToT )

-bueno… todos sus amigos…-respondió el nieto del antiguo Hokage.

-¿incluso el cejas encrespadas II?...-pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-eh?... si todos…-aseguro el castaño.

-y tú… Konohamaru?...-pregunto de pronto Naruto-también tienes pareja?...-

-si… si tengo…-aseguro apenado el castaño.

-y la conocemos?...-pregunto sorprendido el kitsune mayor.

-si… si la conocen… n/n…- notoriamente rojo y avergonzado.

-y quien es?...-insistía le rubio muy emocionado (N/CH: Naruto… que eso es privado… deja de molestar… ya hasta pareces una de esa mujeres copuchentas de los barrios).

-bueno… es… Moegi…- dijo casi en susurro. (N/CH: ya lo se la mayoría quería verlo casado con Hanabi… pero bueno al final lo explico).

Antes esto el rubio abrió grande los ojos, por la sorpresa. Parecía que estaba en estado de shock o algo por el estilo.

-nunca… nunca… lo pensé o.O…-murmuro aún sorprendido- vaya…-

-pero dime una cosa Konohamaru-kun…-interrumpió la esposa del rubio, evitando así que el pobre castaño fuera llenado de preguntas de parte del rubio-¿Cómo te enteraste de que vivimos aquí?...-

Ante esta pregunta todos miraron serios al castaño que parecía algo nervios.

-ah… bueno… verán…-dijo muy nervios-yo lo escuche… por casualidad…-

-¿escuchaste?... ¿de quien?...-pregunto Naruto serio- dime!...-

-de Iruka-sensei…- respondió asustado por la reacción de su amigo-lo escuche por casualidades de la vida… pero él no lo sabe…-

-¿en serio?...-pregunto la rubia, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada (algo muy difícil en ella) y alejada del castaño- mira que aparte de mirón… escuchas conversaciones que no debes… que amigo ¬¬-

-niña…-murmuro enojada Konohamaru- ejem… ejem… bueno lo escuche cuando estaba iba dejar un informe a la Hokage-sama…-

-así?... ¿en serio?...-pregunto cínicamente la Uzumaki menor- porque note creo- (N/CH: creo que Tanaru se las trae con el pobre de Konohamaru… pobre castaño ú.ù)

Konohamaru guardo silencio y pidió paciencia a los dioses para soportar a esta niña.

**:FLASH BACK:**

Cuando Iruka había abandonado la torre, el castaño se escabullo hasta el despacho de la mujer, cuando llego abrió la puerta y vio como la rubia guardaba unos papeles en una carpeta seriamente.

-¡¡Hokage-sama!-exclamo entrando rápidamente-¿Quiénes son los Uzumaki Hyuuga?...-

-¿he…?...-fue la única respuesta de la rubia.

-responda!...-exigió le ninja- ¿acaso Naruto-niisan ha vuelto?...-

La Hokage golpeo su escritorio enojada y bufo bastante molesta mirando hacía la ventana.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?...-pregunto la mujer sin mirarlo si quiera.

-lo escuche hace poco…-respondió sinceramente él-lo escuche de Iruka-sensei… cuando salía del despacho…-

_Maldito Iruka… te mato ahora…_. Se volteo molesta y con una notable vena en la frente, y aunque pareciera increíble trataba de sonreír.

-será mejor que lo olvides…-hablo confiada la rubia-ellos no quieren…-

-me niego!...-grito este molesto, como niño pequeño- me niego… yo quiero ver a Naruto-niisan!...-

-ya basta Konohamaru!-grito enojada la rubia, golpeando el escritorio dejándolo, inservible para siempre- deja de actuar como niño mimado!...-

Konohamaru ante tal muestra de enfado y fuerza decidió cambiar su expresión, callándose y bajando la vista notablemente triste. Tsunade la ver este acto del menor suspiro cansada mente y de lo que era su antiguo escritorio saco un papel y escribió algo.

-toma… la dirección de ellos…- dijo entregándoselo-ahora no se bien si ellos te recibirán, eso dependerá de ellos…-

-gracias Hokage-sama- dijo el castaño tomando el papel y marchándose.

**: FIN FLASH BACK:**

-luego vine aquí… y…-comenzó Konohamaru.

-y empezaste a espiarme por la ventan de mi cuarto ¬¬…-dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

-bien ceo que tengo que irme…-dijo de pronto él levantándose- nos vemos luego…-

Se levanto junto con Naruto y así se despidieron del castaño en el recibidor, mientras que la morena miraba el cielo nocturno que había echo acto de presencia. _Las cosas estas comenzando a moverse antes de lo que creía_.

-por dios… vamos niño…-dijo de pronto ella- vamos a las camas ahora…-

-pero mamá…-comenzó a quejarse al rubia.

-nada de quejas Tanaru…-dijo su madre- ya es muy tarde…. ¡¡vamos!-

-si…-asintieron ambos niños mientras corría cuarto arriba.

\--\--\--\--\

Ya en cada cuarto los mellizos alistaban las cosas para el día siguiente, y planeaban una que otra travesura, mas pensaba en lo último era Tanaru.

La puerta del cuarto del moreno sonó, y sin esperar respuesta se abrió.

-Rutohi… ¿estas despierto?- pregunto su melliza entrando.

-Tanaru ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto su hermano algo preocupado- ¿a que vienes?...-

-yo… yo no vengo a nada…-dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa- simplemente vine a preguntar… ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?...-

-yo… mmm… no lo se… no tengo ningún plan creo…- respondió pensativo su hermano-pero creo que…-

No termino su frase ya que su madre había entrado y mando a Tanaru a dormir.

\--\--\--\--\

-¿ya duermen?...-pregunto Naruto al lado de Hinata.

-no se encontraban conversando…-dijo su mujer a su lado-creo que planean algo…-

-je… lo mas seguro es que Tanaru planee algo…- rió el rubio-es como yo cuando tenía su edad…-

-por eso es tan alegre…?-pregunto Hinata recostándose en el pecho del rubio.

-bueno podría ser…-dijo le rubio mirando el reloj del velador- será mejor que durmamos un poco…-

Beso a Hinata en los labios y con palabras dulces apagaron la luces (N/CH: neh?... quería otra cosa más?... si es así de avisan.. mientras tanto… dejen que lo disfruten solos n.n)

\--\--\--\--\

Al día siguiente, todo comenzó de lo más normal, para la joven pareja Uzumaki, hasta que esa tranquilidad fue cortada por….

-TANARUUUUUU REGRESAAAAAAAA!- se escucho la vos de un niño molesto por toda la casa.

-atrápame Ruto-chan – se burlaba la rubia.

Tanaru salió al pasillo de la casa, seguida de cerca por un cambiado Rutohi, que lucía muy molesto y enojado, sin polera. Pero la carrera no duro mas ya que su madre les detuvo y castigo ambos niños, terminando así el rally de los mellizos.

-demonios…-se quejo la rubia minutos después un cuarto-este lugar es muy aburrido…-

-pero Tanaru… no podemos hacer nada…-dijo un ya calmado Rutohi- no podemos salir de la casa…-

-¿eh?.. ¿salir?...-repitió la rubia, comenzando a reír como histérica- Rutohi eres un genio!... te besaría… pero en estos momentos no quiero…-

-na-nani?...-pregunto temiendo haber dicho algo que no debía y asustado por la reacción de su hermana.

-eso es lo que debemos hacer Rutohi…-dijo su hermana de repente- debemos conocer este lugar por nosotros mismo…-

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?...-grito sorprendido su mellizo- no, no podemos…-

-claro que si!-asintió la rubia emocionada, ya casi le brillaban los ojos de la pura emoción- iremos a conocer Konoha!...-

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, Tanaru tomo la mano de su hermano y lo arrastro fuera de su segura casa.

\--\--\--\--\

Tanaru y Rutohi corrían por las calles de Konoha libres, la primera parecía no darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba prohibido para ella, mientras que el segundo no podía sentirse más nervioso por todo aquello. _Si mi mamá y papá se enteran… nos mataran T.T… Tanaru ¿Por qué siempre debes hacer esto?... no podré vivir en paz ni una sola ves?_. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de las cabezas de los antiguos Hokage (N/CH: este niño es inteligente XD… se dio cuenta de donde estaban).

-Ta-Tanaru ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-ya verás…-respondió la rubia, sacando de su bolso algo, que confirmo las sospechas del pobre mellizo, mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba los labios de la mujer.-ya verás… ju, ju, ju, ju ,ju, ju, ju…-

Unos minutos después una persona ajena a todo esto caminaba tranquilamente, cuando volteo a ver las caras de los antiguos Hokage…

-¡¡¡¿QUUEEEEEEEE!...-grito la persona sorprendida-¡¡¡HOKAGES-SAMA!-

Mientras la persona corría en unos arbustos cercanos dos pares de ojos observaban la escena de antes, una reía a más no poder mientras que la otra ya no podía más por su preocupación.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…-reía la rubia recostada en el suelo- no puedo más… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… se ve gracioso…-

-pero Tanaru…-dijo su hermano- lo que hiciste no esta bien… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué a ella?...-

-a… bueno…-dijo deteniendo las risas- elegí a esa mujer por que… no me agrada del todo…-

-¿solo por eso?...-pregunto su hermano sorprendido-no lo puedo creer cuando se enteren nuestros padres…-

-creo que será mejor que no se enteren…-dijo la rubia guardando algunas cosas en su bolso- además… ya tengo suficiente con el castigo de hace poco… y si le sumo este tengo como para diez años más…-

Rutohi suspiro cansado, mientras dirigía su vista hacía otro lugar… cuando vio algo que no le gusto para nada, se volteo para hablar con su melliza, muy preocupado.

-Tanaru…-dijo este, mientras escuchaba cosas sobre aquel mirón de la otra noche, le toco el hombro-Tanaru… escúchame…-

-¿Qué sucede Rutohi?...-pregunto algo molesta esta- ya te dije que no te preocuparas por nuestros padres…-

-ellos en este momento no me preocupan…-aseguro el moreno.

-¿entonces?-pregunto la rubia sin entender.

-sino que me preocupan ¡¡ELLOS!-dijo señalando a unos shinobis cerca suyo.

-OK!... será mejor salir de aquí lo antes posible…-murmuro la rubia, siempre se metía en líos pero casi siempre salía ilesa de todos, exceptuando en los que sus padres la atrapaban-cuando diga corre… correrás lo más rápido posible… ¿de acuerdo?-

Su hermano asintió y Tanaru se levanto tan ágilmente que los ninjas que andaban por allí le tomaron por sorpresa.

Tomo aire y….

-¡¡AHORAAAAA!- aquel grito llamo la atención de todos los que andaban por allí.

Los shinobis lo único que vieron fue las espaldas de dos personas, una rubia y otra de cabello negro-azulado… y tan rápido aparecieron así de rápido desaparecieron, una gotas se dibujaron sobre lso ninjas que no tomaron muy en cuenta a los pequeño y se dedicaron a buscar a la persona responsable de aquella broma (N/CH: mmm… que les digo… QUE LO ACABAN DE PERDER… todo por que subestiman a una tierna niñita XD)

Mientras que los mellizos corrían a cualquier dirección que los llevara lejos de esos hombres, así que desconociendo el lugar y sin saber a donde se dirigían, llegaron a una zona de entrenamiento para gennins en medio del bosque.

Se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire y descansar de tan larga corrida (N/CH: practicaban para la maratón de Konoha… ¬¬ por que no me convence esa teoría).

-ah… ah…-se quejaba Rutohi apoyado en un árbol cercano-¿lo-los perdimos?...-

-ya… ah… ya lo creo…-murmuro Tanaru sentada en el suelo-¿pero donde estamos ahora?...-

Miro a su alrededor y lo único que vio fueron árboles y árboles que le rodeaban.

-no… no lo se…-dijo su hermano acercándose a ella- pero lo-lo seguro… es q-que estamos en un bosque…-

-gracias Einstein… ¬¬- dijo con ironía su hermana, levantándose-ven, camina…-

-¿a-a donde vas Tanaru?...-pregunto nerviosos su hermano.

-no es obvio…-dijo exasperada la rubia- vamos a buscar la salida de este lugar…-

-pero Tanaru…-se asusto su hermano notoriamente- y si nos perdemos?...-

-¿Cómo nos vamos a perder?-pregunto ella a cercándose- estas conmigo, recuerdas…-

-por eso mismo…-replico el moreno- la última vez que estuvimos así, nos perdimos una seis horas en un bosque, más pequeño que este…-

-ah… bueno… aquella ves…-dijo su hermana nerviosa-paso que era muy pequeña…-

-paso hace un mes atrás ¬¬-murmuro Rutohi.

-bueno ya!...-hablo la rubia- camina o sino nos perderemos de verdad…-

Y sin esperar respuesta le tomo de la mano y se fueron de aquella zona internándose más en el bosque (N/CH: tiene peor orientación que su padre esta niña ú.ù), caminaban y caminaban y lo único que veía eran árbol tras árbol, hasta que la rubia se acerco a algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

-mira Rutohi… ¿Qué es esto?...-dijo señalando lo que era sin duda en sello explosivo-¿lo sabes por que yo no?...-

-TANARU SALE DE ALLI DE INMEDIATOOOO!-grito el nombrado recociendo lo que su hermana señalaba- RAPIDOOO!... ES UN SELLO EXPLOSIVO!-

-¡¿QUEEEE!-giro la rubia, que con un movimiento rápido se alejo de aquella zona.

Pero lo que no previeron ambos niños fue, que cuando Tanaru esquivo aquel pergamino explosivo, la rubia había activado otra trampa, haciendo que de esta salieran varios kunais en varias direcciones, imposibles de evitar para cualquiera.

-TANARUUUUUUU!-grito el moreno cuando vio algunos kunais en dirección a ella.

-Ru…-no termino ella, ya que una persona le borro la visión de su hermano-RUTOHIII!

**CH: aquí otra ves!... terminado le capi… ji, ji, ji, ji… ¿Qué les pareció?... yo lo encontré interesante XD… (Inner: claro si tu lo escribiste) bueno… espero que no lo encuentren tan corto… de verdad que trato de alargarlos pero no puedo… T.T… sobre lo de Hanabi… no quise casarla con Konohamaru ya que… para ella tengo otros planes (Inner: en serio?... pensé que la habías matado) urusae!.. Bueno… por lo demás espero que les haya gustado… y que nos dejen muchos reviews… lo que me recuerda… Asuka tenemos que hablar con tu inner… me maltrato la otra ves T.T… sabes que soy una autora muy sensible… TT.TT (Inner: y una llorona) y me da penita continuar así… (Inner: además de llorona.. cobarde con un inner ¬¬… que miserable)… te dije que te callaras!... bueno ahora deja a Asuka mientras voy por los reviews! (Desaparece un una nube de humo)… **

**Asuka: nyo, nyo, nyo, yo quise que hiciera travesuras en las caras de los Hokages esa niña… en especial en al de esa vieja gruñona, ja, ja, que divertido! XD… me gusto el capi!... estoy ansiosa de saber quien tomo a Tanaru… (Inner: ¬¬ como si no lo supiera… soy una de las autoras ¬¬) kyaaa! Kedo muy bueno, así que dejen muchos reviews! Dattebayo! **

**Chibi-Hinata: ASUKA! HORA DE RESPONDER REVIEWS!-. **

**Asuka: Hai! Kon gusto lo hare! Ahhh! Lo olvidaba! X alguna razon las pag web ke escribo no salen en el fic…es ke no acepta los guiones bajos… ( si kieren ver los Fan-arts agreguenme al MSN y me piden el link:**

**(el asterisco lo reemplazan por un guion bajo) darkasukahotm...**

**Eso! Ittekimasu! n.n**

**Spuchan: gracias x leer el fic…trataremos de actualizar lo mas rapido posible…**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: ke bien ke te haya gustado! Jeje ya sabes kien es el miron!**

**Snoop Hinata: espero ke tambien te guste este capi y los proximos! Para ver los fan-arts me agregas al msn y te doy el link!**

**Cristillyn: juju…la maldad se devuelve con maldad! Tu me dejas con dudas y grax x seguir leyendo…(inner: actualiza pronto! ) Sii! ke nos dejas en la desesperación! ToT muy simpatika, me caíste genial!**

**Spider-boy: sip! Era una de tus suposiociones! Lo demas ya lo sabes ya ke todos lo dias chateo contigo Naruto-kun! Hinata y yo te damos el apoyo en tu fic! (inner: aunke no tenga mucho tiempo para leer) snif…Ja ne!**

**Gabe logan: nos emociona ke leas nuestro fic..ya ke las dos (inner:sobretodo Hinata-nee-chan…) aportamos con este! Bye!**

**Hinata Hyuuga: ke inteligente! Sip! Es Konohamaru ,pero no x pervertido..jaja! en relacion a las parejas…eso lo veo yo (asuka) gomen…pero Kurenai no esta con Kakashi (inner: es linda pareja) pero soy realista! Casi no tienen contacto en la serie…ademas ellos tienen otras parejas…pero ahí se nos ocurrira algo para tu amiga…jeje sigue leyendo! Y veras…**

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: jaja! Konohamaru no es hentai...ok! a veces..**

**Actualizaremos lo mas rapido posible! (inner: U¬¬ no opino x ke me retan…) cuídate! (inner: saludos a tu consciencia!)**


	5. Conociendonos

**CH: ni ho!... bueno como hoy no tengo muchas ganas de hablar y dejar los mensajitos (inner: milagro… se callo)… ejem… bueno ahora les dejo el aviso.**

**AVISO:… como todavía no encontramos un Disclaimer económico, seguimos con el aviso… los personajes son de Kishi-sensei, así que nosotras simplemente los utilizamos para torturar a uno que otro… (Ejemplo Sasuke XD) así que no NOS DEMANDE… SENSEI!...ahora les dejo a Asuka n.n**

**ASUKA: ¬¬ x mi ke se pudra! Nosotras tambien tenemos personajes auntenticos! (inner: shannaro! Ò.ó ) **

**Capitulo IV:"Conociéndonos" **

(N/Asuka: Kyaaa!... me encanta este capitulo… kawaii!) (N/CH: Asuka escribió algo… ohhh… es increíble… XD).

La imagen de una Tanaru desapareciendo junto a aquél desconocido en una nube de humo dejo de por si asombrado al moreno, que simplemente vio como en vez de su hermana aparecía un tronco.

-Ta-Tanaru…-logro decir antes de que una fuerza le sacara de el centro de los kunais.

\--\--\--\--\

Tanaru abrió los ojos cuando sintió le suelo firme otra vez bajo sus pies, pero aún así no se soltó de quien le había salvado su vida,_ además tiene un rico aroma_, (N/CH: aya tú… tienes que revisarte la nariz niña XD… demasiadas pista di ¬¬) pero aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos no se atrevía a mirar a su salvador, _pero por la estatura diría que es como de mi edad…. Es un poco más grande que Rutohi…_ se separo del desconocido aún sin mirarlo al rostro y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones.

-Rutohi!... Rutohi!-llamaba asustada (N/CH: y aún no le da las gracias a la persona que le salvo la vida) - ¿Dónde puede estar él?...-

Y tampoco ahora hubo respuesta, Tanaru se empezó a desesperar y silenciosas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de esos blanquecinos ojos. Se dejo caer al suelo.

-maldición!...-grito golpeando el suelo con frustración…- ¿Dónde esta?...-

-oye… estas bien?...-pregunto su recientemente acompañante

-¿eh?... si, estoy bien…-dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo- pero, ¿me puede dejar sola?...-

-claro que no!...-objeto el otro- casi te matas hace poco!... claro que no!...-

Ante esto Tanaru miro un poco desconcertada a la persona quien estaba a su lado, y de inmediato indignada se levanto del suelo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?...-le pregunto molesta-tú no eres nad…-

-soy quien te acaba de salvar le pellejo… ¬¬…-dijo el molesto.

-¿eh?... bueno si… pero…-miro seriamente al hombre-nadie te pidió ayuda…-

La rubia sin ningún escrúpulo se acerco demasiado ante el joven y este se puso colorado, nerviosos alejo el rostro de la rubia.

-límpiate… aún tienes lágrimas…- comento el niño.

-¿eh?...- Tanaru aún mantenía rastro de las lágrimas de hace poco, mientras se las limpiaba-gracias…-

Aparto la cara de él, y miro a todos lados y pateo el suelo frustrada, notando la desesperación de Tanaru, se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué buscas?...-pregunto viendo el enojo latente en sus rostro.

-ah… busco a mi hermano…-dijo volteando a verlo- por casualidad no lo has visto?...-

-ah… así que es tú hermano…-murmuro por lo bajo-que bueno que no era nada más…-

-disculpa dijiste algo?...-pregunto la rubia sin escuchar eso.

-no… no he dicho nada n.nU…-sonrió el- pero si te refieres a tu acompañante…-

La rubia sintió con la cabeza y antes de que dijera algo más, el muchacho se llevo las manos a la boca y grito.

-KUROMARUUUU!- (N/CH: creo que ya saben quien es no?... n.n).

-eh… eso no es nombre de perro…- se extraño Tanaru.

Y antes de que volviera a decir cualquier cosa, unos ladridos de perro (inner: no vayan a ser de gato… baka… ¬¬…) (CH: no molestes… ú.ù…) y un pequeño cachorro, de color negro con pequeñas marcas café y al parecer con los ojos permanentemente cerrados (N/CH: imagínense a Akamaru pero en negro y en café… así es Kuromaru…) (N/ASU: realmente es de raza Doberman…en honor a mi perrito ke murio… ToT ) y luego apareció el buscado, el moreno Uzumaki.

-RUTOHI!-grito feliz la rubia abalanzándose sobre él.

-Ta-Tanaru…-respondió este viendo a su hermana acercándose.

Pronto estaba en lo dulces brazos de la rubia, que le gritaba lo muy contenta que estaba de verlo vivo y lo volvía a abrazar y de vez en cuando lo terminaba ahorcando. (N/CH: está niña sabe demostrar sus emociones la máximo XD)

-ah… me tenías muy preocupada…-repetía- muy preocupada… eso no se le hace a tu hermanita… sabes…-

-si… pero…-trataba de hablar un asfixiado Rutohi-de-déjame… re-respirar… Ta-Tanaru…-

La rubia asustada lo soto y vio como su hermano terminaba azul (N/CH: Kisame tienes! parientes XD) (N/ASU: kya! Ke asko! ), entonces cayo en la cuenta de algo y miro seriamente a su hermano.

-¿Cómo fue que te salvaste de ser una brocheta humana?...-pregunto sorprendida.

-cuando te vi desaparecer…-comenzó el moreno- se-sentí como algo me jalaba para atrás… y-y luego vi que este perro estaba junto a mí…-

-¿perro?...-pregunto extraña la chica de ojos color perla-¿Cuál perro?...-

Entonces vio que cerca del niño que le había salvado la vida hace poco.

-KYAAA!... que lindo! / …-dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo- ¿Quién es el dueño?...-

-yo… yo soy le dueño…-comenzó él, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por la rubia que le llenaba de preguntas.

-¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Cuántos años tiene?... ¿Cuándo nació?...-preguntaba sin parar- ¿le gusta el pan?... ¿es vegetariano?... ¿se como gatos?... ¿ratas?... ¿tiene pulgas?... ¿la rabia?...- (N/ASU: kome pan? Ke es esto! )

Se vio obligada en dejar el interrogatorio por la severa mirada de su hermano y la falta de aire, ya se estaba comenzando a poner azul (N/CH: niña que tienes que respirar, al menos que quieres acompañar a tu abuelo al mas allá...)

-por cierto Tanaru…-llamo su hermano- ¿lo-lo conoces?...-

-¿eh?... no para nada… recién lo vengo a ver n.n- dijo la rubia sin más, sonriendo como solía hacer su padre cuando estaba nerviosos.

-¿co-como te llamas?...-preguntó un Rutohi más serio de lo normal.

-yo… yo soy…-dijo el niño- Naota… Inuzuka Naota- (N/CH: ahhh!... ven es el hijito de Kiba n.n)

-Inu…Inuzuka-murmuraba la rubia-ahhh! Eres uno del clan can… esos que tienen perros par luchar y todo eso!...- (N/ASU: kya! Amo a ese clan! ..y a Kiba… )

Naota y Rutohi miraron asustados a la rubia que parecía que había descubierto algo muy importante.

-¿y tú como lo sabes?-preguntó un sorprendido Naota.

-por que?...-repitió la rubia-por que yo lo se todo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…- (N/CH: igual a su padre esta niña u.u)

Naota dejo de observar a la rubia por unos minutos, después de todo estaba riéndose como demente (Inner CH: como alguien que conozco yo ¬¬) (N/CH: que te calles de una vez) y miro al moreno Uzumaki.

-¿y ustedes como se llaman?-pregunto serio.

-no-nosotros somos…-comenzó el de vista azul.

-somos Tanaru y Rutohi…-interrumpió como siempre la rubia a su hermano-un placer Inuzuka-kun n.n-

-eh… prefiero que me llamen Naota…-dijo el dueño del perro.

-claroooo!-grito entusiasmada la rubia- por cierto, ¿no tiene calor con eso puesto?...-

Indico la capucha que estaba usando el Inuzuka en esos momentos.

-Eh… claro que no…- aseguro este-¿Por qué lo preguntas?...-

-ya veo…-dijo la rubia- bueno es ¿piel de verdad?...-

-claro que no!-dijo molesto Naota-es sintético…-

-pero es que parece piel de verdad n.nU…- se apresuro a aclarar la rubia- pero bueno…-

Naota le miro con desconfianza, _parece que no son de aquí, nunca antes les había visto por estas zonas_. Sus observaciones fueron cortadas por la imprudente de Tanaru que le miraba fijamente a su rostro.

-hoo… genial…-dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos de él- mira Rutohi… tiene tu mismo color de ojos-

-¿Qué… que dices?-pregunto su hermano-¿se-se parecen a los míos?…-

-claro!... son hermosos!-dijo la rubia entusiasmada- neh… Naota-kun… ¿nos puedes enseñar el lugar?-

El nombrado asintió y pronto el recorrido por aquél bosque comenzó.

\--\--\--\--\

Mostrar todo el lugar (bosque), resulto una experiencia muy divertida ya que tanto Tanaru como Rutohi, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo en lugares como aquel bosque.

-descansemos un poco-pidió la rubia sentándose a la sombra de un árbol.

Todos hicieron caso a la petición de la rubia y pronto los tres estaban descasando en distintas partes del claro.

-are...-la rubia sintió algo en su cabello, lo tomo entre sus manos-¿Qué es esto?-

Lo que tenía en sus manos era un insecto grande y asqueroso (N/CH: Asuka-neechan a ti te gustan los insectos como el que tengo en mi manita?) (N/ASU: IE! Los odio! los odio! los odiooo! Me ponen nerviosa! Me dan atakes de locura!) (inner ASU: U¬¬ esos te vienen siempre…kon o sin bichos..), Naota desde su lugar de descanso observaba la reacción de la Uzumaki, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica no hacía nada de lo que él se imaginaba.

**:IMAGINACION NAOTA: **

-KYYYAAAAAAAAA! SAQUENMELOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaba una Tanaru histérica corriendo por todas partes- QUE ALGUEN ME LO SAQUEEEEEEEEE AHORAAAAAA, LLAMENNNNNNNN A UNA AMBULANCIIAAAAAAAAAA AHORRRRRAAAAAAAA-

**:FIN DE IMAGINACIÖN: **(N/CH: este chico tiene una imaginación bastante peculiar…)

La rubia se había acercado a su hermano aún con el insecto entre sus dedos.

-mira Rutohi… ¿no es lindo?...-pregunto su hermana-mira sus patitas a que es adorable! / …-

-Ta-Tanaru deja eso en paz…-pidió su hermano viendo el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse rojo- creo… que-que debemos regresar…-

-¿eh?... ¿tan pronto?...-preguntó la rubia viendo el cielo- vaya… el tiempo pasa cuando uno se esconde XD…-

-¿Por qué se esconden?...- pregunto Naota al ver a la rubia.

-ah… bueno verás…-comenzó la rubia- hicimos una pequeña travesura… y ahora nos escondemos para no ser castigados!...-

-¿Qué travesura hicieron?-pregunto un extrañado Naota.

-ah… nada grave…-dijo sin más la rubia- simplemente dibujamos…-

-rayaste las cara de la Hokage…-dijo Rutohi de brazos cruzados- por eso n-nos escondimos…-

-¿Qué hicieron que?...-pregunto sorprendido Naota- con razón algunos adultos andaban preocupados…-

-bueno, je, je, je… si...-asintió nerviosa la rubia-pero ahora… quiero salir de aquí!...-

-ya… pero no grites…-dijo un poco molesto el chico de marcas en la cara.

-¿pero n-no nos perderemos?...-pregunto de pronto el moreno-de-después e todo es muy grande y…-

-claro que no…-dijo Naota- recuerden que Kuromaru esta aquí, el nos ayudara, ¿verdad Kuromaru?...-

La respuesta fue un pequeño ladrido del cachorro. (N/ASU: kawaii! )

-entonces comencemos!-grito otra ves la rubia.

E ignorándola ambos hombres se fueron dejándola sola.

\--\--\--\--\

-no los encuentro…-dijo de pronto una Hinata muy preocupada-¿Dónde podrán estar?...-

-no… no lo se…-dijo un serio Naruto-pero tendremos que ir a ver a Tsunade-baachan…-

-¿crees que ellos?...?-pregunto tímidamente la Hyuuga.

-no lo creo, pero aún así…-dijo del rubio caminando muy rápido- vamos a ver a Tsunade-baachan!...-

Y antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer o decir algo, ya estaba siendo llevada a ver a la mandamás de toda la aldea. _Solo espero que estén bien…._

\--\--\--\--\

Caminaron bastante, cuando comenzaron a ver por fin una posible salida de aquel oscuro y horrible bosque, (esta se había convertido en la opinión de ambos mellizos).

Tanaru tenía las ropas sucias junto a su hermano y a ambos le sonaban las tripas por falta de alimento, en cambio su recién nombrado amigo estaba como si de un paseo se tratara (N/CH: después de todo pasa casi todo el tiempo en aquél lugar…. No me extraña ¬¬).

-ahhh… al fin fuera…-dijo la rubia saliendo a la calle-¿Qué demonios le pasa a es bosque?... pasamos tres veces por el mismo lugar.

-es para detener a los intrusos-aclaro Naota saliendo junto con su perro.

-si… si… todo lo que digas…- dijo Tanaru moviendo la mano y alejándose de ellos- pero… ¿Dónde estamos ahora?...-

Movió su cabeza en todas direcciones para ver algo familiar que le dijera como volver a su casa, pero lo único conocido que encontró fue la cara de la Godaime pintada, una gotita se le dibujo en su nuca, _hay cuando mis padres lo vean ¬¬U._ sacudió la cabeza y vio como dos sombras se acercaban a pasos rápidos hacía ellos.

-mi-mira Tanaru…-dijo de pronto su hermano-son…-

Las sombras se hicieron mas claras y pronto vieron a una pareja de personas (inner CH: no si van a ser de perros… cada vez eres mas idiota sabes ¬¬) (N/CH: ya te dije que te callaras ¿no?...) (N/ASU: ¬¬ los perros tambien tienen sombra…) que eran un rubio y una morena.

-¿Quiénes son?...-pregunto extrañado el Inuzuka.

-nuestros padres…-murmuraron al tiempo los mellizo.

-hola papis!...-saluda nerviosamente la rubia-¿Qué hacen por aquí?...-

-Ta-Tanaru, Ru-Rutohi…- tartamudeo su madre- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?...-

-oe!… eso lo pregunte antes yo!...-se quejo la rubia, pero al ver la mirada de su padre callo de inmediato.

-responde Tanaru ¿Qué hacen por aquí?...-pregunto un serio Naruto.

Tanaru ante ese cambio radical en la voz de su padre trago saliva nerviosa y más pálida que Hinata.

-lo… lo que pasa… es que…-comenzó a hablar nerviosamente la rubia- es… es… bueno… salimos…-

-¿salieron?-pregunto el rubio arqueando una ceja-y ¿para donde?...-

-bueno… bueno…-murmuro Tanaru, sentía la atenta mirada de todos encima de ella _Hay… si les digo la verdad… puedo olvidarme de mi libertad para siempre hay… pobre de mi TT.TT_.

-a dar un paseo… al bosque…-interrumpió de pronto la voz de Rutohi.

Todos voltearon a verlo, y este viendo que todos esperaban de que volviera a decir algo se puso nervioso y como era su costumbre comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices y a agachar la cabeza nerviosamente, tal como lo hacía Hinata cuando veía o hablaba con Naruto,

-Rutohi…-murmuro Tanaru mientras sonreía calidamente- gracias (N/CH: claro y esta agradece por que su hermano le esta salvando el pellejo mientras que él no tiene la culpa de nada ¬¬)

-bu-bueno… no-nosotros salimos…-comenzó nervioso el moreno- estábamos… m-muy…-

-muy aburridos y queríamos conocer Konoha…- hablo de pronto la menor de los Uzumaki- ya que cuando llegamos ayer, no pudimos ver la y sin querer no fuimos al bosque…- (N/CH: ni yo creo tamaña mentira XD… además de que prueba esta a su espalda, aunque una parte de la historia es verídica XD)

Naruto y Hinata sabían de lo que sus hijos decían era mentira, y la prueba estaba a sus espaldas, pero sus hijos seguían diciendo aquellas cosas.

- y fue cuando nos perdimos que nos encontramos a Naota…-finalizo la rubia- y nos ayudo a salir de aquel bendito bosque…-

-¿Na-Naota?-pregunto Hinata-¿qui-quien es?...-

-es-es quien nos ay-ayudo a salir del bosque mamá…-dijo Rutohi.

-si… lo acabo de decir mi mamá no me toma en cuenta… TT.TT-murmuraba tristemente la rubia- si es él…-

Ambos padre vieron como un niño se acercaba a ellos tímidamente, su vestimenta era bastante familiar para ellos, al parecer no era mayor que sus hijos, vestía una chaqueta sin mangas y con capucha café oscuro, que recordaba mucho al que Kiba solía usar, (con esas misma "piel" rodeando la capucha) que en esos momentos tapaban su cabello, con una camiseta de redecilla por debajo muy difícil de notar, con unos pantalones característicos de Kiba verde oscuro, y poseía las marcas características de los Inuzuka en sus mejillas y de unos ojos azules mas claros que los de Rutohi. (N/ASU: se podrian decir celestes)

-un Inuzuka… ¿eh?...-se acerco el rubio mas grande para verlo-con ojos azules… entonces es verdad…-

-¿eh?... ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?...-preguntó extrañado y desconfiado Naota.

-por que yo..-comenzó el rubio, mas sus palabras se perdieron por que fue interrumpido por su hija hiperactiva.

-papá, mira su cabello… ¿no es extraño? XD -dijo mostrándole la "piel" que rodeaba la capucha- es muy divertido-

-¡¡¡QUE NO ES MI CABELLO!-grito fastidiado el de marcas en la cara-observa bien esto…-

Se saco la capucha para dejar ver unos cabellos castaños bastante claro y el mismo peinado de Kiba, Tanaru miro a Naota impresionada y sin saber por que sintió como su rostro se enrojecía levemente, y de esto se dio cuenta Naota y sintió sin disimulo alguno que sus mejillas estaban ya bastante rojas y sus miradas se cruzaron y sin proponérselo se quedaron viendo un buen tiempo. Rutohi viendo esto con timidez se acerco a su madre y le jalo la chaqueta.

-mamá… mamá…-llamo él todo rojo (N/CH: este niño si que entiendo todo rápido XD)

-¿eh?... ¿Qué sucede Rutohi?...-pregunto esta viéndolo a la cara.

-¿no-nos podemos ir?- pregunto mientras veía a su hermana que no despegaba la mirada de Naota (N/CH: a esos dos tiene para rato! XD).

-claro…-aseguro ella- T-Tanaru vamos…-

Y sin esperar respuesta de su hija le tomo la mano y se la llevo de allí rompiendo así el contacto visual entre ambos niños.

Caminaron un poco antes de que Tanaru se soltara del agarre de su madre.

-espera un momento…-pidió esta y salio corriendo en dirección al Inuzuka- en seguida vuelvo…-

Hinata se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a su hija llegar a su destino, y miro a Rutohi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras que Tanaru llegaba junto a Naota y su padre.

-casi me olvido…-dijo después de recuperar un poco el aire y se acerco a Naota y- adiós Kuromaru!...-

Les dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza en señal de afecto que respondió, con ladridos de aquel can, luego volteo a ver al dueño del perro y se acerco algo tímida hacía él.

-bueno Naota-kun… nos vemos otro día…-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla rápidamente y luego volteando a ver a su padre- bueno papá… nos vemos en la casa… nos vemos Naota-kun… Ja ne!-

Y se fue con la mano en señal de despedida, mientras que Naota quedaba medio ausente y sonrojado tocándose la parte de aquel pequeño pero beso al fin y al cabo. Cuando ya no hubo rastro de su hija, Naruto se acerco al que paso a ser un soñador niño.

-hey… niño…-le comenzó a tocar el hombro, pero el castaño ni caso que hacía.

-guaf… guaf…- ladraba un preocupado Kuromaru.

-niño… niño…-Naruto perdiendo la paciencia tomo aire y luego-¡¡¡¿NIÑO ME ESCUHAS!-

-¿eh?...- fue la única respuesta de Naota y cuando miro a Naruto- AHHHHHHHH!-

Tal potente grito, lo escucharon muchas personas que estaban cerca de allí.

-no tienes que gritar ¬¬-dijo Naruto molesto-bueno nos vemos…-

Comenzó a andar, cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza y se volvió a ver al Inuzuka.

-me saludas a Kiba… tu padre…-dijo antes de que Naota dijera algo se fue de allí.

-¿co-como sabe el nombre de mi padre?...-pregunto sorprendido.

**CH: KYAAA!... ne… ne… terminado el capi... y pronto comenzaran los problemas en la academia… les gusto la última parte del capi?... eso lo sugirió Asuka-neechan XD… yo lo encontré un poco empalagoso (pero bueno en fin n.n)… ahora… ¿que pasara con Iruka cuando vea a los hijos de sus alumno?... y veremos a los hijos que faltan por presentar!... YEAHH… y ahora si acepto todo aquello aquellos tomatazos pedradas, palos, bombas nucleares, etc.… por mi retrazo ú.ù… gomen nasai por ello, pero tratare de que no se repita n.n… pero bueno… espero sus reviews ya que es lo que mantiene con vida para poder continuarlo y pronto n.n… ahora por los reviews!...**

**Asuka: Hai, Hai! Yo aporte ideas para este capi… por eso me gusta cada vez está más bueno!**

**AH! Y se me olvidaba! Vean mis fan-arts! ) y dejen muchos reviews ya que nos dan ánimos a Hinata y a mí para que sigamos escribiendo y dibujando, dattebayo! Ittekimasu! Sayonara!...**

**(inner ASU: nani! Empalagosa?...me las pagaras…) **


	6. Cumpliendo el castigo

**CH: NI HOOO!... nuevamente estamos de vuelta… gracias por los reviews y como no estoy muy inspirada para dejar mensajes de autora paso la palabra a Asuka-neechan XD…**

**ASUKA: Konnichiwa! Digo lo mismo! Grax x los reviews! TToTT me emocionan! Y gracias a los fieles lectores ke tambien leen mi fic: "Nuestra Union", y los ke no saben… trata de la historia previa a esta, lo ke paso antes de ke los personajes tuvieran hijos, de cómo comenzo su relacion amorosa y blabla… para saber más leanlo! n.n seria un honor! Etto… y lo ultimo… mi nick en fanfiction es "Dark-Asuka" (inner: ¬¬ ya kallate).**

**AVISO: como me canse de buscar un Disclaimer económico les dejare de ahora en adelante este aviso (me canse de buscarlo ¬¬) así que aquí va!... como se repite hasta el cansancio los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a Kishimoto nosotras simplemente los secuestramos y los obligamos a trabajar n.n de eso nada más XP… así que NO QUEREMOS MAS DEMANDASSSSSS PLISSSSSSS!... ahora si pueden leer el capi que viene XD**

**ASUKA: ¬¬ al demonio kon el disclaimer! Y ahora si… pueden leer…**

**Capitulo V:"Cumpliendo el castigo…"**

Tiempo después de que todos los Uzumaki se fueran de aquella zona, el chico Inuzuka aún mantenía la cara de idiota (N/CH: puede que suene feo pero es la verdad) y la mano levantada en señal de despedida, que ya había pasado hace una media hora atrás (N/CH: ven… quedo como un completo idiota)(N/Asu: no me lo trates mal! Ò.ó ), cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a volverse normales pudo ver una sombra acercándose a él, cuando al sombra tomo forma pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos negros y marcas en la cara acompañado de un perro por decir poco gigante (es como ver a Akamaru en el manga cuando vuelve Naruto a Konoha de ese tamaño esta). Parecía algo molesto.

-¡¿papá!...-pregunto algo extrañado el menor- ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

-¿Qué hago aquí?...-pregunto realmente molesto-te demoraste tanto, que tu madre y hermana se pusieron como histéricas…- (N/Asu: uff… me lo imagino…)

_Cuando no…_ pensó el menor de los Inuzuka, mientras tenía una gota en su nuca, su madre y hermana le cansaban bastante.

-por cierto papá…-hablo otra vez el niño mientras avanzaban camino a su casa- hoy me encontré con un par de niños…-

-los conocías?...-pregunto sin tomar mucho en cuenta su hijo en realidad-¿eran tus amigos?...-

-papá!...-exclamo molesto el niño-¿acaso no me escuchaste lo que te dije?...- (N/CH: te comprendo hay veces que nadie me escucha T.T).

-perdón no te puse atención…-se disculpo su padre.

_¿Qué clase de padre me vine a ganar?_, miro con resignación al hombre que llamaba padre, después de todo eran la misma sangre.

-papá te dije que los conocí hoy… ¬¬-replico molesto Naota-¿en serio eres mi padre?...-

Kiba tenía una gota en su cabeza y parecía algo apenado.

-bueno eso déjalo de lado- dijo como tomando pasando por alto aquel tema-entonces ¿Qué paso con esos niños?...-

-ha si…-dijo el de cabello castaño mas claro- bueno los encontré en el bosque, estaban escondiéndose…-

-¿escondiéndose?...-pregunto sorprendido Kiba- ¿Por qué?-

-a… eso es lo mas interesante de todo…-respondió feliz el niño- es que pintaron la cara de Hokage-sama… por eso se estaban escondiendo…- (N/Asu: jajaajjak! xD ke niños creé…?)

-¿Qué pintaron la cara de Hokage-sama?-pregunto incrédulo el líder del clan Inuzuka. _ Por eso estaban tan enojada esa vieja ¬¬._- ¿Cómo eran?...-

-muy agradables…-comento bastante extrañado su hijo- en espacial Tanaru... fue quien hizo esa "pequeña" travesura…-

Kiba escucho eso y vio en el rostros de su hijo, que se tornaba rojo, entonces sonrió con malicia.

-¿no, te gustara de casualidad esa niña?...-pregunto con picardía. (N/Asu: hai!)

-¡¡¿queeeeeeee!... ¡¡claro que noo!...-negó varías veces con la cabeza, peor poco convencía a su padre- verdad Kuromaru…-

-guaf!...-ladro el perrito negro.

-no digas eso T.T…-lloro Naota- hasta mi perro esta en mi contra…-

Su padre se rió y el niño comenzó a ponerse más rojo que antes (N/CH: creo que se parece a Hinata XD), pero Kiba al enterarse de aquella travesura le recordó las travesuras que hacía su amigo de infancia. _ Debe ser igual de traviesa que Naruto… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?... _ (N/CH: ¿Quién sabe?... quizás retando a su hija XD)

\--\--\--\--\

-¡¡achoo!- estornudo Naruto en esos momentos en su casa.

-Na-Naruto ¿te enfermaste a caso?- pregunto Hinata a su lado mientras lo observaba.

-no… no lo creo…-comentó el rubio- solo creo que alguien debe estar hablando de mi ¬¬…-

-¿Quién puede ser?... ¬¬-pregunto su hija inocentemente.

-eso es obvio… ¿no lo crees Tanaru?...-dijo su padre algo molesto- y todo por tu culpa…-

Tanaru bajo la vista apenada, ¿Cómo la habían descubierto? (N/CH: creo eso es demasiado obvio ¿no? ¬¬)

-papá, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?...-pregunto sorprendida- pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona…-

Ambos padres se miraron nerviosos y con gotas en la cabeza.

-bueno… ejem…-tosió nerviosos el rubio-verás… cuando te castigamos…-

-si por injustos ¬¬- declaro ella.

-no-no tocaremos ese tema ¿esta bien? n.n-interrumpió la morena con una sonrisa sombría. (N/CH: peligro Tanaru con tu madre)

-eh… claro… claro mamá…-asintió muy nerviosa la rubia. _Mejor no le respondo nada cuando esta si… o si no mi castigo llega hasta el día de mi muerte T.T_.

-bueno cuando te fuimos a ver a tu cuarto…-interrumpió el rubio cortando el tenso ambiente que se había formado- te buscamos en toda la casa… como no te encontramos fuimos a ver a Tsunade-obaachan…-

-¿fueron con la anciana?...- preguntaron a coro los mellizos.

-pe-perdón…- se disculpo Rutohi cuando vio la mirada amenazante de su madre.

-ejem… ejem…- si fuimos con la anciana…-asintió el rubio- y allí nos enteramos de lo que hiciste…-

Ante esto último la pobre rubia tembló de pies a cabeza y comenzó a sudar como cascada, después de todo cuando sus padres la castigaban eran horrible _kami-sama me porto bien por que me torturas así?... TT.TT…_. (N/CH: no quiero imaginar cuando se porte mal o.O)

**:FLASH BACK:**

-¡¡Tsunade-obaachan!-grito el rubio entrando repentinamente le rubio-¡¡ tenemos un…-

No término por que vio algo que le espanto, la rubia Hokage lucía molesta y aterradora y muy furiosa.

-¿Tsunade-obaachan?- murmuro el rubio por lo bajito- ¿tomaste mas sake del que debía?...-

-¡¡claro que no!-grito ella-¡¡me molesta esto!...-

Indico con al exterior, y los dos shinobis miraron hacía la ventana.

-¿la ventana?... ¿Qué tiene la ventana?- pregunto el rubio sin comprender nada de lo que pasa. (N/CH: OK… a Naruto se le murieron las últimas neuronas eso ya esta confirmado XD)

Ambas mujeres miraron sorprendidos al rubio y tenían una gota gigante en la cabeza.

-¡¡claro que no me refiero a eso!-grito otra ves molesta.

-sabes Tsunade-obaachan…-dijo el rubio tapándose los oídos- si sigues gritando así, vas a quedar afónica muy pronto n.n-

Tsunade en esos momentos quería liquidar a aquel hombre delante suyo, peor gracias a la intervención de la morena, que hasta ese momento se había quedado callada, se salvo de ser una viuda mas.

-¿pe-pero que es lo que le-le molesta Hokage-sama?...-pregunto clamada.

Tsunade le miro ya más tranquila, pudo hablar mas tranquila.

-me molesta eso…-dijo volviendo a indicar la ventana, y se adelanto a lo que iba a decir el rubio-observen las caras esculpidas en piedra-

Ambos hicieron lo que la mujer dijo y muy pronto estaba luchando por no reírse frente a ella, claro que el rubio no pudo reírse y estallo en carcajada limpia.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…-reía Naruto a mas no poder y con sendos lagrimones en los ojos.

Hinata en cambio ocultaba su risa mejor que su esposo.

-¡¡no te rías!... ¡¡mocoso!- ordeno la Godaime mas que furiosa-ahora se que no fuiste tú…-

-claro que no fui yo…-se quejo el rubio deteniendo su risa- y no soy un mocoso… ¿Qué crees que soy yo?...-

-un mocoso ruidoso ¬¬-respondió la Hokage molesta- pero ¿entonces quien podría ser?...-

Frente a esa pregunta los Uzumaki guardaron un silencio sepulcral ellos ya sabían quien había sido, pero no iban a entregar a su hija a una persona que era peor que cualquier animal salvaje, incluso que el cara de serpiente ese (N/CH: maldito Orochigay ¬¬… ya me las pagaras todas) (N/Asu: Kya! Odio a ese askeroso, transmutado sexual, asexuado de Orochigay! . )

-aunque…-murmuraba la rubia ajena al nerviosismo que tenían ambos ninjas- Naruto, Hinata…-

-si…-hablaron a un tiempo ambos Uzumaki.

-¿a que han venido?...-les miro con la mitad del rostro culto por sus manos.

-bueno… vinimos por que…-comenzó nervioso el rubio y sudando a m as no poder- no… no encontramos a Rutohi y Tanaru… desaparecieron…-

-ya… puede que yo sepa donde estén…-dijo seria la Godaime, clavando sus iris claras en ellos.

-¿y-y como lo sabe?...-pregunto tímidamente la morena.

-unos cuantos ANBU los vieron…- respondió Tsuande molesta- pensaron que eran parientes de los Yamanaka…-

A los dos Uzumaki les creció una gotita en la cabeza, ¿_cómo pueden confundirlos con un pariente de Ino?..._

-¿y para donde fueron?...-pregunto algo nerviosa Hinata.

-al bosque…-comento la rubia- a la zona de entrenamiento… cerca del área donde suelen entrenar los chunnin o futuros chunnin…-

-¡¿QUEE!- grito Naruto preocupado-tenemos que ir de inmediato…-

Y antes de que la morena pudiera hacer algo, ya la tenían en las puertas (N/CH: Hinata parece un bulto más que persona, lo traen de un lado a otro XD).

-un momento…-les detuvo la mujer rubia- tendrán que traerme a sus hijos mañana a primera hora… y hacer que limpien el desastre que causaron…-

-esta bien…-dijo el rubio- pero ahora me retiro…-

Y como si fueran una simple visión de la Godaime desaparecieron.

**:FIN FLASH BACK:**

-y por ultimo… mañana tendrás que limpiar todo…-dijo muy serio Naruto- espero que aprendas la lección… Tanaru-(N/CH: mira quien vino a decir eso ¬¬… el burro hablando de orejas…).

Miro a su hija, esperando alguna respuesta, pero Tanaru estaba dormitando en su puesto mientras que Naruto contaba su relato, esto hizo enfurecer al rubio.

-¡¡¡TANARU DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!- grito molesto, haciendo que la casa temblara (N/CH: me recuerda alguien que no escuchaba a su sensei o Hokage a su edad XD).

-¡¡KYAAAAA!-grito la rubia también despertando asustada, y haciendo que la casa temblara por segunda vez en el día- papá no me asustes así… ò.ó-

-entonces no te duermas ¬¬-se quejo él.

-bueno eso no importa… n.nU…-dijo nerviosa la chica de ojos blancos- ¿Qué debo hacer mañana?...-

-limpiar todo lo que ensuciaste…-dijo el tranquilo- en resumen la cara de la vieja XD…-

-¿Qué?...o.O- había quedado shokeada ante la noticia- pero eso no se puede es injusto!...-

Se quejaba mientras veía a su padre salir del cuarto.

-pero tu lo hiciste así que a cumplir tu castigo…-hablo tranquilo el hombre- por surte no pintaste todas las caras de los Hokage, como lo hice yo a tu edad, buenas noches ja, ja, ja, ja XD-

-¿co-como que tú pintaste las caras?-preguntó enojada- ¡¡OYE! Ven quiero hablar!...-

Pero no tuvo respuesta y molesta se fue a dormir.

\--\--\--\--\

El día siguiente comenzó sin pena ni gloria para la rubia Uzumaki, ya que debía cumplir con su castigo, aún molesta por eso y por que la habían echo levantarse a lo que decía ella una hora de locos, a las cinco y media (N/CH: y de verdad es una hora de locos XD). Por ordenes explicitas de la vieja la levantaron a esa hora._ De seguro lo hace par fastidiarme… es una vieja amargada._ (N/Asu: estoy muy deacuerdo…)

-bu-buenos días…-saludo entrando a la cocina sin reprimir un bostezo.

-bu-buenos día Tanaru-hablo su mellizo a su espalda.

-¿are?... ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-pregunto sorprendida su hermana.

-tu hermano como es de buena persona te ayudara en tu castigo- dijo la voz de su padre entrando- ofreció su ayuda, pese a que no tubo nada que ver en aquel asunto…- (N/Asu: ya no kedan hermanos(as) de ese tipo.. TT-TT )

-¿en serio Rutohi?-pregunto esperanzada la rubia, y cuando el moreno le asintió le abrazo con ganas (N/CH: Rutohi… luego te quejas de que quedas sin aire… y que Tanaru es una asesina)- gracias Rutohi… gracias por ayudarme en este cruel castigo T.T-

-Ta-Tanaru… no llores…-pidió su hermano

-¡¡claro!-asintió esta rubia, y volvía a abrazar- ¡¡te quiero muchooooooo!-

-vamos Tanaru déjalo respirar…- pidió Naruto al ver que su hijo ya pasaba a estar azul-vamos que tiene que limpiar y bastante…-

Entonces a la rubia le asalto una duda.

-¿y quien verá que yo cumpla el castigo?-pregunto inocentemente.

-yo…-soltó de pronto su padre- yo me encargare de supervisarlos…-

-genial… así yo podré…- comenzó la Hyuuga menor, pero se callo cuando vio el rostro de su madre aparecer (N/CH; como la mala de la película el grito XD)

-bue-buenos días a todos (N/CH: el matinal de…. No pude resistirme lo siento XD) (N/Asu: jajajjak! te falto decir "Chile" Hinata-nee-chan! U chiste interno..)- saludo la morena entrando a la cocina- es-espero que Tanaru se por que bien… y cu-cumpla todo…-

-hai… hai…-asintió la nombrada muy asustada.

-bien que les parece… si de-desayunamos?...-dijo Hinata, nadie se opuso ante eso.

Así el desayuno se desarrollo en un completo silencio a comparación de otros, cuando terminaron, Tanaru salio de la casa más que rápido, pero Hinata le detuvo cuando llego al portón (esa puerta que separa la casa de la calle)

-Tanaru afírmate el pelo…-pidió mientras le entregaba un pedazo de cinta azul.

-mamá… déjame el pelo así…-se quejo la rubia cuando su madre le termino de peinar.

-claro que no… te lo puedes ensuciar…-se quejo su madre- bueno ya esta…-

Tanaru estaba molesta, pero decidió callar después de todo ella era su madre, pero realmente no le gustaba que le hicieran "moñitos", que en esos momentos llevaba, una cola de caballo o moño alto. Se despidieron de Hinata en la entrada a su casa y fueron a cumplir el castigo de la rubia menor.

\--\--\--\--\

Mientras los tres miembros restantes de la casa estaban afuera, Hinata se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de la casa, cuando vio en el refrigerador y despensa que no quedaba demasiada comida, _ y con lo que comen ellos… seguro me matan si no hay nada… tendré que ir a comprar u.uU._

Lo último le puso muy nerviosa, pero no tenía otra alternativa, después de todo no podía dejar a su gente sin alimentarse, preparo algunas cosas para cuando los demás volvieran y se fue hasta la puerta, en el pequeño tramo se miro en el espejo y suspiro con resignación.

-no hay caso se darán cuenta de todos modos…-dijo arreglándose el flequillo un poco- solo me queda hacer esto… en fin…-

Salio de la casa algo mas pálida de lo normal, y camino por las calles de Konoha.

\--\--\--\--\

-¡¡HAAA!...papá ¿puedes ayudarnos?...-pregunto una rubia muy enfadada, aún le faltaba mas de la mitad de toda aquella bendita cara- no terminaremos antes del mediodía…- (N/Asu: no te kejes niña… tu padre limpiaba las 4 caras en un rato…)

-vamos Tanaru…-dijo tranquilo su padre- no te quejes mira a Rutohi… él ni si quiera se ha quejado….-

-él no se quejará… pero yo lo hago por los dos…-dijo molesta la chica de ojos color perla y muy pronto cambio su rostro de cachorrito- vamos… papiii… ayúdanos… onegai... T.T…-

Ante aquella mirada el rubio nunca se podía resistir (N/CH: ningún padre se resiste ante aquellas miradas de sus hijos XD… y eso es verdad), y lo que haría a continuación sabia muy bien que Hinata no lo aceptaría, _pero en fin… que le vamos a hacer…_

-esta bien… les ayudare pero solamente cuando lleguen a la mitad…-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal levantarle el castigo- pero nadie se debe enterar… ¿de acuerdo?...-

-¡¡siiii!...-grito feliz la rubia- así trabajamos más rápido ¿verdad Rutohi?...-

-etto… si…-claro Tanaru…-asintió el moreno.

_Je, je, je, te gane esta, vieja amargada… soy la mejor en esto, ja, ja, ja, ja… _(N/CH: creo que a ella le vendía bien tener un inner XD) y comenzó a trabajar muy animada y con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro, signo equivoco de que estaba planeando algo. De esto se dio cuenta la rubio y suspiro algo cansino,_ de seguro ya esta planeando otra cosa… hay… que vida… y de seguro Hinata me mata si se entera de eso… no paso de mañana ¬¬…_ miro el limpio cielo de aquella aldea

\--\--\--\--\

Pero mientras eso ocurría en las cabezas de los Kages, la morena esposa del Uzumaki se encontraba caminado por las tiendas mas cercanas a su casa, _ no puedo creer que esto sea lo mas cercano, camine casi seis cuadras…_ pero al parecer nadie la había reconocido, _ después de todo son diecisiete años, años de cosas que la gente se olvida…_

En eso iba pensando cuando diviso un mini market y decidió hacer todas las compras allí y ahorrarse mucho tiempo (N/CH: hasta a ella se contagio del síndrome de Naruto… el de no hacer nada XD… (C/inner: del cual tú estas crónica verdad? ¬¬)… tenías que llegar u.uU) pasó la visa por los pasillos de aquel lugar y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la esposa de Neji (N/CH: OH si la familia vuelve… XD) y sin saber por que se acero a ella, cuando se acerco un poco más pudo notar que Ten-Ten estaba conversando alegremente con otras dos mujeres más, cuando las pudo reconocer, pudo ver que una era de cabellera rubia y la otra de cabellera rosa (N/CH: ¿Quiénes serán? XD… (C/inner: si lo sabe para que preguntas ¬¬) hay que te calles), y sin proponérselo escucho la conversación que tenían.

-si, Naota llego muy tarde ayer…- dijo la rubia- Kiba estaba que perdía la cabeza de la preocupación…-

-¿no será al revés Ino?...-preguntó algo irónica la de pelo rosa- seria que, tú y Kanna-chan ¿eran la que estaban que perdían al cabeza?...- (N/Asu: Kanna: otra de mis invenciones! Es la hija mayor de Ino y Kiba)

-claro que no Sakura…-se indigno Ino- pero bueno… eso no importa… lo que yo quería contarles era otra cosa…-

-¿Qué cosa?...-preguntó Ten-Ten, mientras miraba le precio de lagunas cosas.

-lo que paso fue que, Naota llego tarde ayer por que…-comenzó a susurrar la rubia-estuvo ayudando a unos niños…-

-¿y eso… que tiene de importante?...-pregunto sin interés Sakura

-verán… aquellos niños no los conocía…- dijo Ino con algo de misterio en su voz- y por lo que Naota dice… acaban de llegar…-

-y eso… ¿Qué tiene de especial?...-pregunto ahora la castaña, mientras la de mirada verdosa asentía- pudieron ser niños, que pueden estar acompañando a sus padres… a buscar algún ninja para un trabajo…-

-lo que pasa es que…-Ino se acerco a ellas, como contando el mas grande secreto- dicen que sus padres son de aquí…-

-¡¿Qué!...-gritaron sorprendidas ambas amigas.

-si yo también me sorprendí….- dijo la rubia- creo que sus nombres eran Tanaru y Rutohi… y su padre le envió saludos a Kiba…-

-¿Tanaru?... ¿Rutohi?...-repitió extrañada Sakura- no creen ¿Qué son nombre algo raros?..- (NC: hay Sakurita… querida más rara eres tú con tu "pequeña" frente y cabello rosa ¿no lo crees?...) (N/Asu: ¬¬ no seas tan mala con Sakura!) (NCH: vale… tratare de no ser "tan mala" con dekorin-chan XD) (N/Asu: aunke… yo les inevente esos nombres… nyo… ToT me los critican!(inner/A: ¬¬ y ahora ke? Se podran a hablar entre ustedes? Continuen sera mejor!) x ke no la puedo controlar!)

-¡¡Rutohi!...-exclamo de pronto Ten-Ten, provocando miradas extrañadas de sus compañeras de compras- los conozco… hace unos días atrás le enseñamos su nueva casa…-

-¿en serio?...-pregunto sorprendida Sakura-¿y donde queda?...-

Hinata, que hasta ese momento se encontraba paralizada escuchando lo que hablaban se quedo horrorizada ante la pregunta de Sakura, _no puede ser nos descubrieron demasiado pronto…_ pero antes de que Ten-Ten dijera algo un ruido a sus espaladas les llamo atención, al voltear pudieron ver a una mujer de largos cabellos negros-violáceos, que por estar de espalda a ellas no le veían el rostro, pero Ten-Ten la reconoció de inmediato.

-hola…-saludo alegre la castaña.

-la conoces?-pregunto en susurro la rubia, mientras Hinata se volteaba y saludaba tímidamente.

-si… la conozco…-respondió acercándose a ella- tú eres a la que le enseñamos la casa hace día ¿verdad?...-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-ven te presentare a unas amigas…-dijo alegremente Ten-Ten mientras jalaba de la morena.

Pero la Hyuuga simplemente quería salir huyendo de aquel lugar, _hay dios ayúdame…_

**CH: ohhhh…. Hinata se acaba de meter un líos… ahora si que la descubren… ¿Cómo puede librarse de esta?... mmm… no tengo la más mínima idea… (C/inner: y eres una de las autoras ¬¬)… ¿por que no te duermes como en los capis anteriores? (C/inner: por que me gusta fastidiarte la vida)… se parece a mi hermano TT.TT… pero bueno… Asuka-neechan ¿sabes como se librara?... creo que no n0n… ahorita no tengo nada mas que decir… así que solo espero sus reviews y perdón por el retraso… la inspiración se fue otra ves de vacaciones… por lo menos de mi parte XD… así que les dejo a Asuka-neechan… así que MATTA NEEE!**

**Asuka: Hinata tan inocente como siempre n.n, ji ji… Kya! No me gusta que molestes a los personajes me da penita… kieren saber que pasará?...**

**Yo también! (inner: acaso creían que les diría algo!... ni loca mejor sigan leyendo) je je Dattebayo!...**

**Y los ke kieran ver los fan-arts solo agreguenme al msn o mandenme un mail… mi usuario en fanfiction es Dark-Asuka y pueden reconocerme x ke eskribo el fic "Nuestra unión" … a si kep… eso! Y no olviden dejar reviews! (inner: a ver si kon eso Chibi-Hinata se entusiasma y me manda el kapitulo para actualizar mas pronto…) mejor kallate! Ke después Hinata-nee-chan a la ke kiere matar es a mi! TT-TT ..**

**Ahora respondere reviews! El trabajo duro para mi ¬¬**

**-Kisame Hoshigaki: Holap! Aka estamos haciendo lo imposible x subir los capi mas rapido… imaginate komo estamos de ocupadas… gomen, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo ToT eso si! Ya estamos muy avanzadas en kuanto a la historia… **

**-Spider boy: Konichiwa Naruto-kun! Lo sentimos x el retraso… pero ya vez! Hemos estado muy ocupadas… jajja… Kyuubi siempre da sus opiniones… eso pasa.. uno no los puede controlar.. pero en fin! Sigue asi kon Hinata-nee-chan y komo sabes si me inspiran para mas LEMON! Jajajja! Cuídate! Saludos! y x parte de Hinata-chan te manda de todo eso ke hicieron… ujujuju! (inner: kon esto ke dije estoy muerta…) sabes ke te ayudare en todo kon ella! Sere su consejera sentimental!**

**-Misato kat-chan: Hola! Nos alegra mucho ke leas nuestro fic! Solo decirte ke sigas haciendolo!(para ke no te confundas este fic lo hacemos dos personas: Hinata-nee-chanChibi-Hinata y yo AsukaDark-Asuka) Y si kieres aprovechas y lees el mio: "Nuestra union" ke tiene mucha relacion kon este, se podria decir ke es el pasado… todo lo ke paso antes de ke eskaparan… y de komo se formaron los noviazgos… (inner: algun otro auspicio? xD)**

**-Snoop Hinata: muchas gracias! Nos animas mucho! Y kon respecto a los fan-arts… solo ve mi msn y me agregas o mandame un mail, mi usuario es Dark-Asuka (ahí aparece) y komo ya dije anteriormente lo puedes encontrar en mi fic: "Nuestra Union" se ke es algo lento y ke seria mejor escribirte mi mail o darte el link de la web inmediatamente… pero siempre ke lo escribo sale kon errores… es por eso… espero ke no te molestes… Y en la parte amorosa no te preocupes! Ke tengo pensadas muchas parejas mas! Las relaciones amorosas son mi especialidad! n.n (inner: ¬¬ si no… solo lee su fic, ke aparte de eso tambien se especializa en LEMON) u/u kallate… Nos vemos! Kualkier kosa me avisas!**

**-Kurayami sama: X fin actualizamos! Y no te preocupes ya ke no dejare de dibujar! Tus opiniones me animan a hacerlo! De verdad me emocionan! Y es cierto… nunca paso nada entre Hinata y Kiba… ya sabes soy la encargada de las parejas, pero aun asi Hinata-nee-chan no lo hubiera permitido, ella ama Naruto, ademas es mi pareja favorita! Y paso el dato de nuevo, lee mi fic ke ahí veras komo se hicieron novios los personajes de este fic (el surgimiento…) Nos vemos!**

**-Gaby Uchiha: holas! Nos alegra ke te haya gustado! Y ya kasi lloro x las opiniones positivas ke he tenido de mis personajes! Solo me keda seguir dibujando y escribiendo mi otro fic! Y tu sigue leyendo! Muchos besos!**

**-Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: konichiwa! Aka estamos demasiado okupadas, x eso sentimos el atraso... y para saber lo ke sigue solo te keda leer.. ah! y si kieres ver los fan-arts te dire ke hacer, ya ke si escribo el link de la pagina o mi mail no saldran bien… no se x ke, pero salen mal escritos… Lo ke tienes ke hacer es un poko (mejor dicho bastante) problemático… primero busca el fic ke estoy escribiendo: "Nuestra union" (y de pasada lo lees) y te vas adonde sale el autor: Dark-Asuka (ke soy yo) le haces un click y buscas donde dice email y le presionas… ahí te va a salir mi msn, me agregas o me mandas un mail diciendome el tuyo (en kaso ke no tengas msn) y asi nos comunicamos y te digo la web de los fan-arts… de antemano muchas gracias si es ke tomas la molestia de hacer todo esto… Saludos!**

**-Himeno Asakura: Ups..! kreo ke ya has descubierto otra de mis parejas… pero para ke sepas mas… solo sigue siendo tan fiel komo siempre y no dejes de leer! Y si puedes lee mi fic… ke a todos les estoy pasando el dato! Jijij**

**-Cristllyn: Kya! Hola amiga! X lo ke veo estamos igual! Ocupadísimas! Y tambien sigue kon tus fics! Ke yo me los leo todos! Muchas grax tambien x leer el mio! Y si puedes dejame un review! Muchos besos! Ittekimasu!**

**-Gabe Logan: Arigattou! Trataremos de actualizar mas pronto… en la medida ke nos desocupemos un poko… en todo kaso gomen x la demora…**

**-Bruxi: Hai! Claro ke kontinuaremos! Vamos muy avanzadas… el problema es actualizar.. summimasen… y te agradezco mucho ke leas mi otro fic! Matta ne!**


	7. Nerviosismo,primer día de clases!

**CH: NI HOOO!... otra vez XD… bien… agradezco a todas las personas que dejan reviews y todo eso (C/inner: ya se puso cursi esta niña)… ya empezamos ¬¬… ejem bueno… **

**ASUKA: see, see… gracias x acordarte de mi, io te kiero… (inner: agradece ke subo el kapi… ¬¬) y pedirle miles de disculpas por la horrorosa demora ke tuvimos en subir este capi, en realidad no habiamos podido (inner: ¬¬ si komo no… mejor dicho x ke Hinata-nee-chan no se dio el tiempo de transcribirlo) Ò.ó no digas eso ke luego salgo perjudicada… xD . Por ultimo muchas gracias x ser fieles a este fic (inner: ¬¬ ya ke Hinata-nee-chan no lo dice…) y espero ke dejen reviews! Y aprovecho de pasar el dato de ke lean mi fic "Nuestra unión", y ke nu sean malitos y dejen reviews los ke lo hayan leido, no les cuesta nada… ToT o si? De a poco los dos (inner: los fanfict) se van mezclando y van dando paso a conocer sucesos ocurridos en ambos, lo ke no saldra en uno saldra en el otro, komo pasado y presente. Antes ke se me olvide, en mi proximo capi se viene el LEMON SasuSaku! No apto para niñitos kon mentes puras y sanas. (inner: antes ke lo olvide io tambien, kiero dar el aviso ke en este tambien se vienen uno ke otro LEMON en algunos flash back… pero todavía noooo! Muahahaha!) ahura el kapi… ¬¬ io y mis super titulos…**

**Capitulo VI: "Nerviosismo… primer día de clases!"**

-mamá… mamá….-llamo una rubia desde la entrada de aquella casa-mamá…-

Miro a sus compañeros preocupada.

-no esta y ya son más de las tres de la tarde….-dijo asustada y de pronto un aura azul le envolvió- que tal si la secuestraron y piden rescate…- (N/Asu: ¬¬ ke niña mas exagerada… /inner: se parece a mi kontenedor… )

-papá…-llamo su mellizo, sin tomar en cuanta su hermana.

El nombrado volteó a verlo, mientras veía como su otra hija se empezaba a fantasear sobre supuestos secuestros. _Esta niña es peor que yo cuando tenía su edad…._ Vio a su hijo que le enseñaba un papel, lo tomo y lo leyó (C/inner: no si lo va a dejar de adorno… baka… ¬¬)… mmm… será mejor que te calles) la letra era de Hinata.

"_**tengo que ir a comprar… vuelvo en unas horas, hay algo de comida en el horno… nos vemos… cuídense… ".**_

La nota seguía con frases como, "no permitas que Tanaru entre a la cocina" o "no permitas que Tanaru utilice el horno… no quiero volver a limpiar residuos de comida quemada" ante lo último Naruto recordó la vez en que su hija quiso hacer comida y terminaron alojando en un hotel por lo menos tres meses gracias a las incontables cosas que habían esparcidas por toda la casa y un goteron le creció en la nuca (N/CH: esta niña es un angelito XD…) (N/Asu: hija tuya tenia ke ser xD ) termino de leer el mensaje y vio de nueva cuenta a sus hijos que los dos estaban muy interesados en su padre.

-bien… tenemos dos opciones- dijo mientras los veía, todos sucios por la actividad recién echa (N/CH: parecían cerditos XD) (N/Asu: oie! Lo cerditos son limpios… no es su kulpa ke los pongan en el barro… es ke asi se refrescan porke… /inner: nos daras una ponencia sobre cerdos?) - las cuales son… comer todos sucios o ir a tomar un baño y después comer…-

-¡¡comer!...-gritaron a coro los mellizos

-bueno vayan a la…-no termino de hablar ya que sus hijos estaban en la cocina llamándolo.

_Son rápidos... cuando las cosas lo ameritan… -.-U_. y con un goteron en la cabeza.

\--\--\--\--\

Mientras que la pobre Hinata caminaba lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas, estaba arrancando se sus "recién amigas encuestadoras" (N/CH: pánico por sus amigas XP) (N/Asu: eso me recuerda kuando me secuestraste a Gaarita-chan en el kole! ToT ) _aún no se como logre escaparme de ellas… quizás tengo la habilidad de Tanaru para escapar de los problemas… _(N/CH: por algo eres la madre ¿no?...) repaso la forma la forma de escapar de todas las chicas.

**:FLASH BACK:**

Cuando era llevada a donde se encontraban tanto Sakura como Ino, la pobre morena pensaba lo mas rápido que le permitía su cabeza la forma de escapar de aquel lió. Mas la parecería que la inspiración le había abandonado justo en aquél momento (N/CH: siii… como a mí… T.T… cuando no puedo escribir (C/inner: ya no llores tus defectos quieres XD). Llegaron y ambas mujeres, rubia y rosa miraban interesadas a la mujer que mantenía la cabeza agachada impidiendo ver su rostro por completo.

-deja presentarte a mis amigas…-dijo Ten-Ten- ella es Uchiha Sakura (N/CH: compadezco a Sasuke… mmm… quizás no XD) (N/Asu: ¬¬ ke mala kon Sakura… )

La nombrada hizo un ademán de saludarla, más simplemente Hinata hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

-y ella es Inuzuka Ino…-dijo después de un momento señalando a la siguiente.

La morena levanto un poco la vista para poder verla y bajo rápidamente la cabeza otra vez, (N/CH: esta mujer es rápida en eso, gracias a Naruto, nadie le puedo ganar en eso XD).

-¿y tú como te llamas?...-pregunto Ino después de un silencio algo incomodo.

-ah… yo… bueno… _me van a matar si les digo quien soy…_- comenzó a tartamudear de forma que era ver a la pequeña Hinata otra vez y amenazaba por jugar con sus dedos índices como años atrás- yo… bueno… etto…-

El sonido de alguna cosa le dio la idea de cómo librarse de tan incomoda situación.

-yo… lo siento debo irme…-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacía atras.

-¿pero por que?...-pregunto Sakura algo sorprendida- ¿no has comprado casi nada…-

-ah… tengo más cosas que hacer…-dijo dándose la vuelta- además los demás deben estarán poco preocupados por mí… y sino voy luego… lo más seguro es que Tanaru ya habrá quemado alguna parte de la casa (N/CH: sigo insistiendo Tanaru es un angelito XD) así que adiós…-

Y sin dejar que alguien más le retuviera se perdió entres los pasillos del lugar, mientras las tres kunoichis miraban sorprendidas el cambio de animo de aquella mujer.

**:FIN FLASH BACK:**

-uf…-suspiro con cansancio la pobre morena mientras que ya divisaba su casa- estoy a salvo… no puedo creer que casi me descubrieran…-

Mas su monologo fue cortado por una persona que le tomo del brazo, haciendo que ella se detuviera.

-Hinata…-se escucho a su espalda.

La nombrada se tensiono entera ante aquella persona, _esa vos yo la conozco y muy bien…_ y con algo de miedo se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que la llamaba, así fue como vio a un hombre de su edad de cabello castaño que usaba una gabardina color beige y lentes… (N/Asu: y dejaba muy a la vista sus rasgos físicos, estaba algo descubierto para mi gusto… xD)

-Shino-kun…- dijo tímida y sorprendida a la vez (N/CH: pensaron que iba ser Neji… pues nopes!)-¿Qu-que haces por a-aquí?...-

-vine por unos insectos para mi hija-(N/Asu: INSECTOS! KYA!) dijo sin mas mostrando la típica caja que le acompañaba adonde iba cuando era niño-¿y tú?...-

Miro directamente a esos ojos color perla que estaba frente a él, que parecía nerviosa y asustada.

-yo… yo… -v-voy a casa…-respondió nerviosa- bu-bueno nos v-vemos Shino-kun…-

Hizo una reverencia y se fue como lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar mas parecía apunto de llorar,_ solo espero que no se lo diga a nadie…_ y desapareció del campo visual de del chico.

\--\--\--\--\

-ahh… no quiero más-respondió un globito rubio de ojos blancos.

-claro ya no queda nada más que comer…- dijo su padre mientras veía alrededor de la mesa, simplemente platos vacíos- ahora vayan a bañarse antes de que los vea su madre y se enfade y se enfade… _y a mi me mate… -.-_…-

-si…- dijo sin ánimos Tanaru mientras se llevaba a la rastra su hermano-vamos Rutohi…-

El moreno se retiro con su hermana llamándole desde el pasillo y haciendo una reverencia la siguió, minutos después de que se fueran a bañar y el rubio terminara de limpiar los platos (inner/Asu: Naruto ceniciento!) llego la morena, al verlo allí y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos del rubio a llorar, acto que preocupo bastante a Naruto.

-¿Hinata... que paso?...-pregunto asustado mientras le veía al rostro-dime… ¿Qué sucede?...-

-Shi-Shino-kun…-murmuro ella

-¿Shino?... ¿Qué tiene Shino?...-preguntó preocupado el rubio sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-me… me vio… y… sabe que soy yo…- no pudo terminar por que le rubio le callo con un dulce y tierno beso (N/CH: babeando… que envidia… que envida tengo de Hinata en estos momentos… por cierto Asuka-neechan… ¿Querías esto verdad?... XD) (N/Asu:… en shock…) (N/CH: demasiado trauma n.nU). (N/Asu: ujuju! Claro ke lo keria! X fin! Por ke envidia? me asombra ke lo preguntes! Ya ke x lo ke yo se… /inner: muahaha/ un beso tuyo kon Naruto-kun es la nada misma!)

-vamos no llores… mi pequeña flor…-dijo mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas- ya todo se dirá en su momento…-

-pero…-murmuro ella-si se enteran…-

-shh… no te preocupes-aseguro él, dándole otro beso pero esta ves en al frente- yo siempre estaré a tu lado recuerdas?…- (N/Asu: eso se lo prometio en mi fic! n.n )

-Na-Naruto…- dijo roja Hinata.

-no te preocupes…-dijo nuevamente el rubio, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su pecho y abrazándola-ahora tranquilízate…-

La morena simplemente asintió mientras se dejaba proteger por aquellos brazos…

\--\--\--\--\

El día siguiente comenzó como si nada hubiera pasado en aquella casa, solamente se podía percibir cierto nerviosismo por parte de los mellizos, ya que comenzaban la academia aquel día.

-buenos días!...-saludo más hiperactiva de lo normal la rubia.

-buenos días Tanaru-chan-saludo su padre entrando en la cocina

-buenos… oe!...- grito de pronto ella- no me llames Tanaru-chan…-

-¿pero por que?...-pregunto el rubio de ojos azules-siempre te he llamado así…-

-no vez que ya tengo doce años (N/CH: si eres súper grande ¬¬)(N/Asu: ¬¬ lo mismo digo) -dijo indignada-necesito algo de dignidad…-

-vamos no te enojes-pidió Naruto mientras le sonreía-solo fue una bromita…-

-si como no… solo una bromita… ¬¬-murmuro ella.

-bue-buenos días…-saludo el mellizo de Tanaru entrando en la habitación.

-buenos días Rutohi!...-saludaron a coro ambos rubios (N/CH: sigo diciendo que deben trabajar en coro, ganaría bastante dinero XD) (N/Asu: cantando Oh! Enka o Naruto ondo! See!)

Y sin más Tanaru se lanzo al cuello de su hermano para abrazarlo (N/CH: la técnica asesina de Tanaru-chan XD)

-kyaaa!... no es emocionante todo esto-hablaba feliz mientras asfixiaba más a su hermano.

-si… si… he-hermana…-asintió el pobre poniéndose cada vez más azul-pe-pero… de… déjame… re-respirar…- (N/Asu: komo me kontaste ke tu le hacias eso a…)

-vaya… lo siento…- se disculpo la rubia mientras lo soltaba- pero… bueno no es emocionante…-

-cla-claro que emocionante-se escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡¡mamá!...-dijeron al unísono

-bue-buenos días… chicos…-los nombrados saludaron- Naruto…-

El nombrado le sonrió tiernamente y un leve sonrojo le cruzo por las mejillas a la morena, aunque estuvieran casados igual se sentía igual avergonzada su carácter no había cambiado mucho, los niños al ver el estado de su madre empezaron a burlarse de ella, bueno simplemente Tanaru ya que Rutohi escuchaba todo.

-huuyyy… mamá se puso roja tan solo ver a papá…-provocaba la rubia mientras su padre reía, pero Hinata ya estaba a punto de inventar una nueva tonalidad del rojo

-por cierto… ya-ya… deberían ir de camino a la academia?...-pregunto saliendo de paso ante las insinuaciones de su hija.

-¡¿Qué!...-grito la rubia sorprendida, mientras veía el reloj de la cocina- es cierto!-

Y en tiempo record se termino su desayuno, (que no sabe de donde salio) y tomo de la mano a su hermano que aún no se terminaba su desayuno (N/CH: pobre hermano tiene que aguantar todas las cosas de su hermanita -.-U)

-nos vemos después…-dijo mientras salía de la cocina- vamos Rutohi apresúrate!-

-adiós… mamá papá…-se despedía el moreno mientras desaparecía por el umbral de al cocina- nos vemos después….-

Su vos se perdió cuando abandono el recibidor, mientras sus padres terminaban en tranquilidad su desayuno.

-seguramente se meterán en algún problema…-suspiro Naruto mientras terminaba de comer.

-cre-creo que si… n.nU…-asintió Hinata sonriendo dulcemente pero con una gota en al cabeza.

\--\--\--\--\

Mientras que los mellizos corrían a todo lo que sus pies podían, pero en ese momento una pequeña duda le asalto a la rubia que detuvo su caminata.

-ne?... Rutohi…-llamo tranquilamente.

-¿Qu-que pasa Tanaru?...-pregunto este deteniendo igual su caminata.

-¿sabes a donde es?...-preguntó la rubia mientras veía con sus perlas ojos los alrededores-por que yo no se a donde vamos…-

-no te pre-preocupes… Tanaru-aseguro él- ya que… me dijeron como llegar hasta allá…-

-ah… que bien…-se alegro la rubia unos momentos pero después-y ¿Por qué a mí no me dijeron como llegar?... T.T…-

-no… no importa eso ahora Ta-Tanaru-dijo el moreno algo asustado-se-será mejor apresurarnos…-

La rubia sintió aún algo molesta por la decisión de sus padres, pero de todos modos sabía que si ella tenía las indicaciones terminarían de nuevo en aquel bosque. Cuando llegaron a lo que ellos encontraron lo que parecía academia, vieron como, la rubia que habían visto hace dos días atrás le esperaba, _quien me impuso ese estupido castigo ¬¬._

-hola oba-chan…-saludo Tanaru alegremente-¿Cómo has estado?-

-no soy ninguna anciana mocosa ¬¬-(N/Asu: y yo soy Marilyn Monroe) dijo molesta Tsunade-pero bueno…-

-seguro no es una anciana ¬¬-murmuro por lo bajo la rubia menor.

-por-por que nos espera aquí… Ho-Hokage-sama?-pregunto salvando a su hermana de una muerte segura y hacía una reverencia en señal de saludo el moreno.

_Este chico es más amable que su hermana._ Miro a los gemelos y luego volteo dándole la espalda.

-su sensei les espera en una oficina-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar-vamos síganme…-

-hai…- asintieron ambos niños.

\--\--\--\--\

Ya en la oficina, un castaño esperaba con ansias la llegada de los gemelos Uzumaki, cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a tres personas. El castaño los vio detenidamente dos eran rubias y uno era moreno.

-hola Iruka…-dijo la mujer mas grande. (N/Asu: pobre Iruka… ya no es tan jovencito… xD)

-buenos día Hokage-sama…-saludo respetuosamente el hombre-son ¿ellos?...-

-así es…-asintió la mujer- se parecen verdad…-

Iruka vio a los mellizos que observaban la conversación muy interesados (N/CH: quien no si están hablando de ellos XD). Se estaba colocando algo nervioso debido a las miradas interesadas de aquellos dos niños. _Se parecen tanto a ellos… incluso en su forma de vestir…_

Eso era cierto, ya que ambos vestían casi igual que sus padres. Tanaru traía puesta una chaqueta que se asemejaba bastante a la que Naruto usaba en aquellos años, con aquel cuello blanco seguido de azul que cubría sus hombros, seguido de beige (en resumen imagínense la chaqueta de Naruto pero en ves del naranja esta el beige) pero la tenía abiertas hasta el inicio de los senos, dejando ver una camiseta de entrenamiento (esa que utiliza Hinata para su entrenamiento en casa como Neji), que por debajo se podía apreciar una de redecilla, tenía los pantalones ajustados como los de su madre del mismo color y las típicas sandalias ninjas que todos usaban y el cabello lo traía suelto y caía en sus hombro libremente, y como su madre tenía dos mechas que enmarcaba el rostro de ella.

Rutohi por su parte, traía una chaqueta semejante a la de Hinata, solamente que no tenía aquella piel que cubría la parte inferior de la chaqueta en cambio una franja naranja le cubría aquella zona, como los bolsillos y el mismo emblema que tenía Tanaru en uno de sus hombros lo tenía él, un triangulo naranja, la chaqueta era completamente beige (obviando los detalles mencionados), los pantalones eran como los de su padre pero de color negro (tan anchos como los del rubio). (N/Asu: mis super diseños de vestuarios! . )

Iruka vio como la rubia les veía aburrida mientras que su hermano les veía nerviosos.

-neh… oba-chan…-comento la rubia- ¿Dónde iremos ahora?...-

-es cierto…-hablo la Hokage, mirando a Tanaru-por cierto deja de llamarme vieja… Iruka llévalos a tu clase…-

El hombre asintió y comenzó a caminar.

-por cierto ya están por terminar la academia-dijo como si nada.

-entiendo Hokage-sama…-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia-con su permiso.. vamos síganme…-

Ambos niños le obedecieron y abandonaron la habitación mientras que Tsunade simplemente sonreía,_ ahora solo espera ver lo que ocurrida de ahora en adelante esta academia…_ se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se masajeo el cuello.

-ah… necesito algo de sake…-y salió ella también del cuarto.

\--\--\--\--\

-bien niños tomen un pequeño descanso-hablo el castaño de la cicatriz, mientras algunos suspiraban aliviados- por cierto… dejen presentarles a los nuevos compañeros que tendrán de aquí hasta que terminen la academia-

Hubo algunos murmullos por todo el salón mientras que la puerta se había con cuidado.

-ellos viene de un viaje con sus padres… se llaman Rutohi y Tanaru…-dijo Iruka frente a todos los alumnos silenciosos del salón.

-un gusto!...-saludo entusiasmada al rubia mientras que su hermano simplemente asentía con la cabeza avergonzado.

-bueno ahora busquen adonde sentarse…-hablo el sensei mientras salía del salón por unos minutos.

La rubia ni corta ni perezosa empezó a buscar algo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en una persona de capucha de color café oscuro y de marcas rojas en el rostro, que junto a él se encontraba un perro pequeño y negro.

-ah!...- grito la rubia al reconocerlo y de paso alertando a todo el salón-Kuromaru!...- (N/CH: ¿Querían que reconociera al dueño primero?... XD)

Corrió en dirección a donde estaba el perro y sin mas lo tomo en sus brazos, los presentes observaban intrigados la escena, al ver que el Inuzuka no reaccionaba como siempre lo hacía, molesto cuando tomaban de aquella forma a su perro, sino mas bien reacción ¿tímido?...

-ho-hola… Tanaru…-saludo este un poco rojo.

-ah… hola Naota… n/n…- saludo la rubia apenas evitando el sonrojo-no sabía que aún asistías a la academia…-

-si pero… lo termino este año…-dijo tímido el Inuzuka-hola Rutohi…-

El nombrado simplemente saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, podía ser muy vergonzoso en muchas cosas pero en lo relacionado con su hermana salían a flote los genes Uzumaki que tenía guardados (N/CH: y Neji también XD)

-buenos días-saludo serio, mientras que Tanaru simplemente rodó los ojos en forma desaprobatoria.

-ay… Rutohi… ¿por que?...- comenzó la rubia, peor fue interrumpida por un par de personas que acaban de llegar.

-hola…-saludo una niña de ojos blanco como Tanaru.

-hola-saludaron a coro los mellizos

-buenos días…-saludo una voz a espaldas de la rubia.

-¡KYAA!...-grito la rubia asustada-ho… hola O.OU…-

-como han estado… Hanami, Shiome…-saludo Naota tranquilo.

Ambas asintieron de forma positiva al muchacho castaño, mientras que Tanaru observaba a ambas muchachas que estaba a su lado.

-deja que las presente…-dijo de pronto Naota-ellas son… Hyuuga Hanami… y Aburame Shiome…- (N/Asu: mas de mis invenciones!)

-a un placer…-dijo la rubia con una gota- yo soy Tanaru y él es mi hermano Rutohi…-

-¿Tanaru, Rutohi?...-murmuro la castaña Hyuuga –ah… así que eres tú…-

-correcto n.n…-aseguro la rubia.

Mientras que nadie entendía lo que pasaba allí.

-¿desde cuando se conocen?...-pregunto el Inuzuka al moreno Uzumaki.

-lo que pasa es que… ellos tuvieron la amabilidad de llevarnos hasta la casa en la cual habitamos…-hablo la rubia, mientras observaba a Hanami- por cierto… hoy llevas un traje muy distinto al que usabas aquel día…-

-bueno… mi madre me regalo este…-dijo mientras se daba un vuelta- es al estilo Ten-Ten…-

-¿Ten-Ten?...-preguntaron a coro los mellizos.

-si, suelo usar un estilo similar al de mi madre…-continuo la castaña orgullosa.

-ya veo…-murmuro la rubia mientras la observaba bien.

Hanami vestía un traje estilo oriental, que constaban de una camiseta larga (quien vio Ranma ½ el traje rosa de Shampoo ese súper cortito…) (N/Asu: komo un vestido muy corto)con cuello alzado (o llamado cuello mao) y de mangas tres cuartos, con un corte en forma de "v" invertido color morado oscuro, los contornos de la camisa eran de color beige, de debajo de tan corta camiseta (N/CH: solamente cubre lo necesario XD) salían unas calzas que llegaban hasta un poco antes de las rodillas negras, traía el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas, (su cabello era castaño como el de su padre). Entonces la rubia paso la vista a la silenciosa Aburame que estaba observando todo en un silencio abrumador (N/CH: es como su padre… uy… que miedo o.O), ella traía él cabello corto negro con una chasquilla (N/Asu: hacia el lado y un poko levantado komo su padre), usaba lentes oscuros (N/CH: vamos que como todo Aburame debe tenerlos XD) una gabardina bastante larga color gris (plomo), abierta dejando ver unos pantalones cortos que llegaban hasta las rodillas color celeste que por debajo se veían vendas, que también era lo único que cubría la parte superior del bien formado cuerpo de ella. (N/CH: en resumen no traía camisa… la exhibicionista XD) (N/Asu: nyu… me criticas otro de mis super diseños! ;w; y ademas me dices ke parece matrix! Y no te kejes x ke adverti ke para tener 12 años seria la mas desarrollada de todas! )

-un gusto en conocerlos Rutohi-kun… Tanaru-kun…-dijo sobriamente Shiome.

-si… lo mismo digo…-asintió la rubia, mientras que le susurraba cosas al Inuzuka- es muy extraña ¿no?...-

-no es para tanto…-sonrió el de vista azulada- por que si conocieras a su padre…-

Tanaru iba a comentar algo pero no pudo ya que Iruka volvía y tuvieron que tomar asiento, sentándose junto a Naota.

\--\--\--\--\

La hora del descanso había llegado y los mellizos se encontraban alejados de todos por petición de Rutohi y ahora se encontraban tranquilos debajo la sombra de un árbol (N/CH: ni modo que estén bajo el árbol XP) (N/Asu: jjajaja! o.O puede ser… hay ninjas ke salen de la tierra…).

-y bien Rutohi…-dijo su hermana mirando al nombrado- ¿Qué te sucede?...-

-a-a mi?...-se señalo el moreno.

-no… si va ser el de la esquina… ¬¬-ironizo la rubia- claro que me refiero a ti…-

-a… m-mi… no… nada…-aseguro el moreno-¿por-por que lo preguntas?...-

-mmm… por nada, olvídalo…-dijo Tanaru suspirando-por cierto Rutohi…-

El moreno le miro nervioso.

-por que no vas por lago de comer…-pidió su hermana juntando las manos.

Rutohi suspiro y asintió y se fue en busca de algo para comer, mientras que la rubia observaba a todos los demás niños que estaban en la academia, su vista recayó en un grupo un poco apartado que estaba viendo a una chica de graciosos cabellos rosas una frente algo grande, _wow… no puedo creer la frente que tiene ella… ¿será de verdad un humano?..._,(N/CH: ¿Quién será?.. mmm… un lo se XD) cuando sintió que algo impactaba en su cabeza…

**CH: KYAAA… aparecieron más personajes nuevos XD… por cierto GOMEEENNN! Por la mega demora… (Toda la culpa es mía absolutamente mía T.T)… peor no tenía la inspiración necesaria para escribir esto y juro que intente varía veces escribirlo pero no podía T…. pero bueno… ya ven un personaje importante, pero simplemente fue una simple mención XD… bien ahora dejo a Asuka-neechan XD…**

**Asu: KYA!... ke emoción! Más personajes de mis personajes!... arigatou Hinata-chan, ya que tu le das vida en el fic! ToT…**

**Ya saben… cualquier reclamo a los personajes nuevos me lo hacen a mi!... son exclusivamente de mi responsabilidad… y me agregan al msn para mostrarles los fan-arts…! Ahora dejen reviews!... /inner: y tu a responder/ ahh… mendokuse…. -.-**

**-Fernando Urashima: jaja! Grax x leer este fic y el otro ke hago sola tambien! Nu se si yo o Hinata-nee-chan podamos leer tu fic… ToT apenas tenemos time para escribir los nuestros…. Gomen… pero el otro si lo leo!**

**-Kamy-chan: jeje… holaps! Io soy Asuka la co-escritora, dibujante y demases del este fic… nu se ke hablaras kon Hinata-nee-chan… pero te agradezco ke leas nuestro fic! y de paso haber si lees el mio, juajua! Cuídate!**

**-Gabe Logan: Jajajaja! Muchas grax x tu comentario! Me alienta a alentar a Hinata-nee-chan! xD es un kaso perdido kon la tardanza… aunke io voy por las mismas kon mi fic… tambien grax x leerlo!**

**-Kisame Hoshigaki: seh! Vamos avanzadas… pero Hinata-nee-chan ke no se pone las pilas… si esto kontinua kedaremos estancadas … pero eso no ocurrirá ya ke para eso le reitero ke escriba todos los dias… aunke no puedo decir mucho x ke me faltan dibujos x hacer! .**

**-Frost demon: Tu siempre tan leal kon este y el otro fic! se agradece amigo! o.n **

**-Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: n.n Arigatou! Si no fuera x tus animos no seriamos nada... jajaj! Ha pasado tanto desde ke no subimos ke no es necesario tomar en cuenta las otras peticiones ya ke estan arregladas! Me alegra ke te hayan gustado mis dibujos y mi otro fic!**

**-Cristillyn : Tanto time ke no te respondia x este fic ke ya tenia telarañas! Jajaja! Mas vale tarde ke nunca… (inner: kulpa de Hinata) y grax x leer los fic! ya sabes ke io leo los tuyos! Es mi manera de demostrar agradecimiento (inner: ademas no me los perderia, tienen mucho contenido y … LEMON! Muahahaha) jeje… Matta ne! Te kuidas! **

**-Bruxi : Pobre Hinata! asi es la vida… xD jajaj no me hagas caso… ehh! See! Yeah! Sigue leyendo este y el otro, me emociona mucho! Y a Hinata-nee-chan tambien! Cuídate! **

**-Hanne : Eh! Ehh! Eh! Tenemos lectora nueva! Grax x decir esto de nuestro fic... si no te has dado cuenta somos dos escritoras… la ke habla Asuka! y la otra mi amiga Hinata-nee-chan! (inner: la ke me deja las responsabilidades TwT ) me alegra ke te haya gustado! Hai! Ke emocion y ojala puedas leer el mio (fic) , ke komo explike anteriormente tiene ke ver mucho kon este! Se llama "Nuestra union". Muchas grax! Ittekimasu! **


	8. ¿Qué!¡¡La técnica del byakugan?

**CH: NI HOOO!... aki reportándome nuevamente… (Espero que me disculpen) ahora les dejo el capi… mientras voy rápidamente a comenzar el que viene…**

**ASUKA: iaa! TT este retraso fue mi kulpa! Mi gran kulpa! Muuuy ocupada.. pero ahura pude subirlo ya ke tengo una semana de vaka en el kole.. ni sikiera he podido avanzar kon mi fic! me maldigo! Waaaa! (inner: exagerada ¬¬) ok ok aka sta el kapi! Ojala les guste!**

**Capitulo VII:"¡¿Qué!... ¡¡La técnica del Byakugan!"**

Luego la rubia, cayó al suelo junto con un balón, todo lo que veía eran Kyubis y estrellas, pronto llego el moreno al ver el espectáculo que se había formado cerca de donde estaban ellos, camino un poco con un mal presentimiento y vio a su hermana en el suelo y corrió a socorrerla, pronto la rubia recobro el conocimiento y se levanto con ayuda de su hermano y que inmediato se tapo los oídos al ver a su hermana indignada.

-¡¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ME TIRO LA PELOTAAA!-grito a todo pulmón.

-vamos Tanaru no grites…-dijo Naota cerca.

Tanaru le miro con el gesto mas asesino que pudo y el castaño retrocedió algo asustado, pero por el grito que había dado la rubia un sensei rápidamente llego y los mando a todos a clases(N/CH: esto si es una forma de acabar la diversión.. malo sensei XD), la rubia aún seguía enfadada cuando entro al salón, incluso aún se le podía ver humo saliendo de las orejas. En el salón nadie se salvaba e las miradas asesinas que manda, pero en cuanto llego le sensei de turno y comenzó a impartir su clase, todos cayeron a un sopor que dejo a todos dormidos, hasta cuando fue interrumpida por la aparición de otro sensei en la puerta.

-disculpe…-llamo el hombre-necesito hablar…-

Tanaru que hasta ese momento estaba dormitando (N/CH: que niña aplicada XD) , miro interesada a los dos hombre que salían del salón.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?...-pregunto Hanami de atrás de la rubia.

-no lo se…-murmuro Naota- miren ya vuelven…-

Todos guardaron silencio en cuanto el hombre entro e iba a hablar.

-necesitamos su ayuda…-dijo apresurado-en estos momentos en la academia se acaba de perder un pergamino muy importante…-

-¿Qué?...-gritaron varios alumnos sorprendidos.

-ahora iremos al patio…-dijo sacando a todos que murmuraban emocionados.

\--\--\--\--\

Ya en el patio, Tanaru vio a gente muy variada.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?...-pregunto inocente mirando a su alrededor.

-es que lo olvidaste a caso?-pregunto sorprendido Naota.

-es que me estaba quedando dormida cuando el sensei comenzó a hablar…- se defendió a la rubia con una mano en la nuca.

El castaño iba preguntar algo pero fue interrumpido por el sensei.

-bien ahora necesitamos su ayuda-hablo rápidamente-por favor busquen el pergamino…-

Iba a seguir dando las indicaciones, más fue interrumpido por la risa estridente y escandalosa, que se asemejaba a una sacada de un hospital psiquiátrico, todos observaron a la persona causante de tal risa y se formo un circulo alrededor de una rubia vestida de beige, que reía con las manso en las caderas, Rutohi estaba rojo de vergüenza, mientras que Naota le miraba sorprendida y trataba de alejarse de ellos.

-ja, ja, ja… déjenme esto a mi…-dijo levantando el pulgar (N/CH: a lo Gai-sensei ¬¬) (Asuka: jajaj! esas poses raras!) formo unos sellos que solamente una persona reconoció- ¡BYAKUGAN!...-

Cuando grito aquel jutsu, todos observaron sorprendidos a la rubia y comenzaron a murmuras cosas sobre ella, mientras que Tanaru ignorante a todo eso, salto la muralla de la academia y desaparecía, en esos instantes una chica pensaba en lo sucedido, bastante sorprendida, su nombre era Uchiha Sasake… (N/CH: ne… que ya apareció la mas solicitada ¬¬) (Asuka: pero hay otra ke le hace la kompetencia.. y ya la termine de dibujar! - ), la más popular de la clase y academia (N/CH: el apellido pesa niñita ¬¬),_ acaso, no solamente los del clan Hyuuga podían utilizar a aquel jutsu?..._, pensaba eso mientras que dirigía la vista a Hanami que no salía de su asombro.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y al dar con quien le miraba, vio que se trataba de Rutohi, rápidamente utilizando la velocidad heredada por parte de su padre se gano junto al moreno, que estaba asombrado y nervioso frente a ella.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?...-pregunto con voz fría (N/CH: digna Uchiha tenía que ser)

_Inner: ja!... uno más.._( N/CH: como que uno más?... no te creas niñita mimada… ¬¬) (N/Asu: etto… tiene algún problema con mis personajes? ya sabes que yo decido su carácter el cual a mi gusto encaja muy bien U¬¬ con la madre que tiene además… igual que Sakura… con inner que problemático) (N/CH: ya entendí Asuka-neechan n.n… mejor continuamos con le fic ¿te parece? n.nU).

Rutohi pudo ver que se trataba de una chica de cabellos rosa, ojos negros que se mostraban fríos e inexpresivos, tenía la frente tan grande como la de su madre, vestía el traje característico de Sakura cuando niña salvo que el de Sasake era azul sin mangas y que tenía el símbolo de la familia Uchiha en la parte de debajo del traje y en la espalda, traía unas calzas rojas y las mangas que Sasuke utilizaba (ya saben esas que son como abrochadas…) que cubría el antebrazo, como lo haría las de su padre. Rutohi un poco apenado y muy rojo trataba de dar alguna explicación coherente.

-yo… yo… yo…-(N/CH: Neh?... ¬¬ Asuka-neechan… sabes lo que voy a decir? XD)

(Asuka: x supuesto! Hasta lo he puesto en mi fic! XD kiere un yo-yo akaso?) tartamudeaba y jugaba con sus dedos índices, mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha- yo… yo… verá…-

Justo cuando por fin había podido formar en su cabeza una frase que decir, una risa estridente le interrumpió, todos los presentes observaron a quien pertenecía aquella risa tan estridente, y Rutohi sin mirar de donde provenía supo de inmediato que aquella risa era de su hermana.

-jajajajajajajaja!... la fabulosa Tanaru lo ha encontrado…-dijo con las manos en las caderas y riendo a mandíbula abierta-¡soy la mejor! YEAH… (N/CH: ¬¬ que actitud tiene esta niña es igual al padre) (Asuka: el padre ke igual te gusta.. jujuju)

Y frente a los sorprendidos ojos de todos fue hasta donde se encontraba un sensei muy sorprendido.

-lo encontré en un nido cercano a aquí…-comento mientras entregaba el pergamino y sonreía en forma zorruna (N/CH: no le gusta lucirse XD igualita a su padre XD)

En esos momentos, mientras se acercaba a su hermano, se percato como se acercaba la castaña Hyuuga, Tanaru miro extraña a Hanami que a una distancia considerable la observaba de pies a cabeza aun algo perturbada por lo recién visto.

-¿por que puedes utilizar el byakugan?...-pregunto sería-solamente los que pertenecen al clan Hyuuga y poseen aquella sangre pueden utilizarlo-

-ah?... ¿Por qué yo?...-pregunto señalándose la rubia algo distraída.

-si… ¿Por qué puedes?...-pregunto Hanami seria.

-ah… bueno… por que yo…-comenzó emocionada Tanaru- lo que pasa es que yo… mmhhmbbmmb….-

No pudo continuar por que fue cayado de improviso por su hermano, el moreno tapaba la boca de su melliza evitando que siguiera hablando de más, y disculpándose con Hanami y se retiro arrastrando a una rubia enfadada, ya que movía los brazos y piernas histéricamente en forma de protesta.

Mientras que Naota observaba con una sonrisa la escena vista antes. _Esta muchacha es interesante._ Miro a la Hyuuga y Uchiha._ Otra persona interesante ha llegado… _

-otra persona interesante ha llegado…-murmuro por lo bajo la chica de cabello rosa con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?...-

\--\--\--\--\

Mientras tanto Rutohi que hasta hace poco había arrastrado a su hermana hasta el salón de clase y ahora con la puerta cerrada, acababa de soltar a su hermana y se armo de paciencia para esperar lo que se avecinaba.

La rubia guardo silencio unos segundos y luego tomo aire…

-¡¡¿QUE TE CREES CALLANDOME ASI!-grito a todo lo que le permitían sus pulmones-¡¡NADIE ME CALLA! ENTIENDES!...- (N/CH: creo que si te entendió… uf… esta niña casi me deja sorda -.-U)

El moreno suspiro con una gotita en la cabeza ya conocía le carácter arisco y mañoso de ella.

-pero Tanaru relájate…-pidió él.

-claro… me calmare… después…-dijo levantando el puño algo, pero algo la detuvo.

-pueden dejar de hablar…-dijo una chica rubia de ojos negros mirándoles desde su ubicación en el salón- quiero dormir… de verdad los hermanos son muy problemáticos…- (N/CH: n.n… Asuka-neechan mira quien apareció XD… a propósito ¿de quien es hija?... XD) (Asuka: ke adivinen los lectores.. muahaha)

-¿Quién eres tú?...-preguntó Tanaru observando con una gota en la cabeza-yo no te conozco-

-bah… no me vieron por que estaba durmiendo-dijo la otra rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos-y sobre quien soy… bueno… yo me llamo… bah… es muy problemático presentarse…-

Un bostezo acompaño aquél cometario los mellizos Uzumaki vieron como la niña amenazaba con quedarse dormida allí mismo. (N/CH: es una vaga como su padre) (Asuka: vago y todo, pero lo amas igual).

-nos dirás como te llamas ¿o no?...-pregunto con una ligera vena en la cabeza de Tanaru.

-bah… esta bien… me llamo… soy…-comenzó otra vez la otra rubia de ojos negros- soy Kanari… Nara Kanari…- (Asuka: kien mas kon ese carácter!)

Los mellizos entonces vieron a una niña de su edad, de expresión no sabían definirla bien pero estaba entre serena y aburrida, de ojos más bien pequeños como rasgados negros, vestía una especia de yukata corto (como el de su madre), aunque no estaban muy seguros de ello, color café oscuro y las orillas del traje eran bordadas con un verde oscuro, por debajo le salía una camiseta de redecilla, rubia aunque de un rubio mas oscuro que el de Temari lo tría sujeto en tres coletas que se observaban desparramarse atrás, los miro aburridamente, mientras que ellos no dejaban de observarlas sorprendidos.

-neh… ¿Qué tanto miran?...-pregunto pasado unos segundos.

-es que te pareces a una kunoichi que conocemos…-dijo de pronto Tanaru.

-¿si?...-pregunto si emoción Kanari y sin reprimir un bostezo-y de donde la conocen?...-

La rubia Uzumaki iba a responder cuando la interrumpió un sonido que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que llego un sensei que traía consigo a los demás de aquella clase. _Vaya con todo esto de la nueva y el enfado… me olvide de que estábamos en clases… je je…_. Los tres veían como todos observaban algo sorprendidos a una Tanaru que no entendía el motivo de tanta fijación hacía ella. _Esta bien que sea hermosa… pero esto… ya raya lo loco…_, (N/CH: esta niña tiene un ego… huuyy que supero al del mismo Sasuke… y eso es decir mucho) de pronto sintió al mano de su moreno hermano que la llevo rápidamente hacía sus puestos, pero sin evitar que murmuraban y de vez en cuando miraban hacía donde estaban sentados.

-¿pero que se creen?...- se molesto la rubia- de que tanto murmuran?... ¿y por que mi miran tanto?... acaso tengo monos en la cara?... ò.ó… dejen de mirarme!... que no soy fenómeno si!... ò.ó-

Se volvió a sentar cuando el sensei casi la manda para fuera a modo de castigo, y aunque no lo pareciera estaba algo mas tranquila y así miro a su hermano.

-neh… Rutohi… ¿sabes por que me miran tanto?...-preguntó mientras asesinaba a otras personas con los ojos.

-cre-creo que fue por que…-comenzó el moreno.

-utilizaste el byakugan…-termino Naota que estaba interesado en la conversación de ambos Uzumakis- ¿por cierto Tanaru?...-

-¿mmm?...- dijo dando a entender que le escuchaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste utilizar le byakugan?...-pregunto directamente a los blancos ojos de ella-¿a caso perteneces la clan Hyuga?...-

-¿tanto lo quieres saber?...-pregunto divertida.

Naota sintió, mientras que Tanaru se acercaba a su rostro al castaño demasiado cerca y peligrosamente coqueta (N/CH: me da, que esta niña saco algo del Sexy no Jutsu XD), quedando a escasos centímetros entre ambos.

-eso… es…-levanto un dedo con una sonrisita pequeña en los labios- TOP SECRET… Naota XD-

Y le dio un pequeño toquecito en la nariz y sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de él, pero pronto fue ignorada y la clase continuo, como si nada hubiera paso, o ese sentimiento tuvo la rubia Uzumaki.

\--\--\--\--\

Las clases terminaban para le bien de una chica rubia que ya no daba mas, y en cuanto les avisaron que se podían retirar tomo su cosas y salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo (N/CH: me recuerda cuando en el cole tocan para irse a casa…/inner: seguro vas a casa ¬¬/ nada de acusaciones.. neh.. pero bueno… y todos salimos desesperados paran o estar mas en aquel lugar XD… verdad Asuka-neechan XD) (Asuka: see.. es horrible estar tanto en el kole! Aunke a ti a veces te van a buscar.. uuy! Naruto-kun!) y salía junto a sus nuevos amigos.

-ah… estoy cansada… ¿Por qué todo me da vueltas? .- se quejo y pregunto Tanaru sostenido su cabeza en ambas manos (N/CH: vamos que se te va a caer ¬¬).

-vamos no te quejes… Tanaru…-hablo el chico castaño de su lado junto a su perro, que como Kiba lo llevaba en le cabeza en esos momentos.

-jo… di eso a mis neuronas…-dijo con sarcasmo la chica- la academia de la nieve nunca fue tan difícil…-

-¿estuviste en el país de la nieve?...-pregunto interesada Hanami.

-si, pero tan solo fueron lo últimos dos años- aclaro ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro-hemos recorrido muchos lugares con nuestros padres… ¿verdad Rutohi?...-

El nombrado simplemente asintió, estaba muy callado cosa que extraño de sobre manera a su hermana, Rutohi no solía ser tan callado. _Algo le debe estar pasando, para que actué así… ¿pero que será?..._.

-¿Cómo en que lugares han estado?-pregunto el Inuzuka.

-como, en el país del agua, viento, roca…-contaba con los dedos- el arroz, el té el jefe amigo de papá es muy simpático, el de nieve la princesa Koyuki es muy linda… aunque entre entrada en años XD… y en otros que no me acuerdo-

Todos observaban sorprendidos a los mellizos que contaban aquellos viajes (N/CH: con tanto viaje… me sorprende que no hayan armado un negocio de aquellos que dan viajes por le mundo XD)

-¿y donde nacieron ustedes?...-pregunto de repente Shiome.

-ah…- Tanaru salto levemente, aun no se acostumbrada a la presencia de aquella chica tan misteriosa- adonde fue?... mmm… Rutohi ¿recuerdas tú, donde nacimos?...-

-s-si… -asintió levemente este y bajando la vista rápidamente- se-según nuestros padres… na-nacimos en…-

-la Arena y el Viento!- interrumpió de pronto la rubia feliz y vio a sus amigos- me refiero entre la aldea de la Arena y el país del Viento… aunque no se bien donde fue… pero no importa-

-¿como que no importa?...-pregunto sorprendido Naota.

-¿Arena?...-pregunto sorprendida Hanami.

-si… por lo que se… luego volvimos al Sonido…-continuo Tanaru despreocupada- y ahí tía Sasame… fue buena… allí estuvimos hasta los seis años…-

-¿Tía Sasame?-preguntaron a coro los demás.

-si… Sasame Fuuma… del clan Fuuma… del país del Arroz- aclaro ella.

Después de eso su conversación paso a temas mas triviales que eso, y pronto entre conversaciones llegaron al lugar donde cada uno se iba a su respectiva casa.

-etto…- murmuro avergonzada la de ojos blanco Uzumaki.

-bueno… yo me voy por acá…-dijo el castaño mientras se retiraba- nos vemos mañana en la academia…-

-nos vemos…-dijo sobriamente la chica Aburame retirándose

Tanaru sacudió la cabeza, nunca le pediría ayuda a una chica tan tétrica como lo era Shiome, mas le quedaba simplemente una persona y volteo a verla.

-etto… Hana-chan…-llamo levemente avergonzada- _demonios… por que esto me pasa a mi T.T… no vale…_

-¿si… que pasa?...-pregunto esta mientras observaba a la rubia que tenía un problema interno.

-no… nos puedes ayudar?...-pregunto con una pequeña esperanza.

-oh… lo siento… yo…-se disculpo magistralmente la castaña- pero ya tengo compromisos que no puedo aplazar más… así que…nos vemos…-

-oh… ya veo…-asintió la rubia comprendiendo- entonces nos vemos mañana…-

La Hyuuga se alejo de ellos despidiéndose con la mano y en cuanto se fue el silencio cayo en cima de ellos (N/CH: por cierto no se murieron aplastados por el silencio XD… o…. dios… ke estoy escribiendo idioteces… esto es alarmante o.OU/inner: no te asustes… siempre lo haces/ gracias por tu apoyo ¬¬) y una planta del desierto apareció rodando frente a ellos, Tanaru y Rutohi fijaron la vista en aquella cosa hasta que despareció de la vista de ellos fue allí cuando la rubia exploto… por ¿cuantas veces llevaba con aquel carácter?...

-¡¡MALDTIA ALDEAAAAA DE… (censurado por contener palabras demasiado fuertes y no quiero que después me culpen de su traumas XD)-grito Tanaru a todo lo que podía.

Mas su palabrotas y maldiciones fueron detenidas pro una risa burlesca que se sentía cerca de ellos.

-¿Y ahora que? ¬¬- pregunto con algo de ironía en la voz.

\--\--\--\--\

Pero en la casa Uzumaki Hyuuga (N/CH: diox… ellos si que tiene un apellido para nombrarlos) ambos esposo veía el hermoso jardín con su fuente artificial incluida, mientras tomaban un poco de té pacíficamente sentados en el pasillo (N/CH: tranquilos y relajados… que envidia TT0TT)

-¿co-como estarán los niños?-pregunto Hinata luego de un pequeño sorbo a su té.

-lo mas probable es que Tanaru ya este en problemas…-rió Naruto mientras recordabas las "travesuras" de su hija-después de todo…-

-de-después de todo es tu hija…-termino la morena con una risita en los labios.

Naruto iba responder, pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por la fuerte bulla que provenía del recibidor de la casa, y la voz molesta de Tanaru les alerto más.

-¡ya llegamos!-grito con enfado entrando a su casa.

**CH: KYAAA!... terminado y demasiado atrasado… snif… snif… gomennn! TT.TT pero me perdí por el camino e la vida y bueno… yo etto… bah! Ya no importa (espero) la cosa es que lo subí… a propósito… ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capi de "aquí otra vez" espero que lo lean (inner: entregando aviso de inmediato no ¬¬)… tengo que hacerlo XD… bueno ahorita me retiro… mi padre me esta sacando a palos del compu… Pero comí recién algo de azúcar y estoy demasiado activa… pero ya bueno es mejor retirarme… ahora si nos vemos en el próximo capi bye… bye… Matta neee!**

**Asuka: cof cof! Ke horrible tos tengo.. pero no importa x ke Gaara-kun me kuida y ahora esta kalentandome mi lado de la kama - risa pervertida ahora les respondere sus reviews! Cuídense! Sayoooo! Cof cof!**

**R/R (respuestas/reviews XD):**

**-Kisame Hoshigaki: tranki amigo, ke las kosas van de a poko.. y Hinata-chan no es vaga.. ToT esta vez la kulpa fue mia.. gomen..**

**-Bruxi: kya! Ke linda! Siempre lees nuestros fics! Gracias y ke bueno ke te gusta! Ya veras las kosas ke pasaran.. han salido mas niños! Y Rutohi.. see.. se komporta extraño frente a cierta chika… se sabra mas adelante, aunke es notoria su atracción! Cuídate!**

**-Frost demon: claro ke son muuuchos personajes! Jaja y ahora salieron mas! Ojala ke puedas ver los otros dibujos! Y me emociona ke te gusten! **

**-Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: Kya! Ke emocion ke te guste la historia! La mia! Y mis dibujos! - no te defraudaremos! Aunke subamos tarde pero subiremos! Cuídate!**

**-Kandara: Holas! Gracias x tu opinión! Hinata-chan y yo haremos lo imposible x ke les guste! Ja ne!**

**-Snoop Hinata: Arigatou gozaemasu! X leer nuestros fic! te keremos! ke alegria ke te gusten los personajes! Y claro, Sasake es hija de la frentona mayor.. XD jajaj cuídate! Sayonara!**

**-Spider Boy: Konnichiwa! Grax grax! Ke bueno ke te gusten los personajes.. ya ke tu tienes unos parecidos, kreo ke te sirvieron de ejemplo.. es ke somos muy originales! XD jajajaj eres un hentai! Y Kyuubi te delato!**

**-Afuchar3: ke weno ke te guste! Lo ke somos nosotras nos encanta el NaruHina! Ke hay ke hacer para ke te de ese "algo" mmm.. lo pensaremos.. aunke se viene lemon.. si es lo ke falta.. XD cuídate! **


	9. Aparece una odiosa rival: Sasake Uchiha!

**DATO: ASUKA -- MATSURI (nuevo nick) D**

**CH: NIHOOOO… holap!!... vaya que hace tiempo que no salía por este fic… bien… como no tengo muchas ganas de hablar… dejo simplemente que hable Matsuri-neechan si quiere… yo me retiro!!...**

**M: see.. como siempre me dejas toda la responsabilidad a mi… XD pero ya podremos subir el fic mas seguido x ke ya salimos de nuestro ultimo año de kolegio!! Yeaaahhh!! Pero aun asi habra estudioo.. si no es el kolegio sera la universidad.. "-.- ojala les guste el capi! y con respecto a mi fic.. emm.. se me perdio lo q tenia escrito!! Waaaa!! Y stoy escribiendo de nuevo los capitulos q seguian.. ;; y x ultimo tengo nuevo nick… komo ya se dieron cuenta.. soy Masturi de ahura en adelante!! Y en fanfiction soy Sabaku no Masturi. Yap! Los dejo kon el kapi 8!!**

**Capitulo VIII: " Aparece una odiosa rival: Sasake Uchiha! "**

La voz de la rubia parecía molesta por alguna razón que extraño bastante a sus padres, entonces la vieron llegar, con un semblante serio, que mas recordaba a Tsunade cuando se enojaba que al muchachita alegre que siempre mostraba, se sentó cerca de sus padres tirando su chaqueta en el proceso.

-ahhhhhhh…….- se quejo luego de unos segundo de silencio-no puedo lo puedo soportar!!...-

Ambos padres extrañados observaron al tímido hijo su suyo en busca de un explicación, que se puso muy nervioso (N/CH: vamos que son tus padres!!... no estas frente a un juez!!)

-Ta-Tanaru ¿Qué sucedió?...-pregunto la morena

-algo muy horrible…-respondió su hija en un murmullo- algo muy horribleeeeeee-

-¿horrible?...-pregunto Naruto sin entender-¿Qué puede ser tan horrible?...-

-¿lo quieres saber?...-pregunto la rubia y frente al asentimiento de su padres su rostro se torno mas sombrío- conocí a un ser muy desagradable… peor que el cara de serpiente ese (N/CH: ¿Ke?... Orochigay?... esta por aquí?... ò0ó lo voy a linchar!! Jojojo)… es mucho peor…-

-¿mucho peor que Orochimaru?...-se extraño aún mas su padre- ¿quién puede ser?...-

Entonces los adultos nuevamente dirigieron su vista al moreno que permanecía en silencio perpetuo frente a las exageradas palabras de su hermana.

-lo-lo que sucede es que…-comenzó el relato dándose cuenta de que el silencio era uan invitación para que él relatara lo sucedido- es-es que Tanaru tuvo un en-encuentro…-

-¿un encuentro?... ¿con quien?...-repitieron a coro sorprendidos Hinata y Naruto. (N/CH: en serio?... no han pensado trabajar en un coro o lago por el estilo les iría muy bien XP)

-con la persona mas arrogante y creída del mundo…-grito molesta e interrumpiendo la conversación de los demás-¡no la soportoooo!...-

-¿y co-como se llama esta persona?...-pregunto Hinata luego de que su hija se calmara.

Peor ante esto la pequeña Tanaru, cambio su actitud de molestia a una bastante dramática.

-se llama… se llama…-trago saliva- Uchiha… Uchiha Sasake…-

-¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!-grito sorprendido el rubios-¡¿UCHIHA?! oOU-

-¿es-estas segura de eso?-pregunto Hinata ahora tratando de hacer reaccionar a su esposo.

-si… por que ella misma se presento… me dijo su nombre…-respondió la chica molesta- cuando veníamos camino a casa… todo por que vive cerca de aquí… ¬¬-

-¿vi-vive cerca de aquí?...-pregunto Naruto al fin reaccionando.

-si… su clan… o lo que sea… esta unas cuadras mas lejos de aquí…-comento cruzándose de brazos la rubia- y con esa estupida excusa nos siguió…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto su padre.

-por que quería saber mas sobre nosotros… ¬¬….- volteo el rostro molesta- quería saber de donde somos… la muy… quería saber por que puedo utilizar el byakugan…-

-¿eh?... ¿Cómo sabe eso del byakugan?...-colocándose pálida de repente.

-bueno… por que… verá…-Tanaru comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como loa hacía Hinata de pequeña cuando se ponía nerviosa- lo que paso… es que…-

-di-dinos Tanaru…- pidió casi sin voz la pobre morena-¿Por qué ella debería saber eso?...-

Ahora si que la rubia sudaba frío y era ver la imagen de Hinata cuando estaba frente de Naruto (cada vez que agachaba al cabeza y estaba roja y jugando con sus dedos ¿lo recuerdan?).

-lo-lo que paso es… es que Ta-Tanaru… el byakugan (N/CH: un se por que pero me acorde de Raruto y su byauntukan XD… ok… momento de suma estupidez de una autora…gomen)-comentó nervioso el pobre Rutohi- pa-para ayudar a un sensei…-

-fue allí cuando al baka esa ¬¬-se animo a hablar la rubia-que se intereso en mi (N/CH: eso sonó muy feo… ¿verdad Asuka-neechan?)

-¿Cómo sabe que viven por aquí?...-pregunto Naruto preocupado viendo a su mujer demasiado pálida, _la hija de Sasuke lo sabe… tal vez todo el grupo ya lo sepa ha esta hora…_ suspiro pesadamente.

-bueno verán…-

**::::::FLASH BACK::::: **

Tanaru se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado y al hacerlo una chica de cabellera rosa y gran frente le devolvió la mirada con sorna, sin saber por que la rubia sintió su sangre arder con tal gesto (N/CH: después de todo es hija de Naruto ¿no?...) y como no estaba de ánimos para hablar con alguien así decidió que era mejor ignórala y seguir su camino (N/CH: sabia decisión YEAH).

-vamos Rutohi…-hablo mas sería de lo normal- Rutohi… ¿Rutohi?...-

Peor no hubo respuesta y volteo a ver por que, allí vio como su hermano mantenía la vista en aquella muchacha y tenía levemente las mejillas rojas, _¿Rutohi?... NO puede ser… ¿Rutohi no me lo creo?...,_

-¿Rutohi que pasa?...-pregunto mirándole a los ojos-¿Por qué no caminas?...-

-no es obvio…- dijo la de pelo rosa- no quiere perderse…-

-¿Qué?...- trato de hablar clamadamente la rubia-yo-yo no esto pérdida…-

-eso… no lo creo…-murmuro acercándose a ellos- como maldecías hace poco, parecía que no sabías en donde estabas parada…-

Hyu… golpe bajo… Tanaru sentía que iba a matar al muchacha de enfrente si seguía hablando mas de la cuenta, pero por cosas externas (léase: Rutohi y sus padres) se contuvo.

-¿A donde se dirigen?...-pregunto sin dejar de observare al moreno que ocultaba su rostro.

-a… a… -este al sentirse observado se puso mas nervioso y comenzó a tartamudea mas de lo que debía.

-a la nueva zona de Konoha…-dijo molesta la rubia- pero creo que debes tener que hacer cosas… así que no te quitamos mas tiempo… nos vemos…-

Comenzó a caminar cuando la voz de la pelo rosa le detuvo.

-tiene suerte mi casa queda por allí cerca-sonrió con altivez al ver lacara de Tanaru, el enfado en persona- mi nombre es Uchiha Sasake…-

-si ya lo se…. ¬¬-murmuro la rubia lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie le escuchara y miro a su hermano.

-¿ustedes?... ¿Cómo se llaman?...-pregunto mientras caminaban.

-¿eh?... ¿nosotros?...-pregunto nervioso Rutohi.

-¿Qué no escuchaste nuestra presentación?...-pregunto la rubia secamente-allí dijimos quienes somos ¬¬…-

-a decir verdad… no les tome mucha atención…- comento como si nada Sasake-después de todo no los encontré interesantes…-

-¿en-entonces por que estas con nosotros ahora?-pregunto casi ahogada de la rabia la rubia-no creo que quisieras hacer tu buena acción del día ¿o si?...-

-no claro que no…-aseguro la de vista negruzca-solamente quiero saber por que… puedes utilizar byakugan… si no eres una Hyuuga-

Tanaru asesino con la vista a Sasake varias veces, ya casi le sacaba los ojos y se los daba a los cuervos, pero tristemente no podía hacer nada mientras que la Uchiha continuaba su charla ajena al aura asesina que tenía la Uzumaki.

-¿o es que eres una Hyuga?...-pregunto mientras observaba sin perder detalle alguno de la reacción de la rubia y moreno- por que no lo parecen…-

-Ta-Tanaru…-hablo débilmente su hermano al comprobar que la rubia comenzaba a temblar por completo debido al enfado.

-cla-claro que soy una Hyuga!!...-grito enfada la chica- para tú información nuestra madre es Hyuga!!...-

Respiro agitadamente tratando de controlar su enfado, _¡demonios! ¡¿Qué hice?!... hay Kami-sama sálvame de esto,_ miro a su hermano que estaba mas pálido de lo normal y por instinto bajo su cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento, por un estupido impulso había cometido un error,_ un horrible error!!...,_ tomo aire y cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse cuando volvió a abrir pudo ver las entradas de su casa y tomo la mano de su hermano.

-gracias por guiarnos…- dijo mientras avanzaba mas rápido aún- de verdad Sasake… nos vemos en la academia… adiós!!...-

Y desapareció por grandes puertas de madera.

**:::FIN FLASH BACK:::::**

Acabando de relatar su historia vio las caras de sus padres más pálidos que la de su mellizo hermano y bajo la cabeza avergonzada y apenada.

-gomen…-fue lo único que se escucho.

Hubo un silencio muy tenso y luego escucharon la voz de su madre tranquila como siempre.

-no-no te preocupes Tanaru- dijo mientras acariciaba unos de sus rubios cabellos-lo-lo que venga será… af-afrontado…-

-Okachan….- murmuro mientras asentía con su cabeza y luego sonrió algo forzada.

Aquella manía la había aprendido por parte de su padre siempre mostrar una sonrisa aunque estuviera por dentro muy mal, cosa que entendió Naruto de inmediato.

-bueno por que no se cambian para que cenemos…- preguntó tratando cambiar el tema de conversación- vamos… vayan a lavarse…-

Ambos niños asintieron y se fuero de aquel cuarto mientras que Hinata agradecía a su esposo con uan simple mirada y sonrisa de gratitud.

\--\--\--\--\

Pero mientras eso pasaba en aquella casa, en la casa de los Uchiha, Sasake acababa de llegar

-ya llegue…- dijo desde le recibidor

-¿Sasake?... ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?...-pregunto su madre –tu padre estaba algo preocupado…-

-lo siento Oka-san…-se disculpo la niña haciendo una reverencia-pero debo hablar ahora con ustedes…-

Minutos después los tres Uchihas estaban reunidos en el como living de aquella casa (N/CH: esta niña salio como madre no puede callarse ni un momento… debe contar todo lo que le pasa ¬¬), ambos padres miraron impacientes a su hija.

-¿nos dirás que pasa?...-pregunto su padre molesto.

-es sobre, los niños nuevos… que llegaron a la academia…- comenzó la chica de ojos color oscuros.

-son aquellos que Ten-Ten… comento el otro día…-aclaro Sakura a su esposo-pero ¿Qué pasa con ellos?...-

-lo interesante es que…-miro a ambos adultos con mirada de "yo lo se todo" muy similar a la de Sasuke cuando niño-y uno de ellos puede utilizar el byakugan-

La mirada atónita de ambos padres era genial.

-¿peor como?...-pregunto sin comprender Sakura-¿no son Hyuga o si?...-

-aquí viene algo increíble…- comenzó la chica de pelo rosa y ojos oscuros- son Hyuga particulares…-

-peor si son Hyuga… los mas seguro es que sean…-comento más tranquila su madre interrumpiendo a su hija –puede que sean primos de Hanami…-

-no… no lo son…-aseguro Sasake.

-¿y como lo sabes?...-pregunto su padre interesándose en la conversación-¿Cómo estas segura que no lo son?...-

-por que no se parecen en nada a los Hyuga…-explico la Uchiha menor- todos los Hyuga tienen cualidades específicas…-

Los padres asintieron haciendo que continuara su explicación.

-peor ellos… en cambio son… muy distintos- guardo un poco de silencio y luego prosiguió- ella es rubia con los ojos característicos de los Hyuga… en cambió si gemelo es moreno y de ojos azul muy profundo… como ven son muy diferentes entre si…-

-rubia y moreno…- dijo de pronto Sakura-serán… -

\--\--\--\--\

Hanami acaba de contar lo que había ocurrido en la academia en el momento a que Tanaru se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de utilizar su Byakugan, y ya estaba siendo jalada del brazo por su madre con dirección al a casa de los mellizos, le sorprendió bastante ver allí a los Inuzuka, los Uchiha, los Nara y aunque pareciera increíble los Aburame también estaban allí, todos frente a una casa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?...-pregunto sorprendida la castaña Hyuga.

-creo que lo mismos que todos los demás…- repuso Kanari Nara-mis padres me trajeron a la fuerza… que complicado es todo esto…-

Mientras tanto todos los padres estaban muy nerviosos, podía ser que los padres de los ya mencionados fueran sus viejos conocidos

-¿creen que sean ellos?...-pregunto Sakura junto con algunas mujeres.

-no lo se… peor…-dijo de Ino de pronto golpeando la gran puerta de madera- solo hay una forma e averiguarlo…-

Y ante el asombro de todos las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a un niño de doce años de cabellos negro-violáceo que les miro tímidamente

-bu-buenas tardes…-saludo- mis padres… les… esperan adentro…-

Y para la sorpresa aún mayor les condujo hasta dentro del terreno de aquella casa, hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

\--\--\--\--\

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa hace poco que sentía que todos estaban dentro de su casa, hubiera deseado, querido dejar aquella presentación para otro momento pero el tiempo y la suerte no estaban de su lado.

-¿Hinata estas bien?...-pregunto Naruto a su lado.

-s… si…- dijo mientras veía su hija con lo que según la rubia era ropa molesta-Ta-Tanaru… arréglate el cabello…-

-mamá… ¿Por qué debo ponerme esto?...-pregunto molesta, señalándose le yukata que traía puesto-es odioso…-

-no te quejes…- hablo su padre, mientras la morena miraba hacía la puerta principal de la casa-Tanaru… ve a recibirlos…-

-si…-dijo desganada la rubia y salio a lo que le habían mandado.

Mientras que Hinata y Naruto se dirigían a la cocina con algo más que nervios reflejados en sus rostros.

\--\--\--\--\

Todos los shinobis miraban de pies a cabeza a uno de los integrantes de los Uzumakis, por donde veían se parecía al bullicioso del rubio en aspecto pero en su personalidad eran muy distintos, de repente todos salieron de sus comparaciones "familiares" al escuchar a un pequeño cachorro ladrar a lo que para todos les parecía que era por alegría…

-¡KUROMARU!-se oyó la voz de Tanaru desde el recibidor, obligando a todos a verla quedando muy impresionados ante aquella nueva visión.

Ya que como su hermano vestía un yukata azul cielo y una simple cinta afirmando sus rubios cabellos, vieron como le perro saltaba a los brazos de ella (N/CH: hasta el perro le gana su dueño en el acercamiento con la rubia XD)

-Ta-Tanaru…-dijo su hermano cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

-ah… Rutohi…-dijo sorprendida la chica-¿por qué tardaste tanto?...-

-bu-bueno verás…-comenzó el moreno cuando fue interrumpido por cierta persona.

-veo que no tienes modales…-dijo una voz muy conocida para la rubia menor.

-Sasake… Uchiha Sasake…-dirigió una mirada hacia ella-¿Qué haces aquí?...-

Le miro con enfado no detenido y luego dirigió una mirada muy singular a su hermano (N/CH: ¿Qué trama esta?... ¬¬ sospechoso)

-nuestros padres… esperan adentro…-dijo dándose la vuelta sin nada mas que decir- ahora síganme…-

Y todos caminaron dentro de la casa, esperando poder ver a sus amigos de antaño, además de poder averiguar alguna que otra cosa…

**CH: NI HO!! Aquí otra vez!!... y GOMEN por el retraso… pero me perdí (otra vez) en el camino de la vida y autora XD… peor ya esta capi terminado y agradeciendo los reviews de todas las personas que nos apoyan siempre en esto n.n… me permiten vivir un poco mas muahahaahaha… oki… yo me voy despidiendo ya que tengo a Naruto-kun solito y kiero disfrutar un poco de su compañía Jujuy (O.O?... las juntas con Matsuri-chan XD…) como sea nos vemos JA NEEEEEEE MINA SANNNNN!!!**

**M: U weno… como ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no subimos capi, no contestare los reviews pero si los que vengan de ahora en adelante.. reitero mis disculpas x el graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan retraso.. ToT ahura ya nos vamos! (ademas tengo cosas q hace con MI Gaara -) hasta el proximo kapi!! Se cuidan! Sayoooooo!!!! **


	10. Reencuentro

Oh… no, no es una aparición RESURGIOOOOOOO como el fénix resurge de sus cenizas, este fic resurge de las manos flojas de su escritora (osease yop Hina, Matsu es más responsables en eso creo u.u) en todo caso aquí les dejo el capi para que lo disfruten y todo eso nos leemos al final del capi CYA!

**Aclaraciones**

-lo que habla un personaje-

"_cursiva y comillas lo que piensa un personaje"_

(H: las lindas interrupciones e las autoras xD)

/---/---/---/---/ separación de escena

Ahora Disclaimer!!! (lo extrañaba a que no)

**Disclaimer: **se ha dicho una infinidad de veces pero lo vuelo a decir, estos personajes no son propiedad de las autoras sino que de Kishimoto-sensei y lo serán hasta el día de su muerte, por lo demás ellas matan sus neuronas en este tipo de historias

Ahora si la historia que siga (al fin)

Capitulo IX : **"Reencuentro"**

Cuado entraron, Tanaru los dirigió hasta la sala, donde aguardaron unos momentos mientras que sus hijos conversaban lo más natural con los mellizos Uzumaki. Cuando de la zona de la cocina aparecieron los responsables de tal alboroto en su sala, el silencio que siguió que se creo y prolongo bastante tiempo fue roto por una mujer de cabellos largos y rosas que corrió a abrazarlos.

-¡NARUTO, HINATA!-grito mientras los abrazaba y empezaba a soltar algunas lágrimas-tanto tiempo… ya los extrañaba-

-etto… nosotros igual Sakura-chan-dijo un rubio con una gran sonrisa y con un leve rubor por el abrazo que su amiga casi hermana había hecho segundo antes.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de felicidad al escuchar aquel "chan" , ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había escuchado?, ahora lo apreciaba como si fuera el mejor regalo de todos.

-va-vamos Sakura-san-dijo una voz tímida al lado del rubio-no… no llores-

Sakura parto su vista del rubio que solo sonreía y volteo a ver a la persona que hablo, junto a su viejo amigo se encontraba Hinata Hyuga que por extraño que pareciera se veía bastante tranquila (H: será simplemente apariencia ya que por dentro).

-¡HINATA-SAMA!-grito ahora un hombre de larga cabellera castaña.

Hinata solo salto un poco por aquel grito, así que busco a quien hubiera dicho su nombre y allí lo vio, una gran sonrisa de felicidad surgió en la cara de la morena.

-¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunte ya más tranquilo el Hyuga.

-bien… Neji-oniisan-dijo sin apartar su mirada o sonrisa.

El momento hubiera quedado hermoso, sino fuera por que cierta personita rubia e hiperactiva los interrumpió.

-¿eh?... ¿Neji?... ¡¿AH?!...-grito alarmando a todos-¡ES UN HYUGA!-

Todos miraron a la rubia Uzumaki como si fuera la primera vez que la veían, además e tener un gota en sus cabezas.

**-**no es obvio dobe-dijo una chica e ojos oscuros golpeándola en la cabeza.

-no me toques Sasake-teme-se quejó molesta la chica.

Ambas chicas se miraron unos segundo instantes para luego voltear sus caras en son e molestia, a todos los presentes les creció nuevamente una gota y les rondo un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, _"si que se parecen"_.

-sus hijos se parecen definitivamente a ustedes-comento de pronto Sakura viendo más de cerca a los mellizos que en esos momentos hablaban con el resto, o por lo menos eso trataba Rutohi que estaba a punto de un desmayo por lo nerviosos que se veía y Tanaru tratando de hacer pasar su enojo.

-se pero Sasake se parece mucha más a ustedes dos Sakura-chan-comentó el rubio observando a la hija de estos que trataba de molestar a la rubia Uzumaki y esta se enfadaba más-en verdad que se parece…-

Desvió su mirada de los niños, para voltear a ver a su amiga, había dejado crecer nuevamente su cabello y la hacía parecer más respetable, su cuerpo había dejado atrás la infancia como en todos sus amigos, Sakura se puso roja al sentir la mirada del rubio encima suyo.

-pero cuéntanos ¿Qué hicieron luego que se fueron?-pregunto de pronto Ino.

Ambos shinobis se sorprendieron por la pregunta de su amiga.

-pues bien… nos pasaron muchas cosas-murmuro el rubio con cierta ¿vergüenza?

**:::::FLASH BACK::::: **(h: afróntense que es uno "bastante" largo este flash back xD)

Después de alejarse lo bastante de Konoha pudieron suspirar de alivio, miraron a la casi mancha que representaba a su aldea natal, ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerían fuera de ella?, ¿volverían algún día?, la única respuesta que les llego fue, "**no tenían la mas mínima idea"** ambos suspiraron esta vez pero de frustración.

Hinata aún mantenía su mano con la de Naruto y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a una aldea cercana a las fronteras del país del fuego.

-bien será mejor pasar la noche aquí-dijo algo nervioso el rubio a la pobre Hinata que estaba más que roa-etto… creo que allí es un buen lugar-

Señalo una pequeña posada o hospedería (más parece casa de té pero que mas da) Hinata asintió algo nerviosa y fueron aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron una mujer entrada en años y arrugada por los años les recibió, los shinobis se miraron nerviosos cuando aquella mujer simplemente les aviso que había una habitación disponible, se miraron nerviosos y la aceptaron de toas formas, después de todo en este instante debían estar siendo buscados en la aldea así que se debían esconder lo más rápido posible. Aquella mujer los condujo por un pasillo en el segundo piso hasta la última habitación y los dejos. Naruto fue el primer en ingresar, una habitación cubierta por tatami y un armario, done seguramente estaba los futones con los que dormirían aquella noche, ya cuando ingresaron el primero en hablar fue Naruto.

-bien, por esta noche esta bien-aseguro dejando su mochila de viaje a un lado y sin siquiera mirar a la morena-no te preocupes por nada Hinata-chan…-

La nombrada solamente levanto la vista por unos minutos, ¿acaso el rubio sabía como se sentía? ¿sin siquiera verla?, Hinata en aquellos momentos estaba más pálida de lo normal y podía apreciarse en su rostro la preocupación.

-bueno… tu puede dormir en este lado-dijo e pronto el rubio, señalando la más cercana a la ventana-y no te preocupes por nada, colocamos aquel biombo y ya…-

Lo último lo dijo mientras los colores subían a su cara de forma sorprendentemente rápida, Hinata solamente asintió y el silencio reino de nuevo.

/---/---/---/---/

La cena concluyo sin mayores cosas, pero cuando llego la noche (H: me hace que todos esperan esto xD) los chicos e Konoha se quedaron en silencio bastante tenso y en ese silencio se acostaron (H: deben odiarme de una manera jojojo), Naruto no podía dormir y de vez en cuando miraba aquel pedazo de madera papel _"¿podrás dormir Hinata-chan?"_.

-Hinata-chan…-murmuro cerca el biombo.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-pregunto la morena.

-¿eh?... Hinata-chan…-dijo asustado el rubio.

-¿te des-desperté?-pregunto con su dulce voz la chica.

-no… no para nada-aseguro este a su vez nervioso.

-me… me alegro-suspiro aliviada la chica.

El silencio volvió después de aquella pequeña conversación, dejando una habitación en silencio y oscuridad, Naruto se estaba preparando para dormir cuando la voz nuevamente de Hinata se escucho más cerca de él.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-se escucho muy cerca de él.

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Hinata muy cerca de la suya, esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara de sobre manera.

-¿Hinata-chan?...-pregunto extrañado y nervioso-¿qu-qué pasa?-

Antes esto la morena simplemente se lanzó a los brazos del rubio (H: doy mi vida a que Matsu quería esto hace bastante tiempo jujujuju) y se lanzó a llorar, el rubio simplemente le dejo llorar y e vez cuando le daba caricias en el cabello dejando que todos sus temores salieran a flote, cuando la morena dejo de llorar Naruto simplemente contemplo la durmiente cara de Hinata que en esos momentos mostraba una serenidad envidiable, se acerco de apoco a ella hasta llegar a la altura de ella y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de ella y con una sonrisa se que a dormir él también.

Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes despertaron muy juntos (H: no pregunten) lo que provoco sonrojos extremos, terminaron el desayuno y volvieron al cuarto para ver como lo haría con lo que les deparaba el destino, aquel tiempo que ahora les sobraba.

-de acuerdo a esto no tenemos suficiente dinero-comento le rubio algo triste comprobando su estado económico, que en esos momentos era deplorable- con lo que tenemos no viviremos mucho tiempo-

-Na-Naruto-kun… ¿no… no podemos…-comenzó la de ojos color perla a hablar-no… no podemos quedarnos con alguien que conozcas?-

El rubio quedo en silencio unos instantes hasta que…

-¡ESO ES!-exclamo feliz mirando a Hinata-ya se donde podemos quedarnos-

Y antes de que la Hyuga pudiera decir o hacer algo, salieron en dirección al país del arroz.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-pregunto extrañada la chica-¿en… en donde estamos?-

Se encontraban en una calle con concurrida.

-en el país del arroz-respondió sonriendo el rubio-aquí estaremos a salvo…-

-¿qué?... el-el país del arroz-pregunto alterada la Hyuga.

-se veremos si esta mi amiga-respondió como ausente observando a todos lados y buscando a la persona-allí esta…-

Hinata señala hacía donde indicaba el rubio y vio a una mujer como de su edad de larga cabellera naranja sin saber por que se molesto un poco.

-¡HEY SASAME-CHAN!-grito el rubio tratando de llamar la atención de la nombrada.

La aludida volteo a ver quien la llamaba, Hinata pudo ver que cuando la chica los localizo una sonrisa cruzo su rostro además de un sonrojo casi invisible.

-hola… Naruto…-dijo cuando llego a ellos-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-nada importante-dijo restando importancia al asunto de la fuga-solo me fui de Konoha con mi novia, peor es por un tiempo nada más…-

-¿novia?-pregunto extrañada o debería decir sorprendida.

-si… ella es Hyuga Hinata-dijo levemente sonrojado el rubio.

-ah… un placer...-dijo la chica de cabello naranja luego de unos segundos de verla-Fuuma Sasame… un placer conocerte-

Lo último había sonado muy algo orzado por parte de la chica, mientras que Hinata simplemente recibía las miradas asesinas de ella.

-eh… si también… yo…-se apresuro a presentarse la morena mientras hacía una reverencia sabiendo muy bien que no era para nada bien recibida en aquel lugar.

-por cierto Sasame-chan-interrumpió el rubio la guerra de miradas de las mujeres-nos podemos… err… bueno… ¿nos puedes ayudar?-

-claro… sabes muy bien que si-aseguro de inmediato la adolescente-pero ¿Por qué?-

Ante esto ambos ninjas de Konoha se miraron unos segundo para luego voltear a ver a Sasame con una mirada de tristeza.

-verás, necesito que guardes esto como secreto-comenzó el rubio bastante serio, pero el asentimiento de la chica le basto para seguir hablando-necesitamos que nos hospedes, porque bueno… huimos de Konoha-

-¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-grito sorprendida Sasame y abriendo lo máximo que podía sus ojos.

-te aseguro que será por poco tiempo-interrumpió el rubio el grito de la Fuuma-entonces ¿podemos?-

-eh… si… claro-respondió aún sorprendida-Naruto-san y Jiraiya-sama ayudaron mucho a nuestro clan…-

Ambos shinobis de la hoja suspiraron aliviados al ver que ya tenían donde poder quedarse por lo menos un tiempo.

-vengan…-dijo Sasame tomando la mano de su rubio amigo y siendo seguida de cerca por una bastante molesta y celosa Hinata.

**:::::FIN FLASH BACK::::: **

-y allí estuvimos los primeros seis años de vida de los mellizos-termino de decir el Uzumaki mientras observaba a sus hijos conversar tranquilos con los demás niños e allí.

-¿y luego?-pregunto interesa Sakura en la historia.

-a bueno… estuvimos en…-no pudo continuar con el relato (H: no se asusten no viene otro flash back xD no por el momento) ya que la rubia Uzumaki gritaba hecha una furia.

-¿Qué te crees Uchiha?-grito mientras la señalaba-¡no te creas por eso!-

-je….-salió de los labios de la menor Uchiha mientras tomaba un poco de jugo-oe… dobe que es de mala educación señalar a la gente-

-arg… no actúes tan creída-se enojo más Tanaru.

Más la pelirosa simplemente sonrió de medio lado como su padre podía hacerlo, la vista azul de Naruto viajo hasta encontrarse con la grisácea de Sasake que por extraño que pareciera se sonrojo levemente.

-¡ah…! ¡NO LA SOPORTO!-grito furiosa nuevamente la rubia menor mientras señalaba a Sasake-con permiso… voy al dojo-

Y se fue de la habitación mientras todos pensaban una sola cosa. _"definitivamente son sus hijos"_.

-Ta-Tanaru…-dijo su hermano levantándose de su lugar-es-espérame, con su permiso-

Salió detrás de su hermana luego de hacer una reverencia bastante rápido, todos quedaron con una gota en sus cabezas, oh, si que eran parecidos a sus padres.

-ah… esta niña siempre con su carácter-suspiro resignado el rubio, mientras todos lo observaban-en fin…-

-neh… Naruto ¿estará bien?-pregunto Ino cuando ya los mellizos se habían ido.

-¿eh?...-miro sin comprender por unos segundos-no te preocupes siempre es igual, pero Rutohi siempre logra calmarla-aseguro para luego sonreír despreocupadamente.

-¿siempre?-cuestiono Sasake poniendo atención a la conversación de los mayores.

-por cierto…-dijo de pronto serio Naruto mirando hacía el horizonte, haciendo que todos le pusieran atención-¿alguien ha visto a Gaara últimamente?-

-¿Gaara?... no… no lo hemos visto desde le problema con Satoshi-respondió Kiba bastante pensativo-desde cuando llego con esa "amiga" suya… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

Pregunto a los presente que habían vivido aquel "inconveniente" con aquel sujeto.

-Matsuri… creo que se llamaba Matsuri-respondió a la pregunta Chouji (H: ya era hora que hablara él, que no te he olvidado, por cierto ¿Cuándo te hiciste amiga de Gaara-kun Matéu-neechan)

-¿entonces no saben nada de nada?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio y borrando toda la seriedad anterior que tenia.

Todos vieron al rubio que al parecer contenía las ganas de hacer algo, como un niño pequeño que estaba apunto de revelar un gran secreto, y detrás del rubio una Hinata que entre suspiros de resignación y miradas de reproche observaba en silencio la forma infantil de actuar de su esposo.

-¡Na…Naruto!-hablo fuertemente la mujer-eso… no-no se debe hacer sin el…-

-¡gomen Hinata!-se disculpo de inmediato el rubio-pero es que es muy… divertido-

Aquí ya todos tenían curiosidad de saber que sucedía con aquellos dos y por que Naruto parecía querer decirlo a todos.

-¿Qué sucede con Kazekage-sama?-pregunto bastante interesada Ten-Ten.

-lo que pasa es que Gaara… es… padre…-termino el rubio viendo a más de uno sorprendido por la noticia. (H: ¿Qué? Pensaban que se iría la celibato el chico?)

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sasuke sorprendo e incrédulo-¿Cómo se pudo casar?...-

-ne… teme…-hablo el rubio-no eres el único antisocial que tiene pareja en este mundo-

El moreno de inmediato miro mal al rubio que con gusto se la devolvió desafiante, mientras el resto se limitaba a observar a Hinata que negaba con su cabeza.

-pero Naruto ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Shikamaru reprimiendo un bostezo, en parte ya se imaginaba la respuesta-se supone que Temari y yo lo sabíamos-

-a bueno verán…-comenzó nuevamente el Uzumaki a relatar otra de sus vivencias.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Se ve un lugar bastante oscuro y e pronto aparece una pequeña luz y en el centro se ve a Hina arrodillada y con las manos juntas.

**Hina:** ¡¡¡¡¡PERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grito histérico* es que los exámenes no me han dejado libre (aun me quedan dos *llanto mega histérico*) ahora que he dejado un poco de lado mis estudios y relajarme aunque sea un poquito he decidido seguir con el fic que Matsu y yo estábamos creando juntas, la verdad trataré de subir el capi que viene de aquí al 24 o 25 pero no lo creo el tiempo me anda justo estos días así que no esperen mucho, y en verdad lamento mi mega desaparición de este mundillo por casi tres años _(chibi: en verdad es mucho tiempo lo sentimos)_ sep… lo sentimos mucho trataré de no estar tan ausente, en fin aquí esta el tan preciado capi espero que lo disfruten espero con impaciencia los reviws que me estimulan a seguir!!... es me refugió de sus amenazas y todas esas cosas nos vemos!

bueno responde los reviews que hay (no se si se puede pero da igual xD)

**Sasori:** vale no nos hagas esas cosas, ya actualice así que debes perdonarnos nuestras vidas (sino no hay conti hohohohoho) espero que te guste el capi y que dejes reviews!!

**ana **aelita** li uchija:** ya esta la conti, y que te hice adicta a esta pareja me siento muy halagada por aquello (_Chibi: seee... así es como debe ser)_ ehem... wouw.... cuand vea a su padre Hinata ya verás lo que pasara y lo del bouke... tengo creencias que sellarlos será casi imposible kien sabe.... ahora espero verte en el capi que viene

**paola:** aqui esta la conti... disfruta del capi y espero verte en el que viene y me agrada que te guste... n.n

**Henny Potter:** no llores que lloro yo .... en fin aquí tengo al fin el capi así que ya tranquiliza las hormonas CLARO QUE NO LO HE ABANDONADO... es solo falta de tiempo... pero ahora ya tengo un poco más así que subire otro poco y tengo fans?... eso me haría orgullosa y me gustaría conocerlos si los conoces me los presentas?... yap nos vemos luego en el capi que viene.

**black rouse1:** jajajajajajaja!!! seee... pobre de ni niño Rutohi, si es tan tierno y todo esa Sasake es calcadita a su padre pobre de mi niño espero que te agrade este capi y ke lo disfrutes muchos nos vemos en el que viene n.n

**HaIbArA_16:** aquí te dejo lo que viene disfrutalo mucho y quiero dejarte con más ganas hohhohohoho

**paulahyuuga:** xD aquí te dejo el capi disfruta y espero tu comentario xD

uff... al fin... veía que no acabana nunca ahora solo queda esperar el capi que viene y que disfruten con este, y perdón si me falto alguien juro que en el que viene les responde ahora si les dejo nos vemos luego

por cierto gracias a todos por la paciencia que han tenido al epserar el fic y esper no defraudarlos de ahora en más ahora sip

CIAOSSU!!!


End file.
